Thicker Than Blood
by StraightLife116
Summary: All she wanted was the only father she knew, all he wanted was for her to disappear and leave the past in the past. Now, they face the journey of their lives as they discover there is no bond thicker than blood. Taker, Jericho, HHH, and RKO star.
1. Chapter 1

_Randy Orton never thought he'd have to hear about Elizabeth Bradley after she broke his heart way back in 2004. Now seven years later he's in for the shock of his life when Raya Bradley her thirteen year old daughter is back looking for the only father she ever knew. Along the way she meets some help from some very unexpected people._

Randy Orton grunted as he walked down the service ramp. His head was pounding after taking that shot to the dome with a steel chair. He felt like his head was going to split in half. This was not a good night to bother him, all he wanted to do was sleep. He knocked on the door hoping his driver would answer. When he got no response he sighed and reached into his pocket pulling out his keys. Thank goodness he had a tour bus, there was no way he'd be able to drive tonight.

The sight before him struck him utterly off guard. There was a black haired girl holding a knife to the ribs of his driver. The poor man looked petrified. Randy's eyes narrowed. He growled at the young child. She smiled forgetting what she was doing and Randy took that moment to strike. He quickly grabbed her wrist in a vice like grip causing her to scream and simultaneously drop the knife. The driver gasped with relief and Randy pulled the girl close to his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Raya shook the cobwebs out of her head and smiled at Randy.

"Daddy." Randy shook his head violently. He wasn't anyone's father. Raya noted his utter disdain and took a step back attempting to wrench herself out of his grasp. It didn't work, Randy only tightened the grip.

"Look kid I don't know what kind of delusion you're on, but I'm not your father. I'm not anyone's father." Raya felt her world start to slow down. He didn't want her. She'd try again, she had to.

"Don't you remember me? It's me Raya." Randy raised his eyebrow slightly. "Raya? Little black haired girl with big green eyes who you used to monkey flip?" Randy looked down in deep thought. "Please Daddy, remember it's me Raya, Raya Bradley." The last name slammed the recognition into place for him. Lizzy Bradley, the girl that had stolen his heart and promptly broke into a thousand pieces. He'd loved her with all his heart for just under two years and treated her daughter as his own, then one day he'd come back to find the house empty and a note that said, 'it's over'. No explanation, no nothing. Randy felt the pain rise back into his eyes. He started to shake. Raya backed away slightly as Randy's hand had let go of her wrist.

"Raya," he said calmly. Raya took a deep breath, he remembered.

"Daddy." Randy shook his head.

"I'm not your father, I could've been, but I'm not." Raya felt the air leave her chest.

"Daddy how can you say that?" Randy held his hand up.

"My name is Randy, not Daddy." Raya nodded almost choking on the air that was in her throat. "So what do you want? Did LIzzy send you here to butter me up?" Raya looked down and shook her head. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. "Well I have to get going. Go find your mom and tell her I said hi." Raya looked up in shock, he couldn't send her back there. Before she could protest Randy had picked her up and carried her down the steps and off of the bus. Raya couldn't believe what was happening.

"Dad-I mean Randy, please can I stay with you?" Randy shook his head and threw her knife at her.

"Don't get yourself killed." With that he turned back around and the door closed behind him. A few moments later the bus pulled out of the parking lot. Raya kicked the cement parking block.

"Now what am I gonna do?" She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was too angry. She'd spent the last two years looking for him and now when she finally found him, she'd blown it. Angrily she grabbed her bag and turned to walk off. Aaron was right, this was a waste of time. She was so stupid. "Stupid stupid stupid!" She was so upset with herself. Grunting she took a deep breath. No time to sulk, now she need to find a way back to the house, no wait the shed. "So much for believing in happy endings."

"Well I wouldn't give up that easily." Raya turned around to see a blonde haired man smiling at her.

"I would," she said as she looked at the place where Randy's bus had once been. The man walked up behind her.

"I saw that, what was that all about?" Raya turned and looked the man in his eyes.

"Why should you care? I don't even know your name." Raya knew exactly who he was, but she wouldn't tell him that.

"I'm Chris and I like long walks on the beach." Raya rolled her eyes. "Now that we have that out of the way, I care because you seem entirely too young to be left alone out here, and secondly I saw Orton practically throw you off of the bus." Raya looked down.

"Yeah, not my best moment." Jericho smiled.

"Yeah probably not." He looked at the ground and then back up at her. "So you gonna tell me what that was all about?" Raya sighed, what'd she have to lose?

"Promise not to tell anyone?" Jericho nodded. "No, I need you to say it. Promises have more meaning when you say it."

"Alright then I promise not to tell anyone." Raya took a deep breath.

"Randy was my mom's boyfriend from the time I was about five until I was seven. He was the first and only father I ever really had. He used to take me to the park, watch movies with me, hold me when I was scared, you know stuff you'd want your father to do. I used to call him daddy, well that was until my mom made us move. I hadn't seen him since. Until tonight." Jericho was confused, his heart broke for the kid.

"So why'd you guys move?" Raya shrugged.

"We didn't have enough money to pay for the house with all the medical bills and my mom didn't want to tell Randy she was sick."

"Sick?" Raya nodded. She spoke with her head down.

"Cancer." Jericho, couldn't help but feel sad, she was so young and had gone through all of this.

"So why did you want to find Randy?" Raya was silent for a while, then she spoke.

"Um, my mom died almost three years ago and I haven't had a family since. Foster home to foster home. I just wanted my dad back so I could feel loved again." She sighed. "I guess that was too much to ask. I knew I shouldn't have come here." Jericho wanted to kick Randy's head in.

"Did you tell Randy all of this?" Raya shook her head.

"He didn't give me the chance." Chris's blood boiled.

"Come on."

"Huh?"

"Come on, we're going to get a hotel tonight and then regroup tomorrow. You're gonna get your chance to tell Randy your story." Raya just looked at Chris. She didn't trust him, nor did she trust anybody for that matter. Her trust had been broken too many times for her to just give it out. "Look, I promise you I don't mean you any harm, I just couldn't live with myself if I left you alone out here when your father is just a town away. Trust me?" Raya thought of a moment and then nodded. This was a big leap of faith.

"Ok."

* * *

Randy was laying in his oversized bed at the back of the bus fingering the old worn out picture of him, Lizzy, and Raya. He'd loved them so much. No pain had ever cut him like it did when he came to their house and saw that they'd moved out. It seemed in one instant he'd lost everything he cherished. Apart of him had died that day. He'd lost his ability to love and he didn't know if he'd ever get it back. He sigh and set the picture down. "Lizzie, why'd you do this to me?"

* * *

Chris pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and sighed. How did he always get himself into these situations? Ugh, what would he do if Randy denied the kid forever? He couldn't send her back. Foster care isn't the desired place for a child. He sighed. Chris couldn't help but to smile as he saw the peaceful expression on Raya's face. She looked extraordinarily beautiful as the moonlight hit her face. How anyone could ever turn their back on this, he'd never know. He tried to wake her up, no luck. Grunting he got out of the car and walked into the hotel ready to check in. He really needed some sleep. He was grateful that he only had two bags to carry in, hers and his. As quietly as he could he grabbed them and crossed hers over his shoulder. He could come and get his after he got her settled. As gently as he could he picked her up and carried her into the hotel. Chris was surprised by her weight, she was very light. He knew she was skinny but this was ridiculous. Not knowing what to do about her clothes, he just decided to let her sleep in them. He gently placed her on the bed and covered her up. He'd be fine on the couch for a night.

The next morning Chris woke up and boy was he wrong. He'd NEVER sleep on the couch again. His neck was stiff as a board. Sighing loudly he sat up. He needed to go and get his bag from downstairs. The trip was a relatively quick one and when he returned he was shocked to see what was in front of him. The blankets were on the floor and Raya was tossing and turning violently. "Mama, come back. No don't leave. Don't leave me." Chris's heart broke. The kid had been through so much. Hoping to alleviate some of her pain he walked around the bed and gently tried to shake her awake. At first she didn't stir, but then she awoke violently with a start. "Daddy?" She said as she looked around, but then nothing. Angrily she lay back on the bed. Why didn't anything ever turn out right for her?

Chris just sat there on the bed, not really knowing what to do, so he'd just sit there. He really wanted to help this kid. Somehow he'd have to find a way to get Randy to understand that she was a human being in need of love. He couldn't turn his back on her. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone about this, ok?" Chris chuckled.

"Ok." Chris turned to her. "You need to get dressed, we have a long drive ahead of us." Raya grunted, she hated long car trips. "Come on now, take a shower, we need to be on the road in an hour." Raya glared at him.

"I don't take orders." Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Well I bet you take requests right? Like number one on the Discman I'm requesting that you take a shower so we can leave." Raya rolled her eyes and slid off the bed. Chris waited for her to fully enter the bathroom and then pulled out his cellphone.

"Hunter? It's me Chris. There's something you need to know."

Randy grunted he hadn't slept well at all. All he could hear was a young girl screaming for her daddy. He was sick inside. There was no way he could let this happen. He'd have to work tonight and he hadn't slept. Ugh! No matter what he did, his mind seemed to return back to Raya. Her big green eyes were haunting him. Everywhere he turned he saw her pleading eyes. It was causing an ache inside of him, he couldn't help it, he'd have to turn his emotions off. He had to protect himself. His cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Hunter, we need to talk."

* * *

Raya looked around in awe as she saw the hustle and bustle of Raw. Who knew they had to be there at two to put on a show that starts at nine? She was walking around while Chris got a massage while reading through his lines. Raya couldn't help but to feel warm inside. The new clothes Chris had bought her were kind to her skin and gave her a new sense of pride. It had been a long time since someone had given her something honorable. Quickly she was pulled into a dressing room. "Ray." Raya took a deep breath trying to regain her composure.

"Da-uh Randy," she said with a steely cold voice. He went to hug her but she stepped backwards. Randy sighed, he hadn't meant for this to happen. She was cold and distant towards him. Randy looked down at her. She'd grown a foot since he'd last seen her, her long black hair was definitely the source of her beauty as it highlighted every feature on her face.

"You're so beautiful." Raya rolled her eyes…guilt.

"Yeah I was this beautiful last night too." Randy chuckled, she still had her mouth.

"Ok, I deserve that."

"Yep." An awkward silence consumed them. Neither of them knew what to say. Raya decided enough was enough and turned around ready to walk back out of the door. Randy stopped her.

"Ray, I'm sorry about last night." She raised her eyebrow. "I am, I wasn't thinking straight. I love you, I do, it's just after seeing you it brought back a lot of pain." She scoffed, he had no idea. "Anyway, I'd like you to come and travel with me." Ray's heart stopped in her chest.

"What?"

"You know, like a real family." Ray was ecstatic that was her dream. She wrapped her arms around him and Randy returned the hug. "Just you and me." Raya's senses stiffened. What did he know? She took a step back.

"Why?" Randy was confused.

"Huh?"

"Last night you wanted nothing to do with me, now you want us to be a family…why?" Randy opened and closed his mouth. "Someone told you didn't they?"

"No."

"Don't lie. You know she's dead. You're only doing this to clear your conscience, right?" Randy was confused he didn't see what was so bad about that.

"Well yeah," Raya's eyes popped out of her skull. "wait no, I didn't mean it like that." She shook her head and walked out.

"I don't want you," she tossed over her shoulder. She briskly walked back towards Chris's locker room. She threw the door open and started to rant. "You PROMISED!" Chris shook his head, Randy was a moron. He stood up.

"I know, I was only trying to help." Ray looked at him like he had six heads.

"Yeah, you're right you helped alright. Now I have a father who only wants me to clear his conscience. I'm so sick of being everybody's burden! I never asked for any of this." She shook her head furiously. Chris stepped forward. "Look, you know what? Just leave me alone." She turned around and sprinted out of the room, down the hallway, and out of the building. Tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them, so much for trusting him. He was just like everybody else…a liar.

* * *

Chris was looking all over the building for her. He felt like a jerk for breaking his promise. He knew what he was doing but how was he supposed to know that Randy would be an idiot. Chris was starting to panic. This arena was huge for all he knew she'd hit her head and was unconscious somewhere. He wanted to throw up. Hunter walked up behind him. "Find her?" Chris shook his head.

"Where's Randy?" Hunter gave Chris a look.

"In catering."

"What you mean he's not even looking for his daughter?"

"She's not his daughter according to him, all she is, is his ex's kid." Chris sighed, the kid didn't deserve the cards she'd been dealt… no one did.

* * *

I know I polled you guys but I sorta took all of the feedback you guys gave me and went from there. This story will include, the undertaker, HHH, Jericho and randy obviously. :D Let me know that you guys think. As always suggestions are beautiful and reviews are fabulous. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Raya sat staring at a strawberry shake in front of her. It was her sixth milkshake after three burgers with a plate of fries, and a turkey sandwich. She was drowning her sorrows. Her fortune seemed to be either drastically high or the usual drastically low. She couldn't believe that Randy had sent her away not once, but twice. She always knew that she'd end up alone. She wasn't worth anyone's time…or love. A single tear dropped down her cheek. She missed her mom. Sighing she pulled out one of her mom's letters.

_Raya,_

_I know this is probably a confusing time for you, but I know that you'll be able to handle anything in the world. You're so special to me, and I'm really going to miss you. I imagine by now you're nearing your fourteenth birthday. Man I wish I could be there to watch you smile and become a woman. I know you're so beautiful. I bet your green eyes are shining all over the place. This is a really hard letter to write because I know you're probably having a tough time navigating your teenage years without my wisdom. Wink wink, but just remember I'm always just one look at the stars away. _

I love you,

Mama

Raya smiled and sighed folding the paper back in its envelope. Her mother had been right she really needed her wisdom. Her mom always had been wise beyond her years, well except for when it came to Randy. There was just something about that man that made her lose all of her good sense. She always said that it was his blue eyes that seemed to melt all of her troubles away, but Raya knew better. It was because Elizabeth was head over heels in love with Randal K. Orton.

"Excuse me, here's your check." Raya took it and set it in front of her. The waitress walked away leaving Raya by herself. She felt the booth move and she looked up…she rolled her eyes.

"Hello there, my name's Mark." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Who sent you? Randy or Chris?" Mark smiled.

"Vince actually. I was in the area and told to be on the lookout for a little girl with black hair and big green eyes wearing a Yankees cap." Raya shook her head, she should've hid herself better.

"Well that's nice." Mark smiled. "So, are you ready to head back to the show?"

"I'm not going back. Screw em all." Mark raised his eyebrow.

"See now I don't agree with that. From what I hear Chris is losing his mind." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Of course Randy isn't." Mark's eyebrows rose, he didn't know much about her, but he knew that she had some connection to Randy and Chris.

"Why is that?" Raya slid out of the booth.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said and headed for the restroom area. Mark shook his head at the small girl, she had this downtrodden nature that struck a chord with him. It seemed like there was a flicker of hope buried deep inside of her that just couldn't get out.

Raya sighed, this was just too easy. She climbed out of the bathroom window and landed with a thud on the concrete. She did her best not to look suspicious so she slowly began walking up the street. Back on the road again.

* * *

Chris had his match cancelled by Vince so he could leave to find Raya. He was sick with worry, she had no way of reaching him if she was hurt or lost. He started drumming his fingers on the steering wheel in anxiety. Chris's mind kept replaying her words over and over in his head _'I'm so sick of being everybody's burden!" _ He shook his head. Randy was an idiot. This kid had been through hell, and Randy wouldn't even look at her. Chris just felt so bad for her, he wanted to make all of her pain go away and he knew there was only one way to do that. His cell phone rang.

"Chris."

"Chris, its Hunter, Mark just called saying that he'd found the kid earlier but she ducked on him and the check." Chris cringed that wouldn't be good.

"Oh boy, um did Mark say where he was?"

"Yeah some diner about ten minutes away from the arena."

"Ok."

"Oh and Chris?"

"Yeah."

"When you find her, warn her about Mark, he is now on the rampage."

"Alright." Chris sighed, the kid had no idea who'd she'd just pissed off.

* * *

Randy sat in his locker room sighing. He'd been told about Raya's sudden disappearance and he'd outright lied when he said he didn't care. He did care. In fact he cared so much that he couldn't focus... on anything. He'd went on first and had a hard time remembering the spots or his lines, to say the least it was a horrible match. A match not up to RKO standards. He sighed, just seeing her had brought back too much pain. It was just like how he'd been when they had first disappeared. Except the first time the pain was unbearable. It was suffocating and took him to a place so dark he never thought he'd be able to make it out. This time the pain was more definite and powerful. It brought a devastating realization …Lizzy was gone and she wasn't coming back. The small glimmer of hope he'd possessed died in a flicker. Shaking his head, he did exactly what his heart was telling him, he pretended that she didn't exist.

* * *

Raya sighed. She was feeling lower than she had before. She had stolen from people before but never someone so big. He actually seemed like he'd been trying to help her. She snorted, her mom would sure be proud of that. Why was her life the only one that was so complicated? All she ever wanted was to have her mom back and for them to have one last picnic. She shook her head sadly. "So much for fairytales." Suddenly Raya heard a slight noise behind her. Quickly she tensed her muscles bracing herself for a fight. She turned around to see two teenage boys turn pale and run in the opposite direction. She smiled to herself that was a bullet dodged. "Go me," she said smiling. In a split second she almost died as she felt a large hand clamped down on her shoulder.

"No, go _me." _Raya groaned. How did he find her? Slowly she turned around to see Mark there glaring down at her.

"Hello." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Do you always run out on a sixty dollar check?" Raya didn't respond. Just like her trust, she respected no man. That had to be earned. Mark felt his neck muscles twitch. He hated disrespectful kids. Raya turned to walk away but Mark clamped his hand firmly around her arm and drug her to his rental truck. Raya thought about wrenching her arm out of his grasp but she knew that he'd easily over power her and it probably would make him angrier. Mark opened the door. "Get in," he growled. Raya sighed but did as she was told. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Chris's hands were sweaty beyond belief. He'd been looking for her for over two hours and no luck. He'd lost her before he'd even had her. He hoped that she was ok. Sighing his cell phone rang.

"Chris."

"Chris, its Mark um I found your little friend." Chris took a breath in utter relief. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Oh thank God, is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Although I'm out of sixty dollars," he said glancing at Raya who sat staring out of the window.

"Oh I'm sorry about that." Mark rolled his eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I'll bring her back to the arena. We'll talk about it then."

"Alright." Mark hung up the phone and continued to stare at the road in front of him. Raya meanwhile was full of turmoil. She was sure Randy wouldn't want her now. Just great.

* * *

Mark walked angrily through the arena with Raya's arm between his large hand. There was no way he was going to let her out of his sight. He grunted and continued his walk toward Vince. Raya shook her head, grown men parted like the Red Sea when Mark was around. It was quite comical to see actually. She was unexpectedly led into a small room. "Sit." Raya sighed and sat in the chair that Mark had pointed to. She was sitting in front of a man she assumed to be Vince and Mark was on her right.

After a few minutes unbearably tense minutes the door burst open. Raya gave a small smile, it was Chris. He walked over and enveloped her in a hug. "Are you ok?" Raya nodded. "Don't ever do that again, I'm almost died." Raya shook her head, wrestling sure made you melodramatic. Vince cleared his throat.

"So I guess we can start now." He turned to Raya. "Young lady, what you did today was unacceptable. You single handedly disrupted this entire production with your selfish actions. As long as you're here, that cannot happen ever again." Raya rolled her eyes. "Is that understood?" She raised her eyebrow in defiance.

"Yeah." Mark almost exploded. He turned to Raya.

"Look here that is an adult. You answer him yes sir, you got that?"

"Sure thing, Chubaka." Chris snorted and lowered his head. Mark glared at him and shook his head. Vince resumed talking.

"Look, it's Raya right?" She nodded noting his new softness in his voice. "We're all on your side. I had your social worker called." Raya tensed and Vince noticed it. "Now don't worry, he and I have agreed that we're going to let you stay here and continue to travel only because Chris and Hunter plead such a good case, and well because I have connections." He sighed, "I want you to know I'm doing this as a favor to them, not you. Don't make me regret my decision, because I will not hesitate to send you back if you disrupt my business again." Raya sighed, they were so stuck on themselves. "While you're here, you're under Chris's guardianship. You do what he says. He's responsible for you. You want something you go to Chris. Make sense so far?" She nodded. Mark growled in his throat. Raya smiled he was so easy to fluster. "Chris is doing a nice thing for you, don't bite off the hand that feeds you."

"Way to lay it on thick," she mumbled. Vince narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Alright I think that's it." Vince closed the manila folder on his desk.

"Um, someone still owes me sixty dollars." Raya rolled her eyes, like he didn't have sixty dollars.

"Well what do you want Mark?" Mark glanced at Raya.

"I want her to pay me back." Raya choked.

"I don't have sixty dollars." Mark shrugged.

"And?"

"Mark I'm sure you and Chris and Raya here could work something out. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to guerilla." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Don't forget what I said," he said to Raya as he left. The three of them were left in the room.

"Mark, I'll pay you back." Mark shook his head.

"No, I want her to pay me back."

"Mark she doesn't have the money what do you want her to do, carry your crap around for a week? Come on."

"Actually that might not be such a bad idea." Mark stood up. "Yeah it's a pretty good idea actually. My personal assistant is on her honeymoon for the next two weeks. She can pay me back by doing what my PA does for me for the next two weeks. Ring gear, water, etc." Raya jumped up.

"I'm not doing that crap. Get over yourself Shrek." Chris snorted. Mark opened the door.

"I expect her to meet me in my locker room at the next show." With that he closed the door. Raya was frustrated. Why did things always turn out poorly for her?

"Come on, let's get you back to the hotel." Raya sighed and walked towards him. Chris raised his hand to scratch his head and Raya flinched. "Are you ok?" Raya blinked a couple of times and nodded.

"Yeah, I just um panicked."

"Why?" She hesitated.

"Um I thought you were going to hit me. Stupid I know. Um let's just go." Chris shook his head, no kid deserved to be hit. Raya walked past him but Chris pulled her back.

"Look, I'm never going to hit you. Any man who'd hit a child is disgusting. Besides you're too special to even think of hitting you." Raya smiled at him she looked down her mind was spinning.

"Um, are you going to punish me for leaving and yelling at you?" Chris looked into her eyes and saw the utter vulnerability in them. It wasn't the eyes of a girl who was almost fourteen; those were the eyes of a small wounded child. His heart broke. He lowered his head towards her face so that their eyes could meet.

"Look, I'm not going to punish you. All we are is friends. I'm just here to help you get back with your dad, ok?" He brushed a stray hair out of her face. "Alright?" She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah thanks."

"Come on now, let's go before the big ogre comes back." Raya smiled and continued down the hallway with Chris. She saw Randy walking in front of her and smiled at him. He shook his head and continued walking. She sighed, he'd never come around.

:D Reviews! Lemme know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Raya's arms were burning. Mark was the meanest human being…ever. There was no way that a personal assistant could possibly work this hard. So far he'd made her shine his work boots, hand wash a stain out of his leotard, and personally grab his numerous plates from catering. Right now she was sitting on a crate behind one of the equipment bins near the loading dock. He'd never find her there. Raya sighed, she never thought her life would have turned out like this. A dad who didn't want her and a mother who was only around in letters. There was no way she could go on living like this.

"Boo." Raya jumped drastically then looked up at the assailant. Her eyes narrowed.

"Randy." Randy smiled his cocky smirk at her. Raya stood up and glanced around. "What do you want?" He shrugged.

"Maybe I came by to see you." Raya frowned. "Or maybe I came to find you because you still have Mark's leotard and he can't go on without it." Raya's eyes bulged out of her head and she gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She pushed randy out of the way and sprinted down the hall leaving Randy to watch her run. He sighed to himself.

"She looks just like her mother," he said.

* * *

Mark was seething. He knew that kid hated him but he never once thought she'd purposefully ruin a show. He was shaking he was so angry. Vince sitting across from him wasn't exactly happy either. He was ready to send her right back to where she came from.

The door burst open and Raya was panting with the leotard in hand. "I'm so sorry, I thought I gave it back to you." Mark shook his head and walked over to the corner of the room leaving Raya to endure Vince's glare alone.

"Have a seat." Raya cringed at the utter sound of fire in his voice. She took a seat on the couch. "I told you not to mess with my business just last week and here you go and do it anyway!" Raya didn't respond, she really hated authority figures. "So let me try to understand this. Mark gave you a task to complete and you thought it'd be funny to disappear while you were doing it?" Raya again didn't answer. Vince crossed his arms over his chest. "I expect to be answered." Raya rolled her eyes.

"I thought I'd given it back," she said through clenched teeth. Vince opened his mouth to speak but Chris and Hunter entered the room. Immediately Chris walked over to Raya.

"Are you ok?" She nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"We were just talking about her actions tonight." Chris turned to Vince.

"Vince, she's a little girl, take it easy on her." Vince raised his eyebrow.

"Mark's been working her too hard. She can barely lift her arms at the end of the night. Come on, she probably just went for a break and forgot what she was supposed to be doing." Mark at the mention of his name had turned around and reentered from the corner.

"I ain't done nothin' to her. She's alright, just weak." Raya glared at him.

"Screw you Shrek." Vince's neck snapped toward Raya.

"Hey while you're here you'll watch your mouth. Have some respect." Raya just rolled her eyes. "Mark has she paid her debt?" Mark grunted.

"Yeah."

"Good." He turned back to Raya. "You've got three strikes. You're little stunt tonight was strike one. If you hit three strikes I promise you I won't hesitate to send you back to Greenville Missouri, got it?" Raya didn't say anything she just nodded. "I think since you can't seem to be alone without wreaking havoc that during shows you should be confined to my or Hunter's supervision." Raya tightened her scowl, this was so unfair.

"Of course, cause you run the world," she said rolling her eyes. Vince looked at her.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Look here-" Chris cut him off.

"Come on Vince, she didn't mean to. I mean give her a break. She's reacting the only way she knows how. " Vince shook his head.

"Twice she's disrupted a show, and twice she's disrespected me to my face. It's either she learns her place or she goes back home it's her choice." Chris glanced at Raya and sighed.

"Fine."

"I thought you'd see it my way. Now if you'll excuse me I have places to be." He glanced one more time at Raya and walked out of the room.

Raya closed her eyes tightly, she sighed. She couldn't believe the sudden change of events. She was feeling some tightness in her chest. Shaking it off she drifted off into a remembrance of things past.

"_Raya Sweetie, come and grab the basket." Raya looked up at her Mom and nodded pulling the almost too heavy basket out of her mother's hands. This was her favorite day of the week. Every Sunday afternoon her mom and her would have a picnic in the park by their house. It was their special day. _

_Raya smiled sweetly as the truck pulled into the parking lot. "Mama, is Randy coming today?" Her mother smiled at her knowing the answer._

"_I don't know, do you think he will?" Raya scrunched her eyebrows._

"_Of course he will, he promised me," she said indignantly. Her mother smiled at the form appearing behind Raya. _

"_He promised you what?" Raya's face beamed and she flung herself into Randy's arms. He picked her up and she kissed his cheek. _

"_See, I told Mama you'd come." She turned towards her mother. "See Mama, Daddy's here, just like I said." Lizzy and Randy just looked at each other. Lizzy tried to play damage control. She didn't want Randy to get the wrong idea._

"_Baby, um what did you just call Randy?" Raya kept herself engrossed with Randy's necklace._

"_I called him Daddy, that's what he is," she said in a matter of fact tone. Lizzy looked at Randy who merely shrugged and kissed Raya's cheek. _

"_Let's eat!" He tickled Raya's stomach causing her to bust into a fit of giggles. _

"_Daddy stop that, I don't wanna laugh." _

Raya's eyes opened and they darted all around her seeing the bright lights. _Where was she? _ "Can you hear me?" Raya looked at the unfamiliar face and nodded. "Good, Sweetie you had an asthma attack. Does your chest hurt a bit?" Raya took a deep breath and felt the tightness. She nodded. "Alright, we're on the way to the hospital your dad is here with you." Raya couldn't breathe, her dad? Before she could get her question answered she passed back out.

* * *

Chris ran down the halls of the hotel. He saw the numbers increasing….402, 404, 406…412! He knocked on the door violently. "Randy open up, it's Chris!" Chris waited impatiently for Randy to come to the door. He shook his head, his heart was about to beat out of his chest. "Randy!" Finally the door opened revealing a groggy Randy.

"What?" he rasped out.

"It's Raya, they rushed her to the emergency room." Suddenly Randy was alert. He turned back into the room and started fumbling for clothes and his license. "Let's go. Mark's there with her now." The two men practically ran out of the room and down the hall.

"What happened?"

"She had an asthma attack and passed out." Randy's heart lurched in his chest. She was probably scared out of her mind. He remembered all those times Raya had asthma attacks and she'd be scared out of her mind, which only made it worse. He kicked himself, he could've easily stopped it before it got so bad she passed out. _Hold on Baby. _

* * *

Raya woke up feeling a bit tired. She pulled herself up in the hospital bed and looked around the room. They said her dad was there or had she dreamed that? She shook her head, it was probably a dream all she saw was Mark. He was looking at her intently.

"How do you feel?" She shrugged. Mark nodded. "You passed out after having an asthma attack." Raya shook her head, she hated when she got so flustered that she passed out. She sighed. That was another great show of her incompetence. She couldn't even breathe right.

"Um, th-thank you for being here." She felt guilty for having caused him so much trouble, she'd never thought he'd be there for her. "I um sorry about everything." Mark watched her stare at the sheet on her legs. It seemed that the tough outer shell was gone and replaced with a vulnerable shell of compassion. He sighed, he'd been hard on her too.

"It's fine, I'm sorry about being mean to you all week. It was uncalled for." Raya smiled and nodded.

The silence overtook them and Raya drifted back into a deep sleep. Her mind was ravaged with dreams of her past foster homes. The intense psychological abuse, the beatings, sleeping outside. She couldn't take it, her body started to thrash violently. "Ray." Raya heard the voice, it was so familiar. "Ray." Raya looked up.

"Mama?"

"Rae-Bear wake up." Raya regained consciousness to a hand stroking her sweat laden hair. She gasped.

"Randy?" He smiled.

"Yeah Ray it's me. Are you ok?" She nodded. Randy took a deep breath, she looked so fragile.

"Why are you here?" Randy sighed.

"I knew you'd say that. You always did get right down to the point." She shrugged.

"Runs in the family I guess." Randy nodded, that it did. His Lizzy had quite an affinity for laying it all out for him that was the most captivating thing about her. He sighed and stood up.

"I heard you had an asthma attack."

"Yeah that's why I'm in the hospital." Randy smiled, she had picked up her sarcastic nature from him during the second half of their first year together. Cute kid.

"You need anything?"

"Yeah to get out of here. I hate hospitals." She visibly cringed, the last time she'd been in one was when her mother had died. They all had that same smell. Clorox and death. Raya's eyes became calloused. She had to go through that _alone_. Randy wasn't there and she had no one else. ALONE. Randy noticed her change.

"Ray are you ok?" She glared at him.

"No, I'm not. I want to go home." Randy could understand that.

"Well, I'll call Chris and see what he can do."

"Why do you need him?"

"Well he's your guardian and he takes care of you." Raya rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem?"

"You," she said simply. Now it was Randy's turn to roll his eyes.

"What?"

"All I want is you and you can't give me that. Probably, 'cause you're so full of yourself that you couldn't possibly imagine sharing." Randy stiffened.

"Raya Ann, watch your mouth." Raya laughed.

"You're really dense you know that?" Randy's eyes narrowed. "Where do you get off telling me _anything? _If I remember correctly you are not my father 'you could've been but you're not'." She shook her head. "You know maybe I shouldn't have come back, it's not like you ever cared anyway." That hit Randy where it hurt.

"That's not true."

"Yeah right."

"Ray, I did care." Her eyes grew large. "No, I mean I do care-well sort of." Raya just rolled her eyes and glared at him shaking her head. She couldn't believe he had said that. Jerk. A numbing silence engrossed the room. Raya turned away and placed her head on her palm. Never in her life had she imagined that she'd be in a hospital room having this conversation. She just wanted her mom. She wiped away the lone tear hat fell down her face.

Randy knew she was trying not to cry and had no idea how to help her. He started to grind his teeth, he couldn't figure out what to say. His heart had lurched inside his chest when he found out she was in the hospital. He thought he'd never get his breathing back to normal. There was something inside her that tied him to Lizzy. Maybe it was her smile or her attitude, but somehow she had Lizzy written all over her. Something twisted inside of him. He and Lizzy had shared a special relationship, he'd planned on spending his life with her and her daughter but then she left him and took both Raya and his heart with her. He couldn't shake it. His mind drifted back to one of their last conversations.

_Randy and Lizzy were snuggling on the couch after a long day of softball games then a celebratory dinner. Raya was down the hall in bed so the adults were enjoying their much needed time alone. Randy rubbed his hand on Lizzy's arm and pulled her closer to his chest which she gladly accepted. _

"_Randal?" Randy smiled and looked down into her pools of dark chocolate. _

"_Yes Elizabeth-Sue?" Lizzy paused for a moment before responding. _

"_I love you." Randy smiled, she'd always said that to him but he often hesitated to say it back, but this time was different._

"_I love you too." Lizzy smiled, that was exactly what she'd begged to hear. Finally she knew he reciprocated their love. He'd shown it, but now he'd said it. That's all she wanted. Randy kissed her nose and they continued watching the movie. _

_Twenty minutes later they turned around to hear a thud. Both Randy and Lizzy leapt of the couch to see Raya collapsed on the ground gasping. Randy acting without thought picked her up and sprinted her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower to allow the steam to engulf her. He rummaged into the medicine cabinet to find her inhaler. He kept pumping the inhaler, but she couldn't seem to breathe. _

"_Lizzy, it's not working!" _

"_I'm comin!" Lizzy ran into the bathroom with a rag with honey on it and placed it on Raya's face. "Come on baby deep breaths." Raya did as she was told and she eventually her breathing evened out. Lizzy and Randy smiled with relief. Lizzy stood up and turned the shower off as Randy kept Raya nuzzled in his chest. "Alright, let's get you back in bed." Raya shook her head. Lizzy's eyes narrowed. "Ray, I know you're scared but you need to go back to sleep." Raya lowered her head to hide her tears. Randy's heart broke. Without consulting Lizzy he stood up with Raya in his arms. _

"_She can watch some TV for a few minutes." Lizzy stared at him. "Come on, just for a minute. She's too scared to go to bed right now, right Rae-Bear?" Raya nodded and placed her head into Randy's neck. Lizzy sighed. _

"_Alright." Soon the make shift family of three was watching cartoon in the living room. So much for a romantic adult evening. Within minutes, Raya passed back into a deep sleep. Randy sensed the tension. _

"_I'm sorry." Lizzy licked her lips and glared at him._

"_No you're not." _

"_I am." _

_"You don't even know what you did."_

_"I do, I didn't mean to undermine your authority, but I couldn't stand her being scared and alone. I__t was just that she was so scared__-" He paused as Raya stirred on his lap. Once he was sure she was asleep, he spoke again. "I couldn't take it." Lizzy sighed._

"_It's fine," she sighed, "I guess that's why I love you so much." Randy was intrigued._

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes, that nurturing thing you do with her melts my heart. I know you'll always be there for her." Randy smiled._

"_I'll be there for her and you. We'll be a family." Lizzy smiled at him. _

"_You promise?" Randy nodded and kissed her._

_"On everything I am." Lizzy smiled and leaned into Randy's embrace, she could sleep knowing he'd take care of her daughter.  
_

Randy shook his head out of the memory. That had been so long ago. She was gone and their life never happened. His glare shifted to Raya who was now staring at the sheets. He stopped his emotions that were running amok and walked toward the door. "I guess I'll see you at the next town." Raya looked at him with hollow eyes.

"Sure." Randy turned and walked out of the hospital room hoping to leave his heart behind. No heart, no pain. No pain, no problem. And no problem was good.

* * *

Raya sighed as she shadowed Hunter around the building. He wasn't as bad as she thought he'd be. He was a world nicer than Mark...and funnier. "Hey, Ray why don't you head back to my office while I grab us something to eat?" She nodded.

"Ok." Raya found herself excited that she was finally free. For the first time in almost a month she was alone, and how great it felt. Somehow she finally found herself fitting in with these huge men known as wrestlers. Minus the fact that Randy was still ignoring her, she was having fun. Well as much fun as to be expected when neither one of your parents were around. Raya watched Randy angrily stalked into his locker room. She shook her head, he was getting what he deserved.

* * *

Randy grunted he had yet another stinker of a match. This wasn't going to work. His mind was constantly wandering and consequentially he was off his game. He sighed and started throwing stuff into his bag. He kicked a chair as the door opened.

"Randy." Randy turned around and looked deep into his friend's eyes.

"Don't say it Sant, I already know it sucked."

"That's an understatement."

"I told you not to say it." Santino rolled his eyes.

"Bro, you've got to do something about this. You're gonna get hurt or worse hurt somebody if you don't get your mind right." Randy sighed.

"I know."

"Obviously not. You need to do something and do it fast." The conversation stopped as Vince walked into the dressing room much to Randy's chagrin.

"He's right." Vince walked closer to Randy. "I know that you've been distracted, but this has to stop."

"I know." Vince nodded.

"I'm glad you do. I'm want you to try and reconnect with Raya." Randy opened his mouth but Vince waved his hand to stop him. "I know it's none of my business, but this is in fact my business and you're messing things up." Randy grunted. "I can't tell you to do it, but I can say that your character _might_ suffer if you don't." Randy gritted his teeth but nodded slowly, he really had no choice in the matter.

"Good to hear. I'll have Chris call you and work out a schedule. I expect to see some progress by next week." Randy shook his head and threw his bag across the room. He was furious.

* * *

Raya laughed and chewed on her turkey sandwich. Hunter was happy, that he could make her smile. He knew pretty much the whole story, well her side of it at least . He couldn't help but want to be her friend, someone she could depend on. He couldn't imagine being in her position to have no one in the world. He sighed, he wanted to wring Randy's neck. This kid was amazing and he was missing out.

"Paul, where's the cat when the lights go out?" Hunter's face scrunched a moment of thought.

"Under the couch?" Raya shook her head.

"No…in the dark!" He smiled at the horrendous joke but couldn't help but laugh along with Raya's contagious laugh.

"You're a fun kid." She stopped mid laugh and sighed. Hunter cringed at her sudden change.

"I wish Randy saw it that way."

"Why don't you leave it alone?" Raya looked at him intently. "I mean, why not try for a new family, it might be an easier hill to climb." Raya shrugged.

"That's true, but we both made a promises and I'd like to keep them."

"Oh?" She nodded.

"My mom told me Randy promised her he'd always take care of me and right before she died I promised her that I'd find him and make him live up to that promise." She paused. "I know it's probably selfish, but he's my dad, well the only one I've ever known." She shifted with the uncomfortable nature in the conversation. "I used to go school and see kids with their dads and tell stories and I didn't have that. All I ever really wanted was to have my dad back, it's all I still want except now I want my mom back too." Hunter smiled.

"We'll get it done kid." Raya smiled and went back to eating.

Vince stood outside the door and smiled as heard what she was saying, he now knew he was doing the right thing. He was going to reunite them, whether they liked it or not.

Hey guys, thanks for everything!

Lemme know what you think and feel free to hit me up with suggestions. I love em!

Be sure to check out RKOengima, ncjazzknights, Mattagot's stories, they're great!


	4. Chapter 4

Raya was so angry, who was Vince to meddle in her business? Sure she'd meddled in his a time or two but that wasn't on purpose. This sucked. Grunting angrily, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the door. Apparently, it was alright for adults to make decisions regarding kids without consulting them but not the other way around. Sure it made sense for a little kid, but she was almost fourteen! To top it all off Chris was going on a promo tour, which is why she'd be alternating between Randy and Hunter for the next few weeks. Great, now she had to spend a week at a time with Randy, awesome. Just great, living with someone who'd prefer if you didn't exist. She rolled her eyes. Man, this threw a monkey wrench in her plans. He had to want her, not be forced to want her. She sighed, time to regroup.

Chris seeing her packing walked up behind her and tugged on her braid. She turned around looking with eyes marred with confusion and anger. He smiled at her hoping to livin' up her mood.

"Ray it's going to be ok, I'll still be at half the shows and if you need me call me." Raya looked at Chris in his Fozzy shirt and smiled. In just a few short weeks she'd really become close to him. They pounded fists. Chris took a deep look at Raya, with her flowing black hair and blue eyes with flecks of yellow he couldn't imagine anyone not wanting her. He shook his head, he'd have Hunter look out for her. Lord knows Randy had rocks for brains.

"Thanks," she said smiling, but before Raya could say anything else Randy came over angrily and grabbed her bags out of her hands.

"Let's go." Chris glared at Randy, but didn't say anything. He gave Raya a hug and walked off. "Come on." Raya rolled her eyes and walked quietly behind Randy. For the last six years she'd imagined what her life would be like when she got to travel on the road with Randy. Never in a million years did she think it'd end up like this. Never. Most kids got to spend time with their dads regularly, this was her first time spending any real time with him in years and here was disgusted at her presence. She sighed, way to go Vince.

* * *

Chris walked into the front of the hotel and sighed as Randy's bus drove away. He felt like his heart was being pulled as he watched the bus travel down the road…that little girl, was such a joy, his joy. He shook his head. He hoped he'd done the right thing by agreeing to this. Lord knows she didn't need any more pain in her life.

"Hey Chris."

"Paul." After a moment Paul spoke slowly and with caution.

"So, do you think this is going to work out between Randy and Ray?" Paul just stared in the distance, after a moment he spoke.

"I don't know." The silence engulfed them. Neither of them knew exactly what to say.

"What if it doesn't?" That was the question everyone had been dreading. It hung in the air and seemed to suffocate them both. Paul cleared his throat.

"It will." Chris turned to Paul.

"But what if it doesn't?" Chris sighed. "You and I both know that Randy's an idiot and Raya is as tough as they come, I think she's on her last leg with him." Paul sighed he wouldn't admit what Raya had told him in confidence, that was between them.

"I know," he said looking at the ground.

"I don't want her to be out in the cold if Randy decides he's had enough." Shaking his head Chris spoke. "If he doesn't then I'll take her." Paul smiled but shook his head.

"No, if it comes to that I'll do it. Steph and I have plenty of room and plus you're a rock star. The kid can't live that life." Chris smiled and nodded. They both knew if it came down to that, then neither would hesitate to act they just hoped they wouldn't need to.

* * *

Randy was sitting on the couch flipping through a magazine as Raya sat across from him glaring. They'd been on the road for over three hours and he hadn't said a word to her. It wasn't like she'd asked Vince to make him do this, but she was suffering none the less. She grunted in frustration and crossed the bus. In one swift motion she snatched the magazine out of his hand and threw it toward the back of the bus. Randy glared up at her scowling.

"What is your problem?" His words were harsh. Raya just shrugged and took her seat across from him.

"Now you have to talk to me." Randy gave her a smirk and pulled out his iPod. Raya couldn't believe that he'd stoop so low to avoid talking to her. She felt a tear leave her eye. Quickly wiping it away she crossed the bus again and snatched the ear bud out of his ear. Randy being fed up grabbed her wrist in a viselike hold and started to squeeze. Raya screamed and fell to the floor. "Rule, don't you ever touch my stuff again." Randy released his grip and shoved her arm out of his way. Raya walked back to her seat and started rubbing her wrist as she glared at Randy. She couldn't fathom any longer how her mother had ever loved a man like him. How had she ever loved him herself? Him…Randy…Daddy…the Viper. She shook her head. Life just wasn't fair.

An hour later they were still on the road. Raya was asleep curled up on the couch, but Randy was staring intently at her. He felt terrible about squeezing her arm like that. He couldn't find any justification in his mind as to why he'd done that and yet he had. Maybe, it was easier to pretend like her presence didn't bother him, but it did. It_ really _did. It was like dealing with Lizzy all over again, and that was just too much pain to bear. He sighed he'd have to make it up to her. You know, show her that he wasn't such a jerk. He told his driver to stop at the nearest mall, there he'd have to make his move.

Raya woke up to feel a hand on her face. She glared when it was Randy looking down at her gently. She pushed his hand out of her face and sat up. "I didn't know I was bothering you by sleeping." Randy rolled his eyes at her sarcasm and stood up. He turned and walked towards the bus exit.

"Brush your teeth, we have somewhere to be." Raya rolled her eyes, of course her schedule would have to conform to his. As slowly as she could manage, she found another shirt and brushed her teeth. Overall it should have taken her all of five minutes to brush her teeth and change, but with her dragging her feet she'd stretched it to just under fifteen. Thoroughly pleased with herself she stepped outside the bus to encounter a glaring Randy. "I thought I told you to hurry up."

"I never heard any such words." Randy shook his head, he was trying to show her he was sorry. They walked towards the entrance of the mall, Raya stopped dead in her tracks. Randy groaned, what now? "I'm not going in."

"Yes you are." She shook her head.

"You're trying to bribe me." She shook her head again. "You can't bribe me for that." Randy rolled his eyes and pulled out his credit card. He flashed the nice green card in front of her face.

"You can get whatever you want." Raya sighed and weighed her options. Say no and get nothing or say yes, still not forgive him and get everything…hmm, let's think. Within seconds she snatched the card out of his hand. Randy smiled, he always got his way.

Forty-five minutes later, Randy wished he'd never dreamed this idea up. Who knew a thirteen year old girl could spend so much money? If he hadn't stopped her she would have entered him into nine different cell phone plans, four different car raffles, and would have bought a bagel shop. Randy shook his head, he was convinced she was the spawn of satan. Pure and simple, she was an evil genius in designer capris.

"Are you done yet?" Raya glared at him out of the corner of her eye. She was talking to the cashier behind the register. A very cute cashier.

"Not now," she hissed. Randy rolled his eyes and turned his back to look around the store. He grimaced it was one of those designer stores full of surf boards and overpriced jeans. Why anyone would ever want to shop here, he had no clue. He rolled his eyes at the sheer amount of colors on one of the hoodies. Who'd be caught dead in a purple, yellow, blue, _and_ green hoodie? That screamed there's something wrong with you. (A/N I personally would love it. :P…continuing)

"Alright that's going to be 624.33, Ray-Ray." Randy's ears perked up at the price, then enflamed at the name the kid used. Randy turned around and stared at the kid.

"What'd you just say?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"Just chill, here's the card Levi." Randy rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"Here's your receipt and here's my number, keep in touch Ray." Randy turned around again Raya shook her head and practically pushed him and their bags out of the store. As soon as they left Randy stopped her.

"Who was that?" Raya sighed and continued walking. So it was ok for him to care when it was convenient? Get out of here, there's no such thing as a part time dad. None. It's all or nothing. Get in or get out. No bluffs welcome. Randy grabbed her arm and Raya flinched. Randy noticed. "What was that?" Raya didn't respond.

"I'm hungry."

"Fine, we'll take these to the bus then grab something to eat." She nodded, she'd need a few minutes to gather her thoughts. Times on the road with a part time daddy. Fun.

* * *

Ray chewed her lobster happily. If she couldn't figure out any better way to get under Randy's skin, spending all of his money would have to do. She'd been keeping a rough tab in her head all day and so far it was about three thousand dollars. What a glorious day.

Randy grunted, he'd been trying to apologize all day he just couldn't find the words. He figured now was a time as good as any inside a restaurant where they were in the back away from the general public. "Um Ray, I'm sorry about earlier." Raya didn't say anything she just continued to chew on her lobster. Her wrist had turned a tinge of purple from his grip and had some minor swelling but otherwise she was fine. "I uh it won't happen again." Raya looked up into Randy's eyes.

"I know," she paused, "'cause if it does I'm going public with how Randy Orton is a child abuser." Randy's eyes narrowed.

"It's not child abuse if you're my kid, it's discipline." Raya's eyebrows rose.

"No actually, since I'm just your 'ex's daughter' I think its abuse." Raya hardened her glare. "Besides, I'd hate to have to tell the world how you cold hearted you really are." Randy sat back and sipped his drink.

"You're terrible."

"No, I'm just a survivor. Go big or go home." Randy stared into her eyes and saw her soul. It was like she held all of her greatest and lowest moments within those deep orbital pools. For a moment, he saw one glimmer of hope, a spark of life, then it died as quickly as it'd come. He shook his head, Lizzy Bradley was alive and well.

* * *

Alrighty, there's chapter four! I dig me some reviews, so keep em comin.

I really appreciate all the support.

ATTN: Updates on NTB and CS will probably come after next week. :D

As always drop a message w/suggestions or allos. :P

See ya next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

Raya ran down the hallway of Amway Arena…Chris! Chris couldn't help but to smile as the little girl ran towards him. He was a bit bothered by the fact that Raya didn't seem at all affected by Randy who was now carrying her bag. Raya flew into his arms.

"Chris! I missed ya buddy." Chris held her at arm's length and then looked at her.

"Of course you have no choice, I'm just that amazing." Raya rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, old man." Raya couldn't stop smiling at him, he was so special to her…for some strange reason. "So how has it been? You're not supposed to be back for a few more months?" Chris smiled at her.

"I was actually just coming by to say hi to the guys _and_ to this small ball of black hair and green eyes." Raya smiled she'd really missed Chris. He was funny and made her smile, too bad he was only going to be around every once in a while. Randy walked up to them unamused by their encounter.

"Raya, I'll be in the locker room. Go find Hunter, I don't wanna hear any crap tonight. You better stay out of trouble." Raya looked down at the floor but didn't respond. "Raya," Randy said firmly.

"Fine." Randy looked her in the eyes with a strong glare.

"I mean it."

"I heard you." Randy gave her one last glare and then walked away. As soon as his back was turned Raya stuck her tongue out at him. "Bald Snot-Monkey." Chris snorted and gave her a high five.

"Oh man, I thought you brain got sucked up by the blood chasers for a minute." Raya looked at him in disgusted intrigue.

"What? I never."

"Oh yeah please, you were all Yes Sir Mr. Orton anything you say daddy dearest." Raya's mouth hung in an "o" shape.

"Not unh, jerk." Chris smiled at her and pulled her into a hug seconds _after_ she punched him in the stomach. She couldn't let it die that easily, could she? "Ray, you look great! How's Randy been treating you?" She shrugged.

"Could be worse."

"Could be better too, right?" She nodded but didn't respond. "Want me to kill him?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I still kinda need him. Jerk or not, he's muh dad." Chris nodded, he had to give it to her, she was determined.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat."

"I actually should be going to find Paul, I'm supposed to find him within in ten minutes of being here, because _apparently_ I can't stay out of trouble." Chris smiled.

"Well see, I seem to know that a little birdie said that since I'm here tonight_ and _not working with _absolutely_ nothing to do, that you could stay with me tonight." Raya beamed.

"Oodles."

"What?"

"Oodles."

"I have no idea what that means? None!" Raya rolled her eyes.

"You're such an old man." Chris smiled.

"Oh really?" He began tickling Raya's sides. She fell into a fit of laughter. Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared. Her laugh was so infectious and liberating. It was like her laugh could bring back all your happiest memories. It was truly a beautiful sound.

* * *

Randy was pretty pumped. He'd had a great match tonight and it seemed he was back in his groove. The crowd was with him and his mind was in it. It was simply awesome. Simply and utterly awesome. "Randy." Randy stopped dead…Vince.

"Vince."

"Great match tonight, great match. I'm glad to see you back on your game." Randy smirked.

"Thank you."

"I want to put the title back on you here sometime soon, do you think you can handle that?"

"Yeah, I can."

"Good."

"So how's Raya?" Randy shrugged. "I see she's doing fine, Phil however is a bit irritated with her." Randy sighed.

"Ugh, what'd she do?"

"Not sure, although I know he's quite upset." They both heard pounding footsteps. "You know what, why don't you ask him?" Vince left leaving Randy to face Phil alone.

"I'm going to strangle that kid of yours." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Phil held up his bleached Diet Coke t-shirt.

"Your little demon thought it'd be funny to ruin my property," he balled his shirt up, "I'll show her," he seethed. Randy sighed.

"Look, I'll handle it, but don't you dare touch her. I'll deal with this."

"You better because the next time, I'm going to slaughter the little menance." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Randy grunted as he watched Phil walk away. He'd specifically told her to stay out of trouble. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Randy walked towards his locker-room headed for the shower. He needed to cool down.

* * *

Raya smiled as she chewed on her cold cut sandwich. She was enjoying watching everyone pick on each other. Friendly banter was so good for the soul. It was like everyone was one big happy family. She looked around the crowd and noticed Chris was missing. Their night had been so much fun. It was really freeing to be able to be a kid with kid sized worries. She was going to miss this when he went back on the road with his band. She sighed, she wanted to soak up as much time with him as she could.

"Little Paul." Paul rolled his eyes…why did Big Show get to be Big Paul?

"What's up?"

"I'm going to go and find Chris, ok? I'll be right back."

"Alright, if you can't find him come back."

"Ok." Raya smiled as she headed down the hallway. She saw CM Punk walk past her glaring and she smirked. She'd never liked that freak. Diet Coke drinking pyscho. Anyway, it was time to look for Chris.

Raya walked for a few minutes and couldn't find him. It was a bit scary really, where'd he gone? She didn't like it when people left without a response. Too many people in her life had left like that, it made her uneasy. What if he was hurt? Wait, what if he decided he didn't want her? She shook her head and started walking faster and looking harder…Chris.

Randy walked out of the locker room with their bags in hand. Hers was over his shoulder and his was rolling behind him. He had tried to calm down, but all it did was make it worse. He was livid. He walked down the hallway hoping that he'd find her in the midst of all the superstars but that wasn't the case. For a minute he started to panic as his eyes darted across the group of people and then he saw her. For a split second he could've sworn he'd seen the seven year old girl he loved, but then she was gone. Quickly he walked across the hallway.

"What is the matter with you?" Raya jumped back, she hadn't seen him coming.

"Um." Randy rubbed his bald head flicking on the 'viper' switch.

"My God, can't you ever listen to a word I say?" Raya crossed her arms in defiance, she hadn't done anything.

"What are you talking about?" Randy felt rage explode inside of him.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know you do it well."

"Not better than you." Randy smirked then he grabbed her arm tightly.

"Let's go." When Raya didn't move his squeezed even tighter causing her to yelp. "Wanna move now?" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I hate you!"

"Take a number." Raya looked up at him behind tears. Why was he being like this?

"You're a jerk and I wish my mother never loved you." Randy's heart broke at the phrase. "I wish I never loved you. You're pathetic!" Randy eyes narrowed. Two can play that game.

"Well you know what? I'm sure she's glad she never has to look at you again." The fire in Raya's eyes died and it was replaced by an abyss of sadness. As much as she hated to, she burst into tears.

"Raya!" Chris pulled the shaking girl into his arms. He rubbed Raya's back as she cried. He glared daggers at Randy. What kind of grown man would do that to a child? Not just any child but _his _child. Chris couldn't' understand it.

Randy couldn't take all of the eyes staring at him. He hadn't meant to say that, but happened. Grunting he shuffled, if he could just get away from the scene…moving as quietly as he could he backed away slowly then started walking in the other direction. Then as soon as someone noticed him, he started running like the coward he was. Just like Lizzy, he'd run.

Raya watched Randy run from the scene and couldn't help but to think, "Why doesn't anyone want me?"

* * *

Alrighty, :P There's an update. I really love that you guys read my stories and review. It really means a lot to me. Lemme know what you think!

I love feedback...lemme know what you think? Randy a jerK?


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

For Mattagot for her amazing two chapters of family ties…please check it out.

Other authors I recommend…NCJazzyKnights, rkoEngima, and calmdemeanors. :P They've got great stories.

* * *

"Ray, come on, come out of there." Again there was no response. Paul slid down the door of his hotel room. Ever since Randy's little comment earlier, Raya had been crying and distant. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't do anything except cry and stare with those big distant green eyes. Paul sighed, Randy was an idiot. Why would you he say that to her? There was already a search party out to seek, kill, and destroy Randy but it wouldn't happen soon enough.

Randy groaned as he phone rang for the billionth time that night. He didn't want to deal with this tonight…or ever. He'd never asked for any of this. All he wanted was to be left alone. Randy decided to lie back and let the motions of the road drift all of his problems away.

An hour later, Paul still had no luck getting the small girl out of the bathroom, he was concerned that she had passed out or worse had another asthma attack. He stood up, he had enough of this. "Ray, I'm coming in, ok?" Again no response. He sighed, "Ok Ray, I'm coming in, alright?" Paul sighed and used his large frame as a battering ram. The door easily popped open. The sight before him, made his chest drop into his stomach. There she was lying on the tile with balled up tissues in her hands sobbing and shaking. Paul knelt down and pulled her into his arms. "Ssh," he cooed. He rubbed the top of her hair as she cried.

They sat there for what felt like eternity. Paul was gently rocking her back and forth while she continued to sob into the now soggy tissues. Paul glanced down and noticed that she'd finally fallen asleep. He waited a few moments before standing up and carrying her into the main hotel room. Sighing, he laid her down on one bed and pull the covers over her. He blew out a breath, this was going to be a long and winding road.

"_Daddy!" Randy smiled as he threw Raya up in the air and then onto her bed with a splat. She was beaming happily after one of their Sunday picnics and Randy had lost the coin flip for bedtime duty. It was common knowledge around babysitters and friends that Raya was difficult to put to bed. Everyone thought it was funny how Randy was the only one who could get her to sleep in under an hour. How he did it, no one knew. "So, how'd I do today?" He smiled at her._

"_Oh, you were a great little catcher today. I was a proud Daddy." Raya smiled._

"_I was proud of you too, I get to tell everyone that my daddy is a WWE superstar." Randy nodded running his hand through his shaggy hair. _

"_Really? Well then I guess I'll have to take you to a show one day so you can show me off to your friends." Raya smiled._

"_Ooh yay." She yawned._

"_Alright, Ray-Bear, you've gotta hit the sack." She nodded. "You ready?" She smiled._

"_One sheep."_

"_Two cows."_

"_Three ducks…" The pattern continued until Raya eyes sleepily closed. Randy kissed her cheek and went to slide out of the bed. "Daddy?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Stay for a minute." Randy couldn't turn down a sweet offer like that, so he stayed._

_Twenty minutes later, Lizzy walked into the room and broke into a wide grin. Their laying in her daughter's twin bed was Randy with his legs over the edge and Raya sleeping on his chest. She couldn't help but to run and grab her camera. This was a definite Kodak moment. She'd be sure to keep this forever. _

Randy's eyes rolled open as he felt a pair of eyes boring at him. He was still groggy. He groaned and rolled over. "What do you want Cena?"

"You to stop being an idiot. You realize that little girl hasn't stopped crying since you left." Randy sighed, she'd always been a sensitive child, crying at the least bit of a scolding.

"Go away John." Hoping that he'd left Randy opened his eye further…cell phone? Randy sighed as his ear got chewed off by the proverbial locker room leader.

* * *

Paul yawned and sat up. He got up to answer the door and wasn't surprised by who was on the other side. "Hey Mark." Mark walked in.

"How is she?" Paul shook his head.

"Hasn't said a word, then she cried herself to sleep." Mark shook his head, poor kid. "You guys get a hold of Chris or Randy?" Mark shook his head.

"Chris is still in the air, but I left a message for him to call us as soon as he lands. Randy on the other hand is still a yellow-belly coward. He'll be back here tomorrow to straighten this crap out." Paul scoffed, like it'd be that easy.

"Do you think he will come?" Without missing a beat, Mark responded.

"He will or death will ensue." Paul nodded, it seemed simple enough. Mark noticed the bags under Paul's eyes. "Hey, why don't you go and get some sleep and shower in my room. I'll stay with her."

"I don't know, she's pretty skittish around you."

"I know, but look you're not much good to her in the condition you're in." Paul nodded seeing his point.

"True. Alright, her inhaler is in the top drawer and her bag is in the closet."

"Simple enough." Paul quietly walked out of the room leaving Mark and Raya alone.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Raya rolled over. Her eyes were burning and her nose was stuffy. It call soon came flooding back to her. How could he say that? Who was she kidding it was probably true. She stretched and sighed. She turned and saw Mark slouching in a chair in the corner staring at her intently. It was like the hospital all over again. Raya flop back and sighed. Mark smiled at her and sat up straight resting his hands on his knees.

"How do you feel?" Raya just lay there, she really didn't feel like talking…about anything. Mark shifted in his seat. He stood up and stood over her still laying form. "Sit up." Raya wanted with everything in her being to defy him, but his height and scowl intimidated her. She took a deep breath and sat up. Mark sat down on the bed next to her and put his hands on her face. "How's your head, is it stuffy or congested?" Raya sighed and nodded. "Anything else hurt or feel out of whack?" She shook her head slightly…not really. "Eyes burn?" She looked down and nodded. Mark stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Raya sighed, not knowing what was coming next. She started tracing the design on the quilts, maybe he'd put her on a bus back to Greenville, Missouri. Think about it, there was no reason why they should keep her around. Randy was the one who she actually had a tie to and he didn't want her around. Why should anyone else? It wasn't like they had any real connection to her…no one did. Look at who she was with…Mark, where was Paul? Or Chris? She shook her head, she knew no one would want her. Just like Randy had said. She sighed, she wished Chris was here, but he wasn't. The loser had held her until his car arrived to take him to the airport, then just like everybody else he left. Raya felt a tear slip down her cheek as she remembered how hysterical she'd been when he tried to leave. She'd clung to him like a barnacle hoping with everything that she had that he wouldn't leave her too. Once again, she was wrong…so dreadfully wrong.

Mark walked back into the room carrying a wet rag and a glass of water. He sat back down on the bed. "Take these." She stiffened drastically. She'd been given pills before that didn't do what they were supposed to. She moved away from him. Mark shook his head, Raya's eyes held so much fear in them. Mark sighed, what had the kid been through? "Hey come on now, I ain't gonna hurt you." Raya still didn't move. "How about this, I take one and you take one, ok?" Raya still shook her head, they'd done that trick too. Mark was getting frustrated, but he didn't want to push her. He stood up. "Fine, how about this, we go and get you some medicine together? Will you take it then?" Raya gulped but didn't respond either way. "Alright then, your bag is in the closet. I'm going to step outside and make a phone call, just come out and get when you're done." Mark stepped out of the room as Raya groaned. More fun.

* * *

Paul sighed and rolled out of the bed. Checking the time he saw it was nine-thirty. He should get back to Raya. Imagine what would happen if he left them alone for too long? His pocket started to vibrate. "Hello?"

"Paul, its Chris, how's Ray?" Paul glanced at his phone, why was Chris calling from another number?

"Not good, she cried herself to sleep after you left. Hasn't spoken a word since." Chris sighed, Randy was an idiot.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know, but Randy's a liability."

"I know, I don't trust him to be alone with her anymore. If she shut down like this now, imagine what would happen if something really bad would happen."

"Somehow I don't think it could be any worse than your father telling you that your mother was happy she was dead so she didn't have to look at you." Chris's blood boiled all over again, he was going to slaughter Randy the next time he saw him. "I've been thinking, I think me and Steph should take her in. I mean we don't have any kids, well not yet. We could handle it."

"I know, but she wants to be with him. She _really _wants to be with him. I don't think she'd appreciate living with someone else when he's there."

"I know. I know." The silence between them consumed them as they became locked in their thoughts. Chris's mind was focused on the desperate look in her eyes when he'd left last night. He couldn't seem to get that image of her out of his mind. He felt like he'd abandoned his child. He rubbed his eyes…she _wasn't _his child. He was so confused.

* * *

Raya walked out of the room wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts. Mark smiled at her. "Weather confused?" Raya smiled with her eyes, briefly…then it quickly went back to that distant shell it had been since last night. Mark sighed, just have patience.

They walked in silence down the hallway and into the pharmacy that was adjacent to the restaurant within the hotel. Mark led her down the aisle where the medicines for congestion were. He picked out two figuring it'd help with her anxiety if she could choose. Raya chose the one in his left hand. Mark smiled, that was his choice too. They walked up to the cashier and Mark noticed Raya eying an ice cream cone. He smiled, at least she was being a kid for once. "Would you like one?" Raya looked up at him with distant eyes, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that was a yes. "Well get it then." Raya smiled to herself, at least _something_ was looking up for her.

* * *

Randy grunted as he walked down the hallway of the hotel. The lavish fixtures made him feel a bit uneasy. He couldn't deal with his overly pumping heart, it was a big _big _deal to be here for this very reason. He'd screwed up his daughter, he almost choked on the word. His…it lingered in his mind. Yes, she was his daughter. Now, if he could get the words out of his mouth it might make a difference or it might not. He knew it, he was a horrible person. All he could do now was beg for forgiveness and hope he didn't mess this up…again.

* * *

Five minutes later, she and Mark were headed back upstairs to the room. "Thank you." Mark did a double take and looked down at her. Her eyes flickered for an instant before she looked down at the ground. Mark laughed and then noticed that Raya stopped dead in her tracks. Mark looked at her confused and then he saw it…or him. Randy was standing at the end of the hall. He clenched his fist and urged Raya on. "I won't let him hurt you." Raya looked up at him and smiled, an actual genuine smile. Mark smiled back at her, they'd gotten somewhere.

Slowly they approached Randy, he was looking paler than usual. Mark shot him a glare that made Randy gulp. He took a deep breath but it was futile, once he saw his daughter his breath caught in his throat. She was pale and her eyes were red and puffy. Her shoulders slumped far more than he'd seen them in forever. "Rae-Bear…" Raya flicked her eyes up to gaze at him. He seemed sincere, but there was something about her that made her struggle within. She wanted to believe him, so so bad. Her hands started to shake with confusion. "I'm sorry, Rae. Forgive me?" She felt her heart flicker, that little girl within her was strong. "Please?" Raya closed her eyes tightly trying to destroy that little girl who loved him. "One last chance." She could do this, the little girl was dying. The battle within was flickering, Raya the teenager was going to win. "I love you." Before she knew that happened the little girl with big green eyes had won. She was holding on to Randy clutching him like her life depended on it…that was it, her life _did _depend on it…on him. She depended on him, and man was that a scary thought.

Thanks for the reviews guys, I really appreciate them. Let me know if anything is up, likes dislikes, thoughts? :P


	7. Chapter 7

Raya was back on Randy's bus as they glided down the road towards the arena. She was laying on the couch staring up at the ceiling. Randy hadn't said much to her since she'd been on the bus, but she knew it was coming. He'd been restless and fidgeting for a while. She knew it was only a matter of time before he initiated a conversation. Ray decided to pop her ear buds in and wait. She thought back to the conversation she and Paul had just before she'd left with Randy.

"_Ray, um are you sure you're ok with this?"_

"_With what?" Paul shrugged._

"_You know, going back with Randy." Raya looked up from packing and took a deep breath._

"_I think so, I know he's a butt crunch, but he apologized, at least." Paul smiled._

"_Look, I just want you to know that, I'm here for you. You've got my number." He grunted in nervousness. "Ray, I hope it works out for you, I uh really do, but if it doesn't me and Steph would love to have you." Raya looked down, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. _

"_Thanks Paul." _

Raya sighed as she didn't have to wait long for Randy to pull her ear bud out. "Let's talk." Raya rolled her eyes, so the short moody Randy was back. Raya locked her fingers behind her head and relaxed.

"Talk then." Randy rolled his eyes.

"Wanna sit up?"

"No, not really." Randy glared at her.

"Raya." She rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Fine, fine." Randy shifted uncomfortably.

"Follow me." Raya looked at Randy in confusion. "Come on, let's get a bit of privacy." Sighing Raya followed him to the back of the bus. Randy plopped down as Raya sat wearily on the edge of the bed.

"Tell me why you hate me." Raya laughed, _that _was a loaded question. "What's so funny?" She shrugged.

"Nothin'."

"Well there's obviously something funny, what's up?" Raya shrugged. "Wanna answer my question?" Raya twiddled her thumbs with anxiety.

"Um, you weren't there." Randy knew what she was talking about.

"I couldn't be."

"You could've."

"No, I couldn't have. I didn't know where you were, remember?" Raya shook her head.

"No, I sent you letters telling you where we were. You didn't answer." Randy furrowed his eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"When Mama got sick I tried calling you and I wrote you letters, but you didn't answer." Randy heard the pain in her voice.

"Ray, I never got any phone calls or letters."

"Oh." Randy sighed.

"Come here." Raya was weary of the man sitting with his arms open wide, but she slowly crawled towards him anyway. Randy engulfed her in a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "You know, I would have been there for you." Raya remained quiet. "You know that, right?" She nodded slowly, well seven year old Raya knew it thirteen year old Raya wasn't so sure.

"I understand." Randy tightened his grip on Raya.

"Look at me," she did slowly, "I know I suck, but I promise you I'll never stop loving you." Raya sighed, as much as she wanted to hate him, she couldn't.

"I love you, Daddy." Randy smiled.

"Love you to Rae-Bear."

* * *

Two days later, Raya and Randy walked down the hallway of the arena. She had a glow about her. It seemed like all was well with her. Her and Randy had gotten closer and it seemed like for the first time in almost five years, her life was good. Yay.

"Randy!" Randy heard the angry voice behind him and he turned to Ray.

"Go find Paul."

"I wanna see Chris—"

"Now." Raya sighed and turned to walk away. She got half way down the hallway before she felt a gnawing in her gut. She wanted to see Chris, he would help her sort out her thoughts. Randy would be fine, it was only a little disobedience. She turned back around and went back to where she started. She saw the worst sight before her...Chris and Randy brawling on the ground.

"Dad!" She ran towards the brawl and tried to stop them. Paul grabbed her from behind.

"Raya, you don't need to see this."

"No!" She heard the grunting and the banter and continued to struggle against Paul. This was the last thing that she wanted. "Please stop!" She was crying now.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Randy was struggling against Chris and landed a punch flush on his jaw.

"She's mine."

"You don't want her." They switched positions with Randy on the bottom fighting off a fury of punches from Chris.

"I didn't, but I do now."

"Liar!" Chris punched Randy dead in the eye. "You only want her to heal your wounds."

"Liar,"

"Admit Orton, she's just a scapegoat for you pain."

"That's not the point. " Raya stopped struggling…what?

"Yes it is. You and I both know you told Santino that she was only here until you worked through your pain." Raya gasped and went limp in Paul's arms. Paul looked down at the small girl.

"Guys!" Both men stopped and looked at the girl crying in Paul's arms. They both quickly scrambled to their feet. Randy practically ran to his daughter.

"Rae-Bear…" Raya looked at him with fire and shook her head. "Ray…" She shook herself out of Paul's grasp and started walking towards catering. Chris followed her.

"Raya." She shook her head and didn't stop. "Come on Sunshine." Raya turned and looked at him.

"I hate you." Chris was left dumbfounded as she walked away from him. What had he done?

* * *

Raya walked into Vince's office angrily interrupting his meeting.

"Vince, I want a new family."

"What?"

"I hate Randy and I hate Chris. They can get eaten by an anaconda for all I care. Find me a new family or I'm walking out of here never looking back." Vince sighed.

"Whoa calm down, Raya. We'll work this out. Just give me a second." Raya nodded. Vince walked out of the room and sent word to assemble all parties involved.

Five minutes later, Vince rubbed his hands over his face and glared at the room in front of him. "What'd you do?" Randy and Chris glared at each other. "Fine, it doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't want anything to do with either one of you." Paul spoke first, as Randy and Chris nursed their wounds with ice packs.

"So what's going to happen?"

"She wants a 'new' family. I've talked to Mark and Michelle and you and Steph have already extended the offer. I guess it's one of you two, at least until we can get her to come to her senses." Randy set down his icepack and winced.

"How long will that take?" Vince glared at him.

"I don't know." The room stayed silent until everyone left. There were so many emotions running through their veins. Randy couldn't fathom dealing with this, now he'd lost Lizzy not once but twice. So much for happily ever after. He pushed over a storage bin and stomped down the hallway.

Raya stared at the ground. Maybe she'd overreacted. Maybe not. So much for her life being something worth the trouble. She'd had it! She did, it was in her grasp and then it was all taken away. She shouldn't even have bothered. She'd tried, now she could tell her mom that she'd had it, even if was only for two days. Why did everyone she loved have to hurt her? She pulled her legs to her chest. "I want my mom."

She sat in silence until Vince entered the room. His heart broke at the sight. "Ray…" She looked up at him with hollow eyes. "I've got you a family…that is unless you still want to be with Randy." Raya scowled that name was a bad word. "Or not." Vince blew out a breath. "Well, um this decision is yours and yours alone. This is a big decision, not to be taken lightly." Raya rolled her eyes. "It's either Mark and Michelle or Paul and Steph, it's your choice."

* * *

A/N: Poll: Who does Raya decide to move in with a. Paul/Steph or b. Mark/Michelle…-hit my profile to answer the question. :) Thanks guys!


	8. Chapter 8

"Rae-bear!" Raya shook her head and continued walking. Why was he making this so hard? For the last two days he'd spent his time ignoring her and now he was trying to make her departure even harder. "Ray!" Raya turned and glared at Randy as he stood looking at her. "Please baby, please don't do this." Raya just shook her head and glared at him. Randy sighed. "Please…" Raya reached into her back pocket and put a piece of paper in his hands and turned away. This is how it had to be.

"Mama," was all she said before heading down the hall further. She walked down the hallway full of turmoil. This was it, this was the start to her new life. She was leaving him…and it all behind. Her hand started to shake with anxiety. Was she doing the right thing? Raya blew out a breath, "Daddy why?"

* * *

Paul looked around the room then his eyes fell on his wife who was changing the sheets on the bed. The used to be guest bedroom was now a lair fit for a punk rock princess. The color scheme was red, black, blue with posters of rock bands all over the walls. Any teen would find the room to be a virtual heaven. Paul spoke. "Are you ready for this?" Stephanie nodded and stood up tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yes." She kissed her husband and hugged his torso resting her head against his chest. "You know that Raya needs us." Paul smiled.

"I don't want you to feel like you're being forced into this, Mark and Michelle are still willing to help out. Maybe we could do a swap thing, you know…" Steph shook her head and put her finger over his lips.

"She's coming _here_. End of story." Paul wrapped his arms around his wife falling in love with her all over again."

"Alright well, I'll be heading to the airport, she should be arriving within the hour."

"Ok, I'll have a lunch ready for you guys."

"Thanks." Paul grabbed his keys and walked down the stairs. He was going to be a father.

* * *

Randy sat on a cooler, he didn't know whether or not he should read the letter from Lizzy. He might not be able to handle it if it was bad, but then again what if it was good? Then he'd really want to die. He ground his teeth and took a deep breath. "Be a man." Randy grunted as he gently opened the letter open.

* * *

Raya sighed as she tightened the straps on her shoulders. The whole flight had sucked. She'd spent most of it trying to eat the stupid plane peanuts, but they stuck to her throat causing her to have a coughing fit. Needless to say, she'd been forced to use her inhaler with the about five flight attendants hovering around her. Man, she hated that thing…stupid asthma.

"Raya?" Raya looked up and smiled.

"Hey Paul." Paul smiled at gave her a hug.

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"As you'll ever be? Puhleeze." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," she coughed "uh what's the plan?" Paul looked at her.

"Do you need some water?" Raya shook her head, she hated that pitying look people got in their eyes.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Paul shook his head.

"Come on, I'll get you some water." Raya sighed, five minutes in his care and he was already becoming annoyingly overprotective…just freaking great.

An hour later Raya was sitting in her new room. She was in awe. She couldn't stop staring at all of the gadgets that surrounded the room. There was a laptop, a stereo, a flat screen tv, and a Playstation 3. Not to mention the king sized bed. Raya sighed, suddenly missing her mom. Her stomach was in knots. Her mom could never afford this but she'd always said that she would get her all of this and more. She was well on her way and then the stupid cancer came and ate all of their money. Raya sighed, what would her life had been like if that cancer had never shown up? Raya rolled onto her side and let the tears flow. Why was life so hard?

* * *

_Randy,_

_Randy, I know that since you're reading this, my Raya Ann has found you. Please listen to her, because I'm not there to. She's sensitive. You know she acts tough but she's really not. My poor baby is a trooper. Please, please don't hurt her because of me. Don't turn her away. I know you're too good for that Randal Keith, I know it. I know you'll want to, but I know that man with the heart I fell in love with won't let my baby walk around hurting...and alone. Sadly, that's exactly what she'll be when you get this. Sad and alone. I wish that she had my parents or anybody, but she doesn't she'll be alone. So please, please when you finish reading this will you hold her? She'll really need that. _

_I thank you with everything that I have in advance for raising my…our daughter when I can't be there to help. I'll be there in spirit and always looking down you guys. Thank you Randy, I know you won't let me…or her down._

_Wow, this is hard this is the part I've been dreading for three long years. Um I knew that me writing you that letter was a horrible way to break up with you, but I couldn't find another way to do it. I loved you so much, so so much. I just couldn't figure out how to tell you that I was sick…and dying. I couldn't even tell Raya until it was almost too late. Please forgive me, you were just getting started in the business and we…I didn't want to stop that. You didn't need me or us holding you back, you were too good for that. I saw it in your eyes, I knew you loved it..you had a real passion for it. Sorta like me with my writing. It's your thing. What kind of person would I be if I made you give that up? I just couldn't do that. I could never live with myself if I stopped you from living your dream. So I packed up my baby and left. I'm terrible, I know. _

_There hasn't been a day that I don't wish that I would have done it differently, but I can't. All I can say is thank you. Thank you for those great years and thank you for being a wonderful father to my…our daughter. I feared that she would never know what a father was, but now she did, well she does and is better for it. You were great, for her and…me. Please don't forget how much she loves you. She may not say it a lot, but she'll show you in her eyes, just look. She's special Randy, please hold her when she's scared, or having an asthma attack, oh and sing her the rooster song, ok? She loves that song as silly as it is. Do you remember when you guys made that up in the kitchen? Look, I'm not going to ramble here, I hate that but please treat her like we never left, ok?_

_Elizabeth "Lizzy-Beth" Bradley_

_P.S.: Do you remember that promise? Please don't break it. _

Randy closed the letter and kicked the cooler out from under him. Who was she to make him feel this way? He was seeing red. Lizzy was always manipulating him, she'd been doing that since the night they'd met at the music store. He knew it was a bad idea to open the stupid letter. Lizzy was dead, she should stay that way. He threw the letter in the trash and stormed down the hallway. Knowing that his life would never be the same.

A man in a hood approached the trashcan and pulled the now balled up letter out, he stared down the hallway at the man who would now change his life.

* * *

A/N: Who do think the masked man is?


	9. Chapter 9

Raya piled her books into her backpack. She had a few minutes to get outside before Jack, her driver got fidgety. He was an intern at WWE and she was one of his scab jobs. He'd gotten the job because he'd mouthed off one too many times to a Mrs. Stephanie McMahon. So he'd been relegated to grunt work for his insubordination. Raya shook her head smiling, sometimes it was good to be powerful. "Ray!" Raya turned around smiling to see her best friend sprinting towards her.

"Hey Ally, where's the fire?" Ally rolled her eyes.

"I was just running to catch you before Jack got here. Um, Taylor invited us to her party after the concert on Friday." Raya was surprised, Taylor was hands down the most popular girl in their little clique. Raya and Ally along with two of their other friends were usually left on the outside of their fun.

"Really? Why now?"

"Um, let's not bite the hand that feeds us, ok? She's inviting us and we're going." Raya frowned. She liked Ally, she really did, but sometimes that girl was just too much.

"I'll think about it. I mean, I don't think Paul and Steph are going to agree. Come on, the concert ends at like two in the morning."

"So?"

"So, let's not forget that I have a ten o'clock curfew."

"Oh, I did forget about that."

"Yeah." Ally stopped and thought for a minute.

"How about you tell your parents that you're sleeping over at my house?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"Problem, Steph is going to want to talk to you parents."

"Ooh. Hm..." Raya shifted her backpack closer to her neck and glanced at her cell phone. She deleted the message before she could even read it. How had Randy gotten her number? She shook her head, back to the task at hand. "Alright, you're on your own." Raya rolled her eyes, of course she was. What else was new? "Just ask, ok?" Raya nodded.

"I'll ask, but I can't promise anything." Ally nodded and turned to walk off to her bus.

"Don't forget!" Raya rolled her eyes. 'Like you'd let me.' Shaking her head, she set off to find Jack.

* * *

Paul pulled up in front of Breckenwood Academy and put his car in park. He blew out a breath. He was going to have to tell Raya that he was going back on the road full time. She should be happy for him, but he wasn't quite sure how she'd take it after all it was going to be a big change in schedule. Over the last few months, they'd grown to be a pretty close unit...with a pretty tight schedule. They'd eat together, watch movies together, it was very much like a normal family, except nothing about this was normal. He sighed, she wasn't his daughter, he wasn't her father, and their lives were complicated. He didn't want to complicate it any further.

The door to the car opened and he couldn't help but to smile at the girl wearing khaki shorts and a sweater vest. "Hey Paul."

"Hey." Raya gave Paul a hug and then buckled her seat belt.

"I thought Jack was coming to get me and take me to the office." Paul shook his head.

"Nah, I thought I'd pick you up myself. We can have some fun." Raya rolled her eyes….sure. Paul pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.

"So where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" She shrugged.

"Can we go to the gym?"

"We have a gym at home."

"I know, but there are no people at home." Paul glanced at her.

"You mean there are no men at home."

"Potatoes, potaatoes." Paul rolled his eyes.

"So how's training going?"

"Pretty good, I have my first match real soon." Paul shifted in his seat. Raya sighed. "You're still not fine with me fighting?"

"Not really, I mean well er you're special to me and I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You mean you don't want your daughter to get hurt, right?"

"Sorta." Raya rolled her eyes. He didn't need to be uncomfortable, he could just say it. She even liked him a bit.

"Relax, it's just grappling. We're not punching each other or anything, it's mostly submission moves."

"Sure." Paul sighed, it was hard to make decisions when it came to her, she made his knees into jelly. For the most part she'd run right over him, all she had to do was give him that hundred watt smile and he'd give her the world. He sighed. When she'd first arrived, she hadn't said much to anyone not after what Randy and Chris had done. But slowly they'd bonded over their interest in death metal and soon she was interacting with them like a normal teenager would with a normal family. Normal, there goes that word again. This _wasn't _normal. Not by the greatest stretch of the imagination.

Paul remembered vividly those nights where Raya couldn't look up from her plate at the dinner table or even into his or Steph's eyes. Randy's words had taken a definite toll on her self-esteem. Paul shook his head, it had literally taken months to get her to feel better about herself. Literal months and she still wasn't over it. He sighed, all he wanted to do was to make her pain go away.

"Whoa old man, don't think you hard, you'll break what's left of your brain cells." Paul rolled his eyes.

"At least I have some, detention queen." Raya rolled her eyes, why'd he have to bring that up? She'd only been twice and neither of the incidents were her fault.

"That was a low blow, low indeed."

"Well, I am the game after all."

"Please, if you're the game you're BS." Paul looked at Raya who was snickering softly.

"Haha." Raya smiled happily knowing that she'd won for once. Life was good, if she could beat the king of wit, she could beat anyone. Paul broke into her thoughts with a question she didn't want to hear.

"Have you talked to Chris?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"Just like I said the last sixty times you asked, I want _nothing_ to do with him." Paul sighed.

"Alright, I was just asking." Raya sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have bit your head off." Raya's frown turned into a smile as they pulled into a Dairy Queen parking lot. "This is not the gym," she said giggling.

"Yeah it is, we're going to work our arm muscles, I'm getting the biggest banana split." Raya rolled her eyes, she was going to bankrupt him.

Raya smiled as she ate all kinds of stuff. She had two sundaes, a banana split, and a milkshake. She was enjoying every morsel of dairy goodness. Paul shook his head. "Steph is going to kill me for giving you all this crap." Raya shrugged.

"Better you than me."

"Thanks."

"No problem." The two dug into their assortment of sweets as Raya recounted her day for Paul. He just sat and enjoyed her spew of all things any teenage girl talked about. He forgot sometimes that she wasn't his daughter.

Raya smiled at Paul, he'd always made her feel special. Think about it, he didn't have to sit here listening to her talk about nonsense, but he did and it seemed like he was enjoying it. It just made her feel that much more special. I mean, that night Randy had ruined her life, Paul had been there to pick up the pieces. It wasn't Chris as much as she'd hope it be, it was Paul. Somewhere inside of her, she knew that Paul was someone she could count on and depend on. She knew if that she gave Paul her heart, he'd protect it with everything he had. He'd kill if necessary and that was more than enough for her. Raya plunged her spoon into her sundae, Paul helped her feel good about herself...thanks.

Paul smiled at Raya as she licked her spoon coming out of her thoughts. Now was as good a time as any, she thought. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"Um, there's a concert here at the arena on Friday, a bunch of the kids are going, can I go?" Paul looked up at her from his cellphone that he'd promptly put away. Raya smiled...she was important.

"What kind of concert?"

"Um, Skillet and Decypher Down." Paul mulled it over.

"What time does it end?"

"Um, one thirty." Paul's eyebrows furrowed. "But wait, before you get upset we're going to be sleeping at Taylor's house afterwards."

"Will there be boys?"

"At the concert? Duh." Paul rolled his eyes.

"At Taylor's."

"Oh, well um…maybe." Paul shook his head.

"No." Raya deflated.

"But please, I mean it's my first one." Paul continued to shake.

"No, I'm not going to have you at a place where your safety could be compromised." Raya slouched and started mumbling to herself. This wasn't fair.

* * *

The rest of the day had been a wash. Raya had been sullen and distant. After they'd left Dairy Queen Paul had driven them to the gym, but unlike most days where she lingered around him pestering him with stupid questions that he loved, she'd gone straight to the treadmill leaving him to his weights. He sighed, this was ridiculous. Why couldn't he go back to his simple life? He pulled the door open to the house to be greeted by his wife. "Hey guys, how was your day?" Raya merely shrugged and started walking up to her room. Paul shook his head and kissed his wife.

"Hey babe."

"What happened to her?"

"She asked to go to a concert and I told her no."

"Why?"

"The stupid thing is on the other side of town and it ends at one thirty. I mean that's not terrible, it could be worse, but then she says that they're all staying at Taylor's house and boys would be there. I just can't have that, you know?" Stephanie smiled at her husband and smiled walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To talk to our daughter." Paul sighed and went into the kitchen in search for food, he was feeling bloated all of a sudden.

Stephanie walked into the room sensing the sadness from the room. She poked her head inside the room. "Ray?" Raya looked up from her pillow that her face had been buried in. Steph closed the door behind her. "What's wrong?" Raya shrugged. "Come on, what's got you so bummed out?" Raya sighed she wasn't going to leave. Maybe she could help, after all she had just as much say as Paul. Raya sat up.

"I wanted to go to a concert, I'm sure he already told you." Stephanie nodded, urging Raya to go on. "Well he said no. I mean it's not fair. How come everyone else always gets to do stuff and I can't? My whole life I've been the odd one. First I was the one without a father, then I was the one with a sick mother, then I was the one with no family, and now I'm the one with an overprotective friend er father guy. " She sighed. "Why can't I just be like everyone else?" Stephanie sighed and gave the girl a hug. She sure needed one.

"It's ok. Look just relax. There'll be other concerts."

"I know that, that's not the problem. I've never been invited over anyone's house before and now that I am, I can't go. It's not fair." Raya grunted in frustration. Stephanie brushed loose strand of hair out of Raya's face.

"I know it's not, but sometimes that's just how life is." She thought for a moment. "How about a compromise?" Raya sat listening. "How about you can go to the concert, but I come and pick you up afterwards?" Raya sighed.

"The concert was only half of it, I really wanted to go to that sleepover." Stephanie sighed.

"I wouldn't mind letting you go if it was just girls, but the boys there makes us uncomfortable." Raya sighed.

"I know." Raya shifted herself and groaned. Stephanie watched the girl sprawl out on her bed burying her face buried in the pillow. Being a parent was hard.

* * *

Paul sat in his office sighing. Who knew raising a teenager could be so hard? At first it had been challenging, but now it was downright irritating. She constantly swung on a moody pendulum. One minute she was happy the next she was sad depressing funk. He sighed. He hoped if he ever had kids they'd all be boys. His cell phone rang, grunting he answered it.

"Hey Chris."

"Paul, how are things?"

"Pretty good, just back from the gym. Our girl is upstairs pouting."

"About what?"

"She wanted to go to a concert and a sleepover but I told her no, because boys were going to be at the sleepover." There was a silence on the line. Chris's thoughts, seemed to pervade his every thought. All he could see was that little girl laughing and joking with him. Then his mind flashed to that night as she clung to him for dear life…Raya, his beloved, his jewel. "Chris?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking about her."

"Yeah I bet, you didn't say anything for like five minutes."

"I know, I'm sorry. Is she still mad at me?"

"Yeah, you kinda ruined her whole life Mr. Insert Foot In Mouth."

"Thank you Paul, I hadn't been aware of that."

"Hey, don't bite my head off it's your fault." Chris rolled his eyes, he knew that. He'd been aware of Raya's emotional issues since that night and he never got over it. To know that you caused someone you love to be in pain, was never something you could push aside. He blew out a breath.

"I just wish that I could talk to her again. I really miss her." Paul felt for the guy, he really did, but that Raya was stubborn as a mule. There was no changing that girl's mind once it was set. He sighed.

"I'm sure she misses you too. How about this, I'm going to be the full time Smackdown producer here soon and I'm gonna have her come with me at the end of the month. Can you make it then?" Chris's face contorted...could he make it?

"I'll have to check my schedule," the sarcasm dripped off every word. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you there," he said as he hung up the phone. Paul sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. This was so stressful. He decided to catch up on some last minute work before they had dinner.

Twenty minutes later he was just about through answering emails when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and smiled. "Hey Ray."

"Hi, um Steph told me to tell you that Vince and Linda are coming over for dinner." Paul nodded. He stared at Raya for a brief moment as she fidgeted. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Um, I'm sorry about earlier. You were trying to make the day special and I ruined it." Paul turned his chair to face her. "So, I'm sorry."

"Come here." Raya cautiously walked towards Paul. He grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it with the pad of his thumb. "Relax, I just want to tell you something. I really appreciate you apologizing, although you didn't need to. I know how you feel."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I was a kid once too, you know?" Raya laughed. "Whoa, I mean I know I'm old, but come on gimme a break, here." Raya giggled. "Alright, how about this? You and me go to the concert and then we go backstage to meet the bands?" Raya raised her eyebrows.

"You can do that?"

"I think somehow I can manage it. I am Triple H after all."

"Oh I forgot, you're the almighty ruler of all things WWE."

"Yeppers, which means I have stroke." Paul stood up and started held his pinky out to her. "We have a deal?" Raya smiled up at him and locked her pinky with his.

"Yeah, we do."

* * *

Dinner that night went off without a hitch, the whole family had a great time together. Raya was really starting to see herself as one of the family, which made the whole situation sweeter. Whoever would have thought her life would end up like this? She was a McMahon Helmsley…er Levesque. She shrugged, either way it wasn't a bad deal.

Raya was lying in bed ready to go to sleep. That was the one sucky thing about living here….stupid ten o'clock bed time on school nights . Who went to sleep that early? She sighed. It wasn't like she was going to sleep anytime soon. Raya rolled out of bed and decided to walk downstairs. She wanted to let Paul and Steph know that she was happy to be a part of their family. Maybe then she could sleep happily. It made her happy to know that they really didn't have to let her stay here, or pay for her to go to school, but they did, and did it _willingly._ That alone made her want to shed a tear. She didn't know that nice people like that were still around, especially in her case. Raya blew out a breath, she'd always struggled with why anyone would want her, think about it, even her own father didn't want her around. But for some reason Steph and Paul did, they really did. She sighed and headed downstairs, they needed to know how she felt.

Paul and Steph were downstairs laying on the couch enjoying each other's company. It was a rare moment these days that they had to themselves, but it was all worth it. Everything for the business and for that little girl. Paul spoke as he stroked his wife's hair. "I love having her here."

"Yeah me too. I think we've finally found our rhythm as parents."

"Yeah, you're doing such a good job." Steph turned and looked at her husband.

"_We_'re doing such a good job. Raya loves you."

"I know, but I feel like I'm always the one killing her fun. The kid has to hate me." Stephanie sat up to look her husband in his eyes.

"She doesn't, she understands that you have to be responsible. Trust me she's smarter than you think." Paul nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Raya was finally in ear shot as she arrived at the top of the stairs.

"So did you tell her about your change in schedule?" Raya was confused…what?

"No, I was going to tell her tonight, but after she freaked out on me I didn't want to make things worse."

"Paul, you've got to tell her that you're not working Raw anymore and that your schedule will be changing. You know she likes stability. You can't just leave without telling her." Stephanie sighed. "I thought you were going to tell her at dinner?"

"I know, but she seemed so happy at dinner, I didn't want to ruin the moment, you know?" Paul rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I'll tell her right now, ok?" Steph smiled.

"I don't think you need to."

"What? Why not?"

"Because we have a visitor." Raya looked at her spot at the top of the stairs in plain sight…oops. "Come on down." Raya sighed and walked down the stairs.

"Hi Paul, Steph."

"Come here you little sneak." Raya smiled and plopped down on the couch in between Paul and Steph who were both now sitting upright. "How long were you up there?"

"Um, not long." Paul smiled.

"So I guess I don't need to tell you that I've been switched from Raw to Smackdown then, either huh?"

"No, not really."

"How do you feel about that?" She shrugged.

"I'm ok, I guess. I mean you're coming back, right?" Steph glanced at her husband who cringed. Paul responded by wrapping his arm around Raya and pulling her close to his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere, ok? Never." Raya smiled. "We're both here for you no matter what."

"Promise?" Paul and Steph both nodded. "Then I'm fine with it. Besides, it'll give me and Steph here more time without you, thank God." Everyone laughed.

"So you're sure you're ok with this?"

"Yep, as long as you're coming back I'm good." Paul nodded and looked at his watch.

"Well then, I guess it's time for you to go to bed, you've got school tomorrow." Raya sighed.

"Five minutes won't kill me." Steph laughed.

"I however might ." Raya sighed.

"Fine, just don't forget that we have plans Friday."

"What plans?" Raya's smiled faded.

"Huh?"

"I'm just kidding, I won't." Raya narrowed her eyes.

"Not funny." Steph stood up agreeing with her.

"She's right, Paul."

"Hey, hey I was just joking. Sunny, I'll buy you a souvenir, alright?"

"Five."

"What?"

"I want five t-shirts." Raya rolled off of the couch. "I mean you won't let me go to the sleepover, it's the least you could do after messing with my self-esteem." Paul sighed and Steph glared at him.

"Fine, fine. Five t-shirts it is." Paul stood up. "You however, aren't allowed to hang out with Vince and Shane anymore, that little manipulation thing you two just did was downright scary." Raya laughed. "Alright, off to bed you." Raya sighed.

"Alright." She turned and gave both Steph and Paul hugs. "Night guys."

"Sleep well Sweetie."

"You too. Night." Shortly after Raya left the room, Paul turned to his wife.

"I think we got a special one." She smiled seeing the love in her husband's eyes.

"I think so too." Raya smiled as she turned and headed off to her room.

"I've got some special parents too," she said smiling to herself as she closed her bedroom door ready for a night of beautiful sleep.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone who read No Turning Back, I hope it was as much fun for you readers as it was for me to write it.

There is a poll on page, please answer it. I'd like to know what story you guys dig more. :D Thanks guys, I'll try and update soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Raya lay back in her bed ready to sleep. The day had been a long and exhausting one. First she'd gone to school and had five tests then she'd had that rollercoaster of an encounter with Paul, then a night full of dinner, and now she was happily ready to drift off into sleep. Her phone rang, she rolled her eyes sliding it open.

"Ray! What'd they say?" Rolling her eyes again, she made her voice high.

"Oh my gosh you'll never believe this, they said yes!"

"Oh my gosh, really?"

"Pfft, nope. They said exactly what I told you they'd say…no." Ally deflated.

"Oh."

"Yeah." There was a silence between them. It seemed that neither one of them wanted to face the realities of what Paul and Steph's decision meant…permanent exile.

"This was our once chance to be in." Ally blew out a breath. "I've been trying to get in for years." Raya sighed, she didn't want to cause her friend grief.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly, weighing the impact of her inability to enjoy the sleepover. "You know you can always go without me." Ally scoffed.

"Yeah sure, and do what? Be the oddball out, no thank you. Um, how about we have a sleepover of our own, I mean your parents shouldn't mind that too much should they?" Raya thought for a moment, her parents? That was the first time someone had said that. Of course she'd thought it before, but never had anyone else said it. She sighed…they were her parents, well as close as she'd get in this life. "Ray?"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry. Actually, Paul decided to take me to the concert himself."

"Oh." Raya sensing her friend's sadness acted quickly.

"How about this, um you come to the concert with us? I'm sure Paul won't mind."

"Paul doesn't mind that, but someone being up after he sent them to bed two hours ago, he does mind." Raya closed her eyes tightly. _Oh man. _She turned around and gave a sheepish smile to Paul who was looking at her with a mix of amusement and irritation. "Hang up the phone." Raya nodded.

"Uh Ally I'll-" Ally cut her friend off.

"Talk to me tomorrow? Please do."

"Bye."

"Oh, uh don't get hit with a sledgehammer. It looks painful!" Raya quickly shut the phone smirking to herself…idiot. Paul smiled and extended his hand. Raya sighed and handed him her phone. This had happened a couple of times before, but this time was the dreaded third strike. Here comes the hammer.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do this again."

"_We_, didn't exactly agree, per se." Paul shot her a look. "Well, maybe we did." Paul smiled and shook his head.

"Come here." Raya smiled crossed the room and wrapped her arms around Paul's waist in a hug. "I love you, kiddo," he said rubbing her back. Raya sighed rolling her eyes. They always get mushy when they're punishing you.

"You too." Paul wouldn't admit it, but he yearned to hear those words felt good coming out of her mouth. Just one simple four letter word would make his heart tremble in joy. He'd feel like he was walking on clouds. Raya pulled back and smiled. "Um, I didn't mean to be up this late, I just had some homework to finish and then Ally called and uh you know." Paul nodded.

"Uh huh, sure." Raya sighed. "Anyway, you're grounded until the concert." Raya groaned.

"But Paul…" Paul held his finger up.

"Ahta-ta-ta, I don't want to hear it, I've warned you before and personally I think two and a half days is a bit weak."

"No, no it's plenty." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, no phone, no computer, no fun. School, office, in your room, got it?"

"Yes." Paul nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep." Raya sighed.

"Night Paul."

"Night, Raya…again." _Haha. _Raya flopped down onto her bed and sighed. Paul wasn't even her father and he could love her…stupid Randy. She just got under the covers and reached for the light switch. The door opened slightly and an arm flipped into the room as a cell phone hit the bed. She looked up and saw Steph winking at her before the door closed. Raya turned over and smiled, this was such a good night. Raya set her phone on the nightstand smiling. For some reason her mind drifted back to one of the last conversations she'd had with her mom.

_Raya sat in the chair with her head buried in her hands as she silently prayed. There were so many things that were running through her mind. She wanted her daddy…why did she have to go through this alone? Both she and her mother kept calling him and his parents but he wouldn't respond. She was beginning to lose hope…the one thing she had left. _

_Lizzy Bradley opened her eyes to see her ten year old daughter with her head in her hands. She winced as she tried to sit up. Raya's head popped up at the movement in the bed before her. She hoped that her prayers had worked, maybe Mama was healed._

"_Hey Sweetie." _ _Raya's hopes were dashed, her mother still had that same small voice. _

"_Hi Mama," she said weakly. Lizzy took a deep breath, her child was trying so hard not to break down. This was going to be hard all around. _

"_Come here." Raya stood up and climbed into the bed carefully not to hurt her mother. They'd done this a few times before, but not since the trip to the hospital before this one. This was __**the **__last one. Raya adjusted herself into her mother's embrace and took a deep breath, she felt at peace. The two sat like that for a long while, as Raya listened to her mother's heartbeat, God that was so comforting. _

_Lizzy continued to stroke her daughter's hair. She'd been dreading this conversation for a long time. Lord, knows she didn't want her daughter to have to face this alone. Why didn't Randy answer the phone? She took a deep breath. "Ray?" _

"_Yes Mama?" _

"_I taught you how to love, didn't I?"_

"_Yes ma'am." _

"_I want you to never forget how to use it, ok? You're a big girl, with lots of attitude and a big heart. I know you can do that for me." Lizzy paused. "I want you to hold onto the memories of me and you, ok? If you ever forget what love is, remember how we were." Lizzy knew Raya was crying but she continued, she had to get this out. "Family isn't about blood, all that does is make you look the same. See, family is about love. Love, baby. Me and you, we're a family because of love, you and Randy you were family because of love. Love makes you a family not blood. There's nothing more powerful that love, it can change the world." Raya's tears were flowing freely. "So, promise me this, ok? If you find someone to love you, you'll love them with everything you've got. Don't hold back because of fear or life. Give love everything you've got, because at the end of the day, that's all you have." Lizzy squeezed her daughter's heaving shoulders. "Do you understand me?" Raya nodded silently. Lizzy took a deep breath as she comforted her child. She had to tell her, now, if she didn't it might be too late. "Raya, sweetie, look at me." Raya did with tears in her eyes. "I'm going to be leaving you soon, you know that, right?" Raya squeezed her eyes tight, she was trying not to break down. "Raya, open your eyes, baby." Raya did so. "Sweetie, Mama loves you with everything I have. I never wanted it to be this way, but it is. Know that I love you, ok?" The little girl nodded. "Don't less this scar you, love with everything you have." Raya nodded and lowered her head. "Ssh, ssh now. Come on, let's take a nap." Raya nodded and snuggled into her mother's embrace further. After a few moments she spoke._

"_Mama?" _

"_Yes Baby?"_

"_Will you be here when I wake up?" Lizzy's heart lurched, she pulled her daughter closer to her chest. _

"_Yes, I'll be here."_

"_Promise?" LIzzy started to nod, but spoke when she saw the expectancy in her daughter's big green saucers. _

"_I promise." Raya nodded and was soon asleep. It was clear by the bags under her eyes that she was exhausted. The poor kid should've never had to go through this. Lizzy fought her own exhaustion knowing that very soon, she'd never get to hold her daughter in her arms again. So she sat there, lovingly stroking her daughter's hair as she listened to the clock tick her life away._

Raya wiped a tear from her eyes at the memory. Man, she loved her mother so much. Raya took a deep breath, she'd made a promise to love with everything, if only it were that easy. She sighed, Paul and Steph were so good to her, and she was shortchanging them because of what happened with her mom and Randy. She grunted. That name…Randy. She'd had to go through that whole ordeal alone because he was a butt-flame. Her body consumed with pure rage. Whatta jerk! She shook her head and rolled over. In her mind, Randy was dead, just like her mother.

An hour later Raya heard her phone vibrate. Grunting she pulled the phone to her face. "Hello," she said tiredly.

"Rae-Bear." Raya grunted now wide awake.

"Ugh."

"Baby, it's so good to hear your voice."

"How are you?"

"Tired," she stayed in a disinterested tone.

"Really?" Randy looked at his watch. "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot that the time changed."

"Yep." Randy just listened to her breath, God, he hated how much he'd hurt her. "Look, what do you want Randy?" Randy's heart lurched…Randy?

"Whoa, hey I thought I was Daddy?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"You lost that privilege when you used me." Randy sighed.

"Ray…."

"Don't Ray me. Mama loved you, I don't anymore."

"Raya…"

"Why are you calling me?" Ray grunted as she got a text message...from Paul.

**Raya ANN GET OFF OF THE PHONE NOW! **

Raya sighed. "I've got to go, my dad is making me go to bed. Night Randy." She clicked the phone and closed it. She hadn't meant to refer to Paul as her dad, but man did it feel good to get Randy's goat.

* * *

Raya yawned at the breakfast table. Man she was so tired. Stephanie placed a plate of pancakes and sausage. "Late night?" Raya sighed and nodded.

"Yeah."

"So I heard you had a late night phone call." Raya sighed, those two told each other everything.

"Yes ma'am."

"Who was it?"

"Stupid Randy." Steph opened her mouth, but Paul walked into the kitchen kissing his wife on the cheek.

"So that's who it was that on the phone?" Raya grunted, she knew she was going to be in trouble.

"Yes sir." Paul stopped dead in his tracks in his pursuit of food.

"What'd he want?" She shrugged.

"I don't know, to talk to me. He didn't say much other than he missed me." Paul sighed.

"Alright." Raya nodded and put pancakes onto her fork then into her mouth. The rest of breakfast was a mixture of grunts and Raya pushing around her food around her plate….she wasn't really in the mood to talk.

* * *

The car ride was long and tiring. Raya wanted so badly to doze off but Paul would talk to her every time she got close. Apparently, he wasn't pleased with her actions last night. She sighed, she wasn't really fond of having him angry at her. She took a deep breath.

"Um, I'm sorry I disobeyed you." Paul took his eyes off of the road momentarily, he smiled.

"You're special, you know that?" Raya smiled in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Seriously, you're really special. I love having you around." Raya smiled at him.

"Thanks." Paul shook his head.

"No problem, kiddo. And don't worry about last night, everyone gets a reprieve every once in a while." Raya nodded, having _no_ idea what he meant. Paul sighed. "In other words you're off the hook."

"Oh," Raya smiled with an epiphany. "Thanks." She smiled happily through her yawning. Paul shook his head getting an idea.

"How about this, instead of you going to school and sleeping through all of your classes, you come to the office with me?" Raya looked at Paul knowing there was a catch. "Relax, there's no hidden agenda, I just can't bear to see you drooling all over that prep school's thousand dollar desks." Raya sighed, she _was _really tired.

"No catch?"

"No catch." Raya nodded.

"Thank you," she yawned. Paul smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with his hand.

"Why don't you go to sleep, I'll wake you when we get there." Raya didn't have to be told twice, within seconds she was out. Paul smiled at the little girl in the passenger seat, who knew she'd be able to steal his heart?

* * *

Raya was totally refreshed, once they'd gotten to the office Paul had carried her in allowing her to sleep until her heart was content. She was well rested and ready to take on the headquarters. She grunted, it was now just after lunch time, well for everybody else for the McMahons. Raya rolled her eyes, it was like one o'clock. She grunted and decided to walk around the office, being stuck in Paul's office was bringing back too many bad memories. She opened the door and peaked around the office. The coast was clear. Let's see what we can find. She walked down the hallway carefully avoiding open doors and executives who knew her face. As she walked down the hallway she realized how boring this place was, everybody was…working. How boring. She shook her head and kept walking. "Raya." Raya turned and saw Michael Cole looking at her, disdainfully. She did what any teenager would do…she bolted. You'd think she'd head for Paul's office where she was supposed to be, but no…she ran right into the first door she quickly opened the closed the door hiding safely behind the wood. She took a deep breath, that was a close one.

"Must we always meet this way?" Raya groaned, no freaking way. She turned around to see The Undertaker staring back at her. As she glanced around the room she noticed Big Paul along with Glen were in there too.

"Hey guys." They all started laughing.

"Good ole Raya, staying in trouble." She shrugged.

"Well you know, I do try." She walked around giving them all hugs. She was cool with all of them. After their initial encounter she'd discovered Mark wasn't so bad. After all, he was there when Paul couldn't be. She pulled up a chair and started to talk with them. They asked about school and life, typical teenager stuff. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to see the big man." Raya nodded, Vince. She smiled, happy amongst friends. The door opened revealing a slightly agitated Paul.

"Oh that can't be Raya, she's supposed to be in my office, away from here." Raya started whistling and stood up.

"Yeah, about that." She took off out of the door and headed back to where she belonged, she was almost there when she hit a wall…no wait a person. She sighed seeing who it was. "Hi." The person grabbed her by her arm and inspected her.

"Are you ok?" She nodded.

"Sorry, Vince." Vince nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, what were you doing?" Raya sighed.

"Running in the halls," she said sullenly. He nodded.

"Right, and what's the penalty for that?" Raya sighed, apparently she hadn't learned yet.

"Shredding papers." Vince nodded and pointed to a stack of papers in the corner.

"Get started."

"Yes sir," she grumbled. This sucked.

* * *

Raya sighed as she lay on the living room floor. It had been a bit of a hang out night for Paul and his wrestling friends while Raya had been washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen. How gross. She should be upset, but honestly she was happy that she hadn't been forced to go to school. Raya's thoughts were broken into by ridicule.

"Aww, Steph, look our baby is exhausted." Raya frowned ignoring them.

"Yeah, poor kid, she probably feels like she's been put through a shredder."

"Ha, a shredder, good one Steph." Raya sat up…corny joke havin' old people.

"Really funny guys. I mean, honestly, I see why you guys ruled cable TV." The two adults dropped their smile and the teen's grew. Oh yeah, she'd won that one. The couple sat on the couch in a loving hug.

"So Raya, you should probably go to bed soon, you've gotta be up early for school." Raya sighed…it was seven o'clock.

"Um, I think I'm going to just go sit in my room and stare at the ceiling, its really fulfilling, you know." Steph chuckled and Paul playfully glared at her.

"Get going sneak." Raya rolled her eyes. "Besides, you're going to need all of your energy to meet Skillet on Friday." Raya smiled, not really feeling down anymore.

"Ok." She gave Paul and Steph a hug, sensing the reason for them wanting to be alone. After all, there was plenty she could do in her room….count ceiling tiles, stare at lint, you know the usual. She started walking up the stairs when she turned around, she needed to say this now.

"Paul, Steph, um I know this is going to sound kind of weird, but um I want to say thank you for agreeing to be my parents." The couple stared intently at the young girl in front of them. I mean you guys didn't have to do all of this for me and yet you did. So, er um thanks." Raya awkwardly turned back around to go back up the stairs. She sighed, she knew she was dumb for saying that. Paul and Steph just looked at each other smiling, _it was all our pleasure._

"Raya, wait." Raya stopped in her tracks. "We love you." Raya nodded and smiled as she continued walking up the stairs. When she got to the top she spoke.

"I love you guys too."

* * *

A/N: Whatta dosy! Don't forget about the poll on my page and lemme know what you think!

Shoutouts to Mattaggot, Sonib89, and NCJazzKnights…chick has some FUNNy reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

**A/N**: Because you guys are such good customers, here's a special two parter...enjoy!

* * *

Raya took a deep breath and smiled at herself as she looked at the image staring back at her in the mirror. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, with a skillet T-Shirt on top of it with combat boots. Raya twirled around, she looked good. It was time to get going. She grabbed her camera and headed for the stairs.

"Paul, where are you?"

"I'm coming." Raya sighed, and rolled her eyes. For some reason he was the world's slowest dresser. How hard was it to dress for a concert?

"Prima donna," she grumbled. Raya looked down at her buzzing phone.

**Why wasn't I invited? **

**Are you guys on your way? I wanna meet Skillet! **

Raya rolled her eyes to the first one and ignored the second. Ally was her best friend, but _man _was she wound tight. The girl couldn't bear to be late over anything…not even lunch. Raya rolled her eyes remembering the day that they'd met. It was the first day of school and Raya was utterly lost. Then came Ally rocking out to a Skillet song and landed smack into her. Just like that a friendship was formed. The question was whether it was luck or fate...we'd never know, although Raya did wish that she could send the leprechaun back his charms.

She smiled…Jake. He was hands down too cool for school. That boy was the coolest kid in town, if he wasn't' a guy Raya would be over his house everyday. Every single day, that's just how cool he was. He was mysterious, the laid back one, he was the epitome of chill. She remembered when they'd first met, it was in music appreciation class. While everyone else was talking about rock he was focused on old jazz.

A thump crackled against Raya's skull and she turned around. "Ow." Paul was smiling at her evilly.

"What'd you call me earlier?" Raya looked at him innocently.

"What are you talking about?" Paul smiled.

"Yeah sure, uh huh. Tell Steph good bye and meet me in the car." Raya nodded. "And hurry up." Rolling her eyes Raya went back down the hall. Paul watched her go and smiled to himself. There was just something about her that made him happy. He loved that kid. Shaking his head and smiling he went out to his car.

Raya walked to Paul and Steph's room and knocked. It was a rule in the house that she didn't come into their room…ever. "Come in."

"You sure?"

"Just open the door. I want to show you something." Raya smiled and walked into the large room. "I'm in the closet." Raya was in awe. No wonder she couldn't come into this room. It was _amazing, _it made her room look like crap. There was a fish tank in the wall and a fire place…what? Shaking her head she followed Steph into the closet room. Once she was inside she flipped out…this was the closet? It was the size of half of her bedroom. Oh, man. Steph turned and smiled at Raya. "Wow, you look great."

"Thanks." Steph looked her up and down.

"I think you need just a little something more." Raya raised her eyebrow. Steph pulled out a hair pin with glitter on it and handed it to Raya. "When I was going on my first date I was _so, _nervous. So my mom went out and bought me this to be something to remember it by. She told me that when I got older, I could give it to my daughter. So hear ya, go." Raya stared at the pin. She didn't know what to say. She just looked from the pin back at Steph. Then again…_and_ again. She shook her head and handed the pin back to Steph and took a step back.

"I-I can't take this." Steph smiled at Raya.

"Yes you can. Trust me." Raya shook her head and backed away.

"No." She walked out of the room then ran down the hallway and down the stairs. She burst through front door and tore off down the driveway.

"Raya!" Paul noticed Steph at the front door who was just behind Raya following her down the road. Paul hopped into his car and followed them. He didn't know what this was about but he had to be there.

* * *

Raya felt her heart pounding inside her chest. She'd ran until her lungs burned inside her chest. Her insides felt like they'd explode. She wasn't her daughter. She wasn't! Her body consumed in anger. Why couldn't she have been? Why couldn't her mom have been there? Why? Raya screamed in frustration…why?

Why was her life this way?

Why wasn't her mom here?

Why couldn't she be normal?

Why couldn't something go right for her?

…why couldn't _anything_ go right for her?

"Raya…" Raya turned around and watched Paul stand in front of her. He knelt down in front of her in the grass. Raya felt herself be thrown into Paul's arms and him wrap her in a tight embrace. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. Paul just sighed. The poor kid could cry when she wanted to. He shook his head, he was going to have to work with her learning how to deal with her emotions, _before_ they came out in a spew. "Ssh…baby ssh." Raya just shook her head and continued to cry.

Paul looked at his watch, he knew she wanted to go to the concert. He'd have to speed this up. He rubbed her back and gently pushed her away from him while keeping a firm grip on her arms. "Take a deep breath." Raya inhaled deeply and nodded. "Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"She's not my mother." Paul understood immediately. Steph had told him what she'd planned. Paul nodded and picked Raya up like she was a small child. He supported all of her wait on his arms as he carried her away. Raya sighed she felt so at home in Paul's arms….like she used to feel with Randy. She shook her head….Randy.

Paul sat Raya on the hood of his car and let her cries turn to sniffles. He handed her a piece of tissue. "Take a deep breath." Raya did so, but as she did she realized her air was getting tighter and it was getting harder to breath. Paul moved quickly and pulled out her inhaler out of the glove box. Raya pumped the air into her lungs and regulated her breathing. "You ok?" Raya sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Paul sighed and gave the girl a hug.

"You don't need to be sorry, Kiddo. No need." Paul rubbed his fingers through her hair gently.

"You sure?" Paul nodded.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" Raya looked at the ground. "Alright, how about this? I tell you something and you promise to listen, ok?" Raya nodded. "Raya, we love you. We really do. I want you to know that we may not have been there when you were born but we love you none the less, ok?" Raya nodded suddenly feeling guilty. She'd promised her mother that she wouldn't hinder her love.

"I'm sorry." Paul was growing frustrated.

"You don't need to be sorry," he said forcefully. "All you need to do is trust us, and give us a chance. We won't hurt you. We love you." Raya thought for a moment, she did like them and they'd been good to her. Much better than any other foster family. She twiddled her thumbs. In a moment of bravery she lifted her head.

"I love you guys too." Paul smiled staring into her green eyes.

"So we're good?" Raya smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Paul nodded and glanced at his watch.

"If you still want to go, the concert doesn't start for another half hour." Raya smiled.

"We can still go?" Paul nodded.

"Yeah." Raya hopped off of the car and smiled.

"Yeah!" It was then that Raya noticed a distraught Steph sitting in the front seat. Raya immediately felt bad. Steph had been trying to make her feel special and bond with her and she'd freaked out. _Way to ruin a moment._ Steph got out of the car and approached Raya. Raya fidgeted uncomfortably. Steph gave the small girl a hug.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie." Raya shook her head.

"There's no need to be sorry. It's my fault."

"Raya…" Raya cut Steph off.

"No, its fine really." She looked at the floor. "Um, if you'd be willing, I'd like to wear your pin. I mean I know I'm not your daughter, but I'd appreciate it anyway." Steph smiled at the little girl trying so hard to be brave.

"Who says you're not my daughter?" Raya just shrugged. "I love you Raya Ann, that makes you mine, whether you like it or not. Not by blood, but by love. That's what holds us together." Raya stared at Steph with wide eyes…how'd she know that? Raya felt her locket that she'd gotten from her mother and smiled. This was a sign, she was home.

* * *

_Four hours later_

The show was over and Skillet had just walked off the stage. The two teen girls were beaming still in their front row seats. Paul was awesome. During the show he'd gotten them _much_ better seats than Taylor's crew who were stuck in the nose bleeds. She smiled evilly at the thought of them squinting to see when she'd gotten blazed by pyro. Paul grabbed her hand and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Have fun?" She smiled and nodded vigorously. "I've got something else to show you." Raya's eyes smiled. Paul felt his heart warm at her. "Come on." Paul released her hand and Raya pulled Ally towards the exit following Paul. Surprise? As soon as they stepped through the door Raya and Ally gasped, there standing in front of them was Skillet. Ally started to scream. Raya on the other hand couldn't stop smiling. Wow….she was happy. Truly happy.

* * *

_Forty-five minutes later_

Raya was still smiling as she began to drift off to sleep. Tonight had started off so crappy and yet it'd ended so well. They were still at least twenty minutes from home, but it didn't matter, tonight had been good.

"Have fun?" Raya nodded tiredly.

"More than you know," she yawned. Paul smiled and rubbed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm glad." There was a silence as they continued to drift down the road. Raya wanted to get something off of her chest.

"Paul, um no one can ever take me away, right?" Paul turned and looked at the little girl.

"No, why do you ask?" Raya shrugged, sensing the uncomfortable nature of the conversation.

"No-no reason." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Why do you want to know Raya," he asked sternly. Raya sighed, he had no reason to force her to tell him her emotions. "Come on, kid, tell me what's going on in that skull." Raya smiled, Paul had this way of getting her to do exactly what she didn't want to do with a smile on her face. She shook her head.

"Um well, I've had other foster parents before and I've gotten attached before only to be ripped away. I just wanted to know if I was adopted or anything like that." Paul sighed, he seemed to continually feel for this child…his child. He blew out a breath.

"No, Baby we actually haven't tried to adopt you. Um, we're your legal guardians so unless the court says we can't take care of you or a relative comes forward, you're ours." Raya shifted.

"But what if?" Raya paused as her phone vibrated.

**Raya, Ally called me…you met Skillet! **

**Yep, and she freaked out.**

**Did she drool on John Cooper?**

**No, but she knocked over his dinner.**

Raya smiled, she loved Jake, although Ally was her best friend, she was way closer to Jake. He was a better ear and closer to her speed. Paul was growing impatient. He blew out a breath.. "Man, I wish I could talk to my daughter without interruptions, I guess I'm just not special enough." Raya rolled her eyes as she got another text.

**Typical.**

**Totally, um I'll talk to you tom my dad is being melodramatic.**

**Chill.**

Raya shook her head...Jake was so lame. She chuckled and put her phone away. Paul looked at her. "Finally."

"What's wrong, you're sensitive?" Paul ignored her, he had bigger things to worry about.

"Who's that?" Raya rolled her eyes…nosy.

"It's Ally."

"Liar…Ally's screams that stupid squeal she does, not vibrate." Raya looked at Paul hard. Why did he know that?

"Stalker."

"More like concerned father…who is it?"

"Its Jake."

"As in boy Jake…I think I should meet him."

"Um, no."

"Let's see, did you just say no to the man who gives you allowance and sets your bedtime?"

"_No,_ I said no the man that Steph lets do all of that stuff."

"Hahaha."

"Hehehe." Raya and Paul chuckled as silence began to consume them again.

"Do you want us to adopt you?" Raya's world stopped…huh?

"Um." Paul smiled.

"Ray it's not that hard, do you want us to adopt you? I mean we could make it legal so you wouldn't have to worry anymore." Raya shifted and took a deep breath…_Give love everything you've got, because at the end of the day, that's all you have." _Raya took a deep and deliberate breath.

"W-would you?" Paul smiled.

"Definitely." Raya smiled, and looked into Paul's eyes with her own…thank you. Paul smiled at her. _No, thank you._

* * *

Part 2

_Three Weeks later_

Raya and Paul sat in his office at the Smackdown show. She was so bored and he wouldn't let her out of his sight. She sighed, she didn't know that Cody Rhodes would need his dashing face mask. After all, his nose _was _healed. Paul had placed her on restriction for her actions…she was restricted to Paul's sight and his sight only. How fun.

"Paul, can I go see the guys, now?" Paul looked up from the set sheets he was working on and shook his head. "Please?" She interlocked her fingers and stuck out her lip…puppy dog look. Paul smiled knowing that she was wearing him down.

"Nope."

"But…"

"Raya Ann." Raya sat back and huffed. This wasn't fair. She sat there sulking for another twenty minutes before the door opened. It was the Undertaker.

"Hey Paul, Raya." Taker noticed the pout on the girl's face. "Hey, what'd you do to her?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"She's being punished for disobeying me…again." Taker laughed.

"What else is new?" Raya scowled and sprawled out onto the couch. Not fair. Mark and Paul continued their conversation in the midst of Raya's full blown pout. She was so angry. This wasn't fair.

"Raya, Mark and I have some business to take care of, I'll be back soon." Raya sat up.

"Can I go outside now, I promise I won't do anything stupid." Paul and Mark laughed, yeah right.

"No, you stay here."

"But…"

"No Raya." Raya flopped back down. What was the point of being at the show if she couldn't have fun? Paul grunted, he couldn't bear to see her sad. He sighed and walked towards the young girl. "Alright, give me your iPod." Raya sighed, and begrudgingly handed it to him. "Now, go and see what Rey's doing, he's been asking about you all night." Ray looked up smiling.

"You mean?"

"Yes, now go before I lose what's left of my dignity." Raya gave Paul a hug and smiled as she ran out the door. Mark shook his head.

"She's got you wrapped." Paul grunted…didn't he know it.

* * *

Raya sat in catering smiling. She loved hanging out with Rey and the boys. The door opened and Raya's smile faded…Chris Jericho.

"Hey guys." Raya shook her head, that's why she'd been dragged along. Not because Paul wanted to bond with her, but because Chris was here. She was angry. She stood up angrily and headed towards the door.

"Move."

"No, Raya we need to talk."

"I said move!" Raya grunted and punched Chris in his stomach as hard as she could.

"Do you know the pain you caused me?" She shook her head angrily. "Move!" Raya stormed down the hallway and headed towards Paul's office. She was going to rip him to shreds. "Paul!" Raya stormed into the office and threw the door open. "Who are you to make decisions about my life?" Paul stood up.

"Raya."

"No, Paul, you lied to me. You said this week was about me and you bonding, you lied!" Paul stood up.

"I didn't lie, its been great. Just me and you." Raya shook her head.

"No, you lied." She screamed in frustration. "To think I thought I was special enough to have a whole trip planned just for me. I was so stupid!" she shrieked. Paul pulled her into a hug as she struggled. He couldn't let her get away. He wouldn't let her run.

"Sweetie, I didn't lie. This was about you and me, I planned this weeks ago. I did." Paul grunted as she kicked him in the shin, "I just thought Chris's being here on the last night would be a good thing for you." Raya took a deep breath.

"You promise?" Paul nodded and Raya wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry." Paul shook his head.

"No, its my fault, I should have warned you." Paul took a deep breath, he hadn't meant to hurt her. The door opened slightly revealing Chris Jericho.

"Can I come in?" Raya looked at the ground as Paul nodded. Chris entered the room and knelt down in front of Raya. She wouldn't look at him. "Raya, I never meant for you to hear any of that. I just wanted Randy to come to his senses and realize how special you are." Raya wasn't buying it. "Sunshine, I mean it, I never meant to hurt you."

"Yeah, well you did."

"Raya."

"No shove it Chris. You're a self-centered prima donna who can get mule kicked for all I care." She pushed her hands against his chest and pushed him out of the way. Paul grabbed her arms trying to stop her from going out of the door. "Let me go, Paul," she said through gritted teeth. Paul shook his head.

"No Raya, no more running." Raya continued to struggle. "You're going to stay here and work this out. You wanna scream, you wanna yell go ahead, but you're not walking out of this room. You're running no more." Raya struggled harder.

"Let me go, you douche bag." Paul quickly tightened his grip on Raya's body immediately bringing her struggling to a halt.

"It's fine when you want to scream or yell, but don't you watch you talk to like that, do you understand?" Raya turned her glare to the floor and nodded. "Good. Now, I think you owe to Chris to at least hear him out. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even be here." Raya suddenly felt guilty. That was true. She turned to face Chris even though she was still staring at the floor. Chris knelt down in front of her again.

"Ray, you've gotta know that I'd never do anything like that to you on purpose. You're my little buddy. Remember all those ribs we used to pull?" Raya smiled, she had missed that. "Or how about the wrestling matches we used to have where I showed you submission holds?" Raya smiled again and nodded, one time he'd even gotten Bret "the Hitman" Hart to show her some. "Raya, I would have never done that if I'd known you had gotten hurt…never." Raya thought about it, before Paul and Steph, Chris had been all she had. "Forgive me?" Raya took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah." Chris wrapped her in a hug.

"I've missed you." Raya smiled.

"I've missed you too." Paul smiled as he watched the encounter. All seemed to be heading in the right direction for Raya, she was getting adopted, Chris was back in her corner, and she was happy. He couldn't help but smile. Times were good.

* * *

**A/N** **II**: Thanks for reading guys, I really enjoy your comments. Funny ones make me smile, consistent ones make me happy, and uber emotional ones make me laugh. I love em all! Thanks for any feedback you guys leave.

**A/N III**…I'm going on a slight sabbatical. I'll be updating maybe once or twice a week. I've got some things I'd like to focus on and these doggone stories keep stealing the show. :P So, I'll see you guys soon. Please answer the poll. Oh, I might update this one next because I have it planned out or FaR since its my smallest story. Ya never know! Thanks guys! Also…if you need me…MESSAGE! :P Thanks again guys!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

**A/N**: I think this one is a dousy…welcome to the world of StraightLife116

* * *

Raya sat down on her bed ready for all of this crap to be over. She was ready to have real parents and ready to finally be a part of the McMahon family, _for_ _real_. She shifted her shirt yet again and grunted at its annoying nature. She was in a skirt and a blouse that Steph had laid out for her she gave an evil glare at the shoes….she didn't feel like putting on those stupid heels. The door opened. "Hey, Ray are you ready?" Raya sat up at smiled at Steph.

"I guess so." Steph walked into the room and sat on the bed pulling the girl into a side hug.

"Are you, ok?"

"Yeah, a little nervous I guess." Steph smiled.

"Sweetie, there's no need to be nervous. Me and Paul have gone through every avenue to make sure that this will be smooth and painless. Your mother has no living relatives and your biological father is nowhere to be found." She gave Raya a reassuring pat on the head. "So that means just you me and Paul in a courtroom then in a few weeks you'll be ours forever." The two shared a smile.

"You sure?" Steph nodded.

"Come on now, Paul is downstairs waiting on us so we can go to breakfast before the hearing." Raya nodded.

"Ok." Steph left the room leaving Raya to contemplate whether or not this was the right thing. She took a deep breath, she'd decided Paul and Steph were where she needed to be. She rubbed her locket that was fastened around her neck. "I need you to be with me, Mama." Raya rubbed the picture of her and her mother just before the cancer had gotten too bad. It'd been their last Sunday picnic before her mother was confined to stay inside due the germs that lived outside. Raya felt her heart constrict. She quickly moved and puffed the inhaler into her lungs. "I can do this." She took a deep breath. "Paul and Steph are my parents." "I want to be with them." She nodded after saying her mantra. It'd been her ritual over the last few weeks to say that, now that they were nearing the end she was getting more confident with her words. She smiled. _Yes_, the end was near.

Paul and Steph were already at the breakfast table waiting on their soon to be daughter. There was a bit of anxiousness in the air as everyone was ready to move into the new phase of their lives. They were going to make Raya their daughter and they would be her parents, _legally_. That was a good thing. Paul smiled as he munched on another piece of turkey bacon. Steph shook her head. "You're happy too?"

"Yeah, finally this paperwork will be over and we can get on with our lives. Who knew that making her our daughter would use up so much ink?" Steph rolled her eyes.

"Raya Ann, come down here before Paul eats all of the food!" Paul smiled, they both knew Raya could eat more than six grown men. Soon they heard the pounding of feet on the stairs.

"She's going to kill herself tripping over those big hoof of hers, you know." Again Steph just rolled her eyes and admired Raya's outfit. Her eyes rested on her feet and smiled…combat boots. Paul snorted. "Nice shoes, GI Jane." Raya sighed looking down at her black boots that had been a gift from Shawn Michaels. She shot Paul a disdainful glare.

"Shutup." Paul raised his eyebrow. "Be quiet, Mr. Levesque." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Come on Ray, you need to eat up, today might be a long day." Raya panicked.

"You said it'd be smooth." Paul cast Steph a knowing look.

"I meant lots of more paperwork and the judge asking you questions." Raya smiled.

"Oh." Raya smiled. "Ok."

Soon the usual breakfast banter erupted. There were talks of schedules, grades, after school activities, etc. Raya artfully dodged the conversation about grades…that would lead to talk about detentions and demerits and whatnot…that was _always _dangerous territory. So, she avoided it like it was the plague. Her mind began to drift...what if?

A few minutes later Paul decided to cut into her thoughts. "What's going on kid?" Raya looked up from her thoughts smiling.

"Uh, nothing, just thinking." She shrugged chewing a piece of bacon and finished off her third egg.

"Oh, you're thinking? About what?" She shrugged again…like she'd tell them.

"Nothing."

"Ok sure, don't tell me, but soon you'll have my name and then you'll be forced to tell me _everything _about yourself." Raya choked on her food.

"Um what? I never said I was taking your name." Paul looked confused.

"I um just thought you would, I mean that's usually what happens when someone gets adopted, they take their parents' name." Raya just dropped her gaze to her plate.

"Oh." Paul and Steph glanced at each other, the two silently agreed. Steph looked at Raya.

"Raya, its ok if you don't want to take our name. That's quite alright. We'll still be a family." Raya looked up not believing her. Who would want a kid with a different last name? After all, wasn't the point of adoption?

"You sure?" Steph glanced at Paul who was staring out the window. Raya knew he was sad…why wouldn't he be?

"Raya, we love you, a name doesn't define that, ok?" Raya shrugged...yeah right.

"Sure." Stephanie rolled her eyes and kicked her husband who returned her glare with one of his own….why didn't she want to take his name?

"Yeah, I'll still love you regardless," Paul said not looking up from his breakfast. Raya sighed.

"May I be excused?" Steph sighed and nodded.

"Just be back downstairs in twenty minutes, we've gotta leave." Raya nodded. As Raya walked up the stairs Stephanie hit her husband with her fork.

"Ow, what was that for?" Paul started rubbing his bruised knuckle.

"For making her feel bad. What is wrong with you?" Paul stood up and cleared the table.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know she wouldn't want my name." Stephanie sighed and stood up.

"Babe, you know she loves you." She paused thinking. "I don't think it's anything against you, I honestly think it's because its her only tie to her mother." Paul groaned and looked up at the sky. He rubbed his hand over his face.

"I hadn't even thought of that." He grunted. "She must hate me." Steph shook her head.

"No, no she doesn't. She loves you, you know she does. Just go remind her that you do." Paul nodded. He kissed his wife passionately knowing that she was the reason his life was complete. He turned and walked quickly up the stairs. He came to the door and knocked. Raya didn't respond. Paul sighed and took a deep breath.

"Raya, I'm coming in." Still no response, so Paul gently turned the door knob and entered. He sighed, he found Raya sitting outside on the roof staring at the woods surrounding their home. "Ray, you want to come in here?" She didn't respond, not caring to come back inside at the moment. Paul sighed and attempted to climb through the window. Raya snickered as the large man tried to climb through the small window. When Paul finally got settled he grunted. "How'd you do that?" Raya shrugged.

"I'm little, I guess." Paul smirked.

"Oh." Raya nodded and returned her gaze to the trees. Raya sighed, she'd often come out here to think, it was usually at night. Now, they'd know where she went…there goes secrecy. She blew her hair out of her face, why was he here? After a moment's thought, she shrugged and decided to wait. He'd talk when he was ready. It turned out ready would take a long time.

Paul glanced at his watch, he had five minutes to mend a fence before they left. He took a deep breath, he'd have to move quickly. "Ray…" Her response was a slightly arched eyebrow, Paul smirked. "I'm sorry about earlier, you know." Raya rolled her eyes...his patented statement. "I hadn't thought of your feelings, I just assumed. That was my fault. I'm sorry." Raya chewed the inside of her lip, there was one question she needed an answer to.

"Paul?"

"Yeah."

"Um, if I don't take your name, can I still call you dad?" Paul didn't respond right away...he didn't give _any_ emotion right away. Raya panicked and stood up to go back inside. She was _so _stupid! Paul snapped out of his gleeful state and grabbed he arm. Raya gasped when he touched her, she held her breath and turned around with nervousness set in her stomach. He pulled her down toward him.

"Kiddo that would make me the happiest man on earth." Raya looked around…was he crying? Paul pulled away and ruffled her hair. "Come on let's go." Raya chuckled.

"Sure thing Cry-Baby." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Get inside, we've gotta go." Raya smiled knowing she'd won that one.

* * *

Two hours later they were finally in front of a judge. Her stomach was in knots, this was going to be the start of her new life. She'd finally have a family with two parents. The judge asked for brief testimonies from Paul and Steph. The two spoke lovingly of the little girl everyone had loved. Soon the judge called Raya in front of him. He smiled at her when she neared the bench. "Can you state your name for me?" Raya nodded.

"Y-Yes sir. It's um Raya Ann B-Bradley." Paul and Steph felt their stomach churn for her, she was so nervous. The judge smiled.

"It's ok, take a deep breath." Raya did so and nodded. "So do you like living with the Levesques?" Raya nodded.

"Yes sir, um they're really nice people. Probably the nicest I've ever met." The judge nodded. Paul and Steph squeezed each other's hands.

"So if you lived with them forever, how would that make you feel?" Raya got a smile that would blind even the sun.

"It'd be the best thing ever. If I was with them, I know that they'd never leave or hurt me. It'd be like living with my mom all over again." The judge smiled.

"I don't see why I shouldn't grant this adoption, let's just check your file here." He picked up her file and glanced over it. "Alright, so it seems that you've got pretty good grades and your behavior is moderate." Raya chewed her lip…they put that in there? The judge smiled at her, she was a charming girl. "So, let me ask you this, if I grant this adoption, will you be changing your name?" Raya shifted. You know some families like to change the middle name of the child along with the last name." Raya still didn't respond. Paul cleared his throat.

"Um, excuse me your honor, but Raya's a little sensitive about her name. They come from her mother so she cherishes them." The judge nodded.

"Ah, very well then. " The judge quickly paroozed the file again.

"Well Raya it says here that you've been a ward of the state for nearly four years. You don't seem to have any other relatives to contest this." He set the file down. "Well, I guess this will just be passed onto the file clerk. You guys should be back in here to finalize it in about two to three months." Raya smiled broadly. Raya's neck snapped back as a flurry of men flew in through the back door. Her smile instantly faded.

"Excuse me your honor, I'd like to contest the adoption." Raya's heart stopped…please God no!

"What is your name?"

"Randal Keith Orton, I'm Raya's father." Raya was paler than a ghost. She glanced with horror in her eyes at Paul and Steph who were both beet red…._rage._

The judge looked at Raya and then at Randy. The bailiff handed the judge the files that Randy and his team of attorneys had recently filed. "It says here that you're looking for sole custody, Mr. Orton." Randy glanced at Paul and Steph.

"Yes, your honor, I am. I'm the only father she's ever known, and it was her mother's last wish that I would raise our daughter together." Raya felt the air leave her lungs. The judge read over the file, he saw the letter. "As you can see there, it was Elizabeth's dying wish that I would obtain custody of her daughter. I think we should honor that." The judge sighed, the document seemed legit.

"Let me ask you this, have you asked the child about your intentions?" The judge glanced at Raya who was still standing in front of him now paler than before with sweat dripping off of her. He shook his head, she'd gone from a ball of sunshine to a borderline basket case. Randy shook his head.

"No sir, but I feel that she's a child who doesn't know what's best for her. I do." The judge sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll have to schedule a hearing for next week. Court is adjourned." Raya turned and fled into Paul's protective embrace. She started to sob uncontrollably. Both Steph and Paul tried to console her, but nothing was working. Randy walked over toward the three.

"I um hope this doesn't come as too big of a surprise, but my daughter deserves to be with me." Paul felt his anger boil to an even higher level. He was almost snarling as he glared at Randy while Raya sobbed into his shirt.

"Get out of here Orton," he growled. Randy merely shrugged.

"Sure thing, see you next week at court." He shook his head. Paul and Steph tried unsuccessfully to get Raya to stop crying but it didn't work. He felt Raya go limp in his grasp. He sighed, the poor thing that cried hysterical until she passed out. Paul hated it when she did that. Shaking his head, he stood up carrying her out of the courthouse and toward their car. He was going to slaughter Randy. A sledgehammer would be too good for him.

As the courtroom silenced as everyone left. A man in a black trench coat and a fedora stood from his perch in the back of the courtroom. He'd been amused by the spectacle, but soon his plan would be in full effect. It'd only be a matter of time. A matter of time in deed.

* * *

Raya lie in her bed clutching her favorite pillow to her face. It was damp with tears, but she didn't care. Her life was ruined…again. Stupid Randy. Why'd she have to do that? She shook her head. She'd caused her own pain. Stupid! Raya remembered the memory that'd triggered this whole even.t

_Raya was sitting on the treadmill in between her workouts. She grunted when her phone rang, without checking the caller id she picked it up. _

"_Rae-Bear?" She groaned…she'd learn to check the stupid caller id._

"_I thought I blocked you." Randy laughed._

_"Well I guess I have magical powers." Raya rolled her eyes, finding no humor in the situation. "So what have you been up to?" Raya raised an eyebrow…like she'd really answer that. "Ice me out, alright that's fine. Just know you're still my child. I only let you live with Paul until you come to senses." Raya was tired of him constantly running his mouth, she wanted to shut it for good._

_"Well, I guess not, since they're adopting me." Randy choked._

_"What?" Raya smiled, just what she'd wanted._

_"You heard me. I'm going to have a new dad, and you're_ _not him." Randy grunted which made Raya only smile more. "Well, I've got to go Dad is calling me. Toodles." She clicked the phone smiling, knowing that Randy would be burning with rage. Yay. _

Raya sighed remembering how stupid she'd been. Had she'd just checked the stupid caller id none of this would have happened. Why had she done it? She knew Randy was vindictive. She shook her head and let the tears flow even more. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Paul sighed, Steph was already in bed and he needed to check on Raya. She hadn't said a word to either of them since she'd passed out earlier. He was really worried about her, all she did was lay in her room and cry. He walked up the stairs as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Paul, its Chris. What happened?"

"Randy showed up and contested the adoption, he's asking for sole custody." Chris was silent, no one thought Randy was _that _evil. The two talked for a while, but neither of them knew what to say without getting filled with rage all over again. "I'm going to go and check on Raya, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Ok."

"Wait, Paul, uh I'm canceling the tour, I'm going to be there for you guys, no matter what you need. Character witness or anything."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I'm doing it for Raya. You guys need to win this case. She needs you." Paul smiled, Chris Irvine was a good man. Paul closed his phone and headed up the stairs. He went to knock but he heard Raya talking on the phone. He listened.

"_Jake, I never meant for this to happen." _Paul sighed, of course she didn't. She didn't have anything to do with this._  
_

_"This is my worst nightmare come true." She paused. "I never knew he'd do this. I only wanted him to stop harassing me." _Paul's blood boiled as he heard her sniffle.

"_I know its not my fault, but it sure feels like it. Had I not told him that I was getting adopted we wouldn't be here." _Paul was confused.

"_I know, I do, but it doesn't make me feel any better. Paul and Steph don't need any more stress. I feel like I'm an even bigger burden than I was before." _Raya's tears intensified. _"I can't ever do anything right." She let out a sob. "Sometimes, I just want to die." _Paul's heart broke. She felt like that? All he wanted to do was hold her. He cleared his throat and knocked. Raya quickly wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Come in." Paul entered the room and his heart shattered into a thousand un-fixable pieces. Curled before him was his little girl, shaking with a flush red face, puffy eye sockets, and her hair all over her face...she looked so, so broken. He felt his air catch. He quickly shook it off and walked over and pulled her into his embrace. Just like that night many months ago, Paul rocked the little girl back and forth while rubbing her scalp gently. He sighed, he'd always be there to pick up the pieces after Randy left a trail of broken hearts. That night, he was simply just being a friend, this time he was simply being a father. _Big difference. __  
_

* * *

**A/N II**: Thanks guys, let me know! :D


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

**A/N**: I do believe this one shall rock your socks off...however, only time will tell. Please inform me if it does...or doesn't either way I'd like to know. See you at the bottom.

* * *

"Raya, come on sweetie, we've gotta go." Raya grunted as she heard Paul's voice from downstairs. Over the last two months she'd grown really tired of hearing the early Wednesday morning call. Every Wednesday and Thursday for the last two months they'd been going in and out of court. There'd been countless motions and a whole bunch of testimonies and background checks that seemed to make the process drag on forever. So far it had been a complete and all-out war. Randy had vicious attorneys who had been clawing and scratching to dig up every bit of dirt from Paul and Steph's past. Raya shook her head. She sighed, from her perspective, Randy was winning…Paul and Steph refused to sling mud. In her estimation, as honorable as that was, it seemed that they didn't want to win. Raya sighed. "I mean it girl." Raya grunted and grabbed her hat….there was no longer a reason to dress up for court. Heck, if she was going to be there for five hours she might as well be comfortable.

Paul watched Raya drag herself lifelessly down the stairs. His heart hurt for the small girl. In the last two months he'd watch the girl full of witty retorts had turned into a distant ball of petulance. He worried about her, she was back to the girl she'd been when she first came to them. She was eating sparingly and wouldn't look anyone in the eyes for more than two seconds. He couldn't wait for this to be over. He was tired of hearing her cry herself to sleep at night and not being able to do anything about it. It was breaking his heart. Every night him and Steph would alternate as to who would console her. He grunted, he wanted to make Randy make a dearly. "Hey, kiddo, you ready to go?" Raya didn't even look up at him she just headed out the door. Paul sighed, this would be a long trip.

* * *

Randy shook the hands of all of his attorneys. He was clearly winning the case. It did his heart good to know that he and his daughter could soon start to mend their relationship. He longed to hear her sweet voice call him 'daddy'. He didn't know he'd miss it until it was gone. He snapped out of his trance.

"Gentleman, I'd say we're well on our way to success." Randy smiled at his lead attorney, that was _why _he was paying him. Randy's breath caught in his throat as he saw Raya enter the courtroom staring at the floor as Paul guided her into the courtroom. She was pale and her hair was a mess. He quickly turned away, he hadn't seen a thing.

* * *

Raya noticed Randy looking at her and shook her head, she wanted nothing to do with him. **Nothing.** She sighed, all she really wanted right now was to stop being pulled in eight different directions. She wanted to sleep and she wanted to do it in her own bed. Someone reached out and grabbed her hand. Raya looked up seeing Chris smile at her. He kissed her hair and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry kid, we've got this is in the bag." Raya smiled, at least Chris was confident. They all filed into the courtroom and took their usual seats. Raya was sitting in the back with Chris's arms wrapped around her shoulders while Paul and Steph sat at tables on the left with Randy on the right. They all stood up as the judge entered the room. Raya blew out her breath, another fun day.

* * *

_Two hours later_

Raya was feeling a bit better about the whole case. A child psychologist had just testified and man did that make her side look better. It seemed that if she was removed from Steph and Paul's care there was a good chance her self-esteem would take a major hit…even more so than it already had. Chris nudged Raya and she turned to glare at him. "What," she whispered. Chris pointed to the judge.

"Come on, Ms. Bradley, we haven't got all day." Raya felt vomit roll into her throat. _She_ was going to the stand? She walked slowly towards the judge suddenly feeling like the courtroom had gotten nine jillion times bigger…what? She felt her air leave her lungs. She fumbled for her inhaler, it wasn't in her pocket! Her gasping intensified. Raya felt strong arms wrap around her and she smiled as Paul pumped the chemicals into her lungs. She knew there was a reason she'd liked him. "You ok now?" Raya nodded. Paul pushed her black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "Just take a deep breath and tell him the truth, ok?" Raya nodded. Paul shot her a smile and returned to his seat. Raya smiled suddenly supremely confident. She approached the judge and was sworn in. She took a deep breath as the questions started…here we go.

Randy's attorney got first dibs on the questions. She gulped, he was a weasely man…like her weasely father. Um, former father? "Ms. Bradley?" Raya shook out of her trance. Oops.

"Y-yes?" The weasely attorney smiled menacingly at her. He looked like a shark who saw blood in the water. Her hands started to shake in nervous anticipation.

"Are you nervous, Ms. Bradley?" Raya gulped and shook her head. She was clearly lying, she was more nervous than _anyone _could ever know. Raya took a deep breath and rubbed her locket.

"Alright, so tell me what is it like living with Mr. and Mrs. Levesque?" Raya smiled feeling her breathing regulate itself out.

"Well um, it's great. Its well normal. I have friends, a school, and a family I can depend on." Raya noticed the weasely attorney's scowl. Apparently, that wasn't the answer that the attorney had wanted.

"Well let me ask you this, have the Levesques ever done anything that would make you feel uncomfortable?" Raya looked at the judge confused. He nodded.

"Counselor, can you rephrase your question please?"

"Have they made you feel out of place or like you didn't belong," Raya opened her mouth to answer but was cut off. "After all you're not their child, well not really." Raya shifted uncomfortably, she knew that. Raya's temper began to boil. Two can play that game.

"No, they've always treated me like I was their own. Never once have they made me feel unwanted or lesser, unlike Randy over there who-" The attorney cut her off.

"Ms. Bradley that wasn't the question. Thank you for your response though." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Sure thing buddy." Everyone on Raya's side of the courtroom laughed, they'd been waiting for this Raya to return.

"Why do you want to live with the Leveques?" Raya smiled.

"Because Paul and Steph are great. They've bought me so much stuff before I even moved there. Ever since then they've made me feel totally at home. Steph helps me with girl stuff, and Paul does that annoying father thing where he chases off all males who get within twenty feet of me." Again the courtroom smiled. Raya was winning the poll. The attorney rolled his eyes.

"So let me ask you this, why if Mr. and Mrs. Levesque are so great did your mother request you to be left with Randy?" Raya's scowl deepened.

"Because she loved him. He was probably the only man she ever loved. I loved him too, so it seemed logical I guess." The attorney nodded.

"So don't you love Randy, even now?" Raya's eyes locked with the darting attorney's eyes. The battle had begun.

"Yes," she ground out.

"That means you'd be willing to give him another chance?" Raya kept her eyes locked with the attorney.

"Nope." The attorney deepened his gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a jerk. No matter how many times I told him-" The attorney cut her off.

"I withdraw the question, your honor." Raya rolled her eyes, little weasel. "Let me ask you this, what is your favorite thing about Randy?" Raya grunted.

"The rooster song," she said through clenched teeth.

"The rooster song, what's that?" Raya pursed her lips.

"The song we made up when I was five to help me to go to sleep." The attorney turned towards the judge.

"That sounds like something that a loving father would do." Raya opened her mouth the attorney shook his head. "That wasn't a question." Raya sighed. "Last question."

"Do you think that Randy loves you?" Raya chewed her lip. "Ms. Bradley?"

"Yes." The attorney nodded and walked back towards Randy with a smile on his face. Raya glanced at Paul and Steph who nodded and smiled at her. Their attorney approached.

"Let me redirect that last question, Raya would you say that Randy loves you more than the Levesques?" Raya smiled.

"No I don't. I think they love me differently."

"How so?"

"I think Randy loves the idea of me, or at least who I used to be. I think he still sees that seven year old who he used to make forts with." Raya shrugged. "I think, Steph and Paul love me for me. Just me, not who I used to be or who they think I am. For me. For the girl with asthma. For the girl with a broken heart. For the girl who longs for a family. For the girl who never feels good enough." The whole atmosphere in the courtroom shifted. Raya was captivating them. The attorney smiled, nodded, and continued to ask her questions for a few more minutes. In those few minutes Raya was back to her glowing-self and winning the judge over. Her transparency was captivating the crowd. She was just being her usual witty-self full of life and fire and it made Paul and Steph happier than they could even feel. Their baby was back. Randy however, was fuming. The little snot was like her mother...manipulative. There was no way he'd lose Lizzy again, none.

"Raya, tell me, how does this trial make you feel?" Raya glanced at Chris who nodded.

"Um, well." Raya took a deep breath, here was her chance. "I hate it. I feel like I'm being pulled in ninety different directions without having any control over what happens to me. I mean I know Paul and Steph are trying their hardest to win, but what if Randy does, I don't want to be with him." She looked down. "I honestly don't think Randy has cared about me at all since I came back. I wish he did, but I don't think he does. Paul and Steph do, I know it." Randy's legal team winced…that was damaging. Their attorney nodded.

"How did you respond when you found out Mr. Orton wanted to adopt you?" Raya sighed.

"I um cried, a lot."

"Why did you cry a lot?" Raya had lost all of her fire and stared at the floor.

"Because, for once, I was finally happy. I mean my life was good. I mean it was _really _good. For the first time in my life I was a normal kid. Instead of being labeled as a freak without a father or a mother or both, I was now a normal kid with parents and friends. I went to school, I was on sports teams, and I felt good about myself. I mean life was good, really good, but in an instant, Randy came and changed all of that. It was like he was trying to steal my happiness," Raya took a deep breath. "the only bit I've had in four years." Raya blew out her breath_, that_ had been hard to say.

"Did Mr. Orton succeed?" Raya looked up for the first time in almost five minutes.

"Yes," she said stoically. The attorney nodded and Raya climbed off of the stand. Paul and Steph threw her smiles as she passed them and headed back into Chris' embrace. Raya laid her head on Chris' shoulder and allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Raya felt herself being pulled out of her slumber. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Paul? Steph?" Raya looked around and saw nothing she wanted to see. Staring at her was Randy with a sinister smile on his face.

"Come on Rae-Bear, we're going home." Raya tried to back away. No, NO! Randy shook his head and smiled "Get up, I won, now let's go." Raya looked around for Paul and Steph but they weren't there. "Stop looking for them, they don't want you. Now let's go." Raya shook her head.

"No! I need them, I need my parents!" Randy shook his head violently and squeezed her arm as he pulled her off of the bench.

"No, _I'm_ your parent, now let's go." Raya shook her head and continued to try to pull away. She started to scream.

"Paul! Paul!" Raya smiled when she saw Paul appear on the other side of the room. "Paul, please help me! Paul!" Paul seemed to snap out of a trance and began to run towards Raya.

"Raya!" Paul continued to fight off guards. "Raya, I'm coming!" Randy pulled Raya's struggling body up and threw her over his shoulder. Raya scratched and clawed to get away but Randy was moving at lightning speed. Raya continued to scream as she watched Paul get smaller and smaller.

"Daddy!" All she could hear in the background was Randy's sinister laugh. **No!**

* * *

Raya sat up in Chris's embrace in a cold sweat and tears streaming down her face. She looked around and found the whole courtroom staring at her. _Was that a dream?_ It all felt so real. She took a couple of deep breaths looking around. God, that felt so real. She looked down at her clothes, she was still in the same ones. Ok, so it _was _a dream. Chris looked at her and tried to wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"Are you ok, Ray?" She shook her head.

"No, I need my dad." Chris was confused, what? Raya broke out of Chris's grasp and flung herself over the wall that separated her and Paul and Steph. "Daddy!" She desperately wanted to know that Paul was there. She relaxed when she felt his large arms wrap tightly around her and start stroking her hair.

"Ssh, baby, ssh." Raya took a deep breath and continued to enjoy the scent of his cologne as she listened to his heartbeat. Paul looked up at the judge, who nodded. This was tearing the kid apart. A decision needed to be made soon. Randy's legal team saw the exchange, they would have none of it.

"Do something," Randy hissed.

"Objection, this was staged. Clearly, your honor she's faking it." Chris stood up, he'd had enough.

"Faking? Do you think someone can fake a cold sweat and genuine fear? Get over yourself." The judge shook his head, this was becoming quite a spectacle.

"Order. Now it's clear to me, where the child wants to be. Counselor, you have tomorrow to make your claim. Court is adjourned." Paul and Steph continued to check on their daughter, while everyone else filed out of the courtroom.

Randy walked by the scene disgusted, but didn't say anything. He and his legal team had this in the bag. Raya on the other hand was still pretty shaken up by that dream. "Raya, Ray, Sweetie, we've got to go, can you walk?" Raya shook her head silently. Paul sighed. "Do you want me to carry you?" Raya continued to listen to his heartbeat. God, she'd missed how soothing a heartbeat could be. Raya felt herself being lifted and relaxed, at least she'd spend the next few minutes in her father's embrace.

* * *

Raya sighed as she lie in Paul and Steph's bed. She'd been so frightened that Paul and Steph had allowed her to sleep with them. A part of her felt terrible and useless, but at her core she was happy. This was the only place that Randy couldn't get to her... where Paul and Steph could protect her, in their embrace. Raya stared up at the ceiling, she'd been trying to sleep off and on for hours, but she was still utterly restless. Her mind kept spinning towards court the next day. It'd been two long months and now it was going to happen. Like she'd ever get to sleep after this. Raya reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, she needed this to be over.

**I want you to know, I meant everything I said. ** Raya waited for a response.

**I know you did. That's why you need to be with me. They're poisoning your mind. **Raya scoffed.

**Are you serious? Hello?...moron. I DO NOT want to live with you. I want to stay here. At least they like me. **Raya sighed, maybe that would get through to his thick skull.

**You do want to live with me, that's why you found me, remember? **

**At first. Not now. **Raya waited and waited on a response, but none came. She sighed and put her phone back inside of her pajama pocket.

She felt a pair of eyes on her. "Did you say what you wanted to him?" Raya's head snapped towards Steph who was looking intently at her.

"Um, that was Jake." Steph shook her head propping her head on her hand.

"No, no it wasn't." Raya stared at her pillow. She felt Steph's finger raise her head to look into Stephanie's eyes. "It _was_ Randy wasn't it?" Raya nodded. Steph smiled at her.

"It's going to be ok, no matter what we'll still be here for you." Raya nodded."I love you, Sweetie." Raya sighed.

"I know." Steph smiled at the small girl as she stroked her long black hair, in just over eight months she'd already loved this girl like she was her own. It hurt her heart if she had to see her go. She closed her eyes tightly, she didn't even want to consider that. Raya was _her_ daughter, she was a McMahon..er Leveque, whatever. She was theirs and _only _theirs.

"Steph, can I ask you something?" Steph looked up at Raya nodded.

"Sure, Sweetie."

"Um, do you think we'll win?" Steph didn't respond. Raya sighed.

"We'll win." Raya rolled over and saw Paul situating himself in the bed. "I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me," he said adjusting his pillow. Paul opened his eyes and his eyes locked on Raya's. Raya stared at him and then nodded smiling.

"I love you." Paul smiled closing his eyes again.

"Love you too, kiddo." Raya smiled at him, he was more than she could ever ask for, they both were. Paul sensing Raya staring at him open his eyes and smiled. "Come 'ere." Raya smiled and slid into Paul's embrace. "You feel safe now?" Raya nodded.

"Yep." Paul nodded.

"Good, now go to sleep, you guy's girl cackling is driving me insane." Raya and Steph looked at each other and burst out laughing. Paul sighed and tightened his embrace around Raya. Steph grabbed Raya's hand and kissed her forehead.

"We're in this together." Raya smiled and sunk into Paul's embrace. _This is home. _ Raya felt her side vibrate. Slowly she pulled the phone out of her pocket.

**I will win.**

Raya felt her chest tighten, but she took a deep breath. She could do this, she had to. She gulped. Tomorrow would be the day that changed her world forever.

* * *

**A/N II**: Thank you for reviewing, I LOVE them.

**A/N III**: Next chapter...the decision. Dun dun DUN!


	14. Chapter 14

The morning finally came bringing black clouds of doom with it. No one in the house had slept well. Their loving encounter had allowed for a good entry to sleep but staying asleep was far more difficult. They all tossed and turned until they decided to finally force themselves to get up around six thirty. They sighed, it was four hours until the hearing and four hours that would prove to be an eternity.

The breakfast table was somber and no one was eating, well it was more like no one could bear to eat. Everyone was shoving their food around on the plate as they all stood lost in their thoughts. This could very well suck. Raya angrily pushed her plate away from herself and walked back upstairs. Poor kid. Steph and Paul looked at each other the tension was knowing the tension was palpable…there was a dark cloud looming over their every move. They had to face the idea that they could lose Raya. It was real. _Very real._ Soon the pair figured out what the teen previously had. The more you tried to eat, the better the chances that the bile would creep into your throat. No one wanted to take that chance. Tensions were definitely high.

The whole ride to the courthouse was silent, no one dared to speak. No one wanted to utter those dreaded words….what if?

Everyone locked themselves in a cocoon. Paul stared at the road, Stephanie consistently checked her blackberry for emails, and Raya well poor Raya was trying to lose herself in the music on her iPod. She sighed as she laid her head on the glass window staring at the ominous clouds as they drove down the road. _God don't let this be an omen._

As soon as they'd entered the courtroom both sides took off running. Everybody was throwing all cards on the table, all bets were in, it was time to go all in. The case moved along fiercely with both sides playing a cutthroat game of strategy. One wrong move and your whole game was blown. The pendulum swung from one side to the next at lightening speed. No one knew what to expect next and No one had the advantage. It was all up in the air. _Great._

The day was a day like no other inside the courtroom. With tensions being so high no one could settle down and hit a groove, including Raya. On most days, she would play on her PsP or read a magazine while the process was moving by picking and choosing what she'd want to pay attention to…not today. She was a WRECK. Her mind kept wandering to that awful dream she'd had a day before. What if that was prophetic? Would Paul really let Randy take her? Would she really have to leave them? Ray gulped trying to get any source of moisture into her already dry throat. Her hands started to shake, the tension was making her whole body shut down. Her insides had begun to play a game all of their own. One second she'd be fine and the next she was doubled over in pain dry heaving into a pale. Raya gulped, she could get through this.

A few minutes later, Raya knew that she couldn't. Her skin was clammy and she was sweating buckets. She needed this to be over. She wasn't sure how much longer she would last. All morning long her breathing had been spastic and now it was only getting worse. She took a deep breath, having an asthma attack right now would suck. Raya needed to clear her head. She took another deep breath and started to drum on her jeans. She figured if she could keep a steady pace then she'd be alright. That techniques worked for all of five minutes. Her stomach began to tie itself into Siamese knots, causing excruciating pain. _This needed to end. _Her health needed it to end. Her body needed it to end. Her _sanity _needed it to end. At this point she simply wanted to just curl under a rock and let it crush her, after all she felt like the trial already had. Even if it did come out her way, there was no way she could ever look at the world the same ever again. Never. Raya took a deep breath and slunk into Chris' embrace. _Please God, let this be over soon. _

* * *

_Two hours later_

Raya had finally gotten herself calmed down when she heard the worst words she ever wanted to hear….Randy Orton was going to the stand. Raya suddenly felt sicker than she had felt before. She gulped, she couldn't take this. "I'm going to step outside and get some water." Chris nodded and grabbed her hand.

"Want me to come with you?" Raya gave him the 'I'm not five' look and shook her head. She turned and walked into the large hallway ready to welcome a fresh batch of air. God, it was so stuffy in there. Her breathing pulled and she grabbed her inhaler quickly pumping the chemicals into her lungs. She took a deep breath and relaxed. As she turned to get the water a hand touched hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Why don't you go ahead?" Raya nodded to the person feeling thankful that he'd let her go first as she_ really _needed the water. Once she had her fill, Raya sighed and took a step back. The gentleman finished his drink and looked at her locket.

"That's a pretty locket you've got there." Raya looked down and rubbed it. She was glad her mom was there with her. She really needed it.

"Thanks, my mom gave it to me." The man nodded.

"Oh, wait are you the little girl they're fighting over?" Raya shrugged, she sure was.

"I guess so." The guy smiled at her. Raya looked into the man's eyes and suddenly felt like she was five years old again. _Why'd she feel this way? _She shook her head quickly and took a step back suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I guess I better get back inside." The man nodded. Raya turned quickly away and headed towards the courtroom, she looked back briefly to make sure he was still there and entered into the courtroom. She smiled as she reentered, thank God she was away from that man.

The man smiled as he put his hood back on his head. His plan had started. He pulled out a locket out of his pocket and smiled at it as he held it in his hand. A smile crossed his lips. Soon the world would know.

Raya sat back down next to Chris. He looked at her intently, she was a bit pale. He wrapped his arm around her and whispered into her ear. "Ray, are you ok?" Raya nodded.

"Yeah, there was just a weird guy out there. How are things in here?" Chris shifted his eyes.

"Um, well its kinda hard to say Randy's making a really good case." Raya sighed she slunk back down into her seat feeling her stomachache return. She sighed, _this is going to be a long day. _ She blew her hair out her face…she just wanted this to be over. _Why couldn't it be over? _Raya shook her head in frustration then grunted. She might as well listen to Randy on the stand. Her stomach churned at the thought, but she tried to listen anyway. Her mind quickly shifted to thinking about what would happen at the end of the day. She gulped and tried to stop her once again shaking hand. If this turned out badly for her. she would never forgive Randy. **Never.**

"So, Mr. Orton do you love Raya?"

"Yes, I love my daughter very much. She's my everything." Raya rolled her eyes. "I love her more than air itself." Raya gagged on air and snickered as Chris nudged her with his elbow. She looked down as other people turned looked at her. Raya sighed as the attorney's switched sides, it was the Levesque attorney's time to shine.

Raya looked down at her nails suddenly praying that it'd be all over in all of five minutes. _Yeah, right._ She burped suddenly feeling her digestive tracts wanting to purge. She covered her mouth suddenly trying to regain her composure. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. _God, please, I beg of you, let this be over soon._ Raya decided to listen to Randy again, she might as well at least she'd get to witness her fate, whatever that may be.

"So Mr. Orton, how did you respond to Social Services sixty-seven attempts to contact you?" Randy shrugged.

"Actually, my parents got the phone calls, I didn't receive them until months later." Raya looked around…_what? _In a moment it all exploded into a rage. H-he _lied_!

_"No, I sent you letters telling you where we were. You didn't answer." Randy furrowed his eyes in confusion._

_"What?" _Raya burned with passion as she remembered the lie. _  
_

_"When Mama got sick I tried calling you and I wrote you letters, but you didn't answer."  
_

_"Ray, I never got any phone calls or letters." _The liar. Her insides twisted with unbridled rage and fury. He would feel her wrath._  
_

_"Oh." Randy sighed._

_"Come here." Raya was weary of the man sitting with his arms open wide, but she slowly crawled towards him anyway. Randy engulfed her in a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "You know, I would have been there for you." _**…LIAR!**

Raya let out a scream from the depths of hell itself. The whole courtroom turned to look at her. She stood up with fire rolling in droves off of her. "YOU SAID YOU NEVER GOT ANY LETTERS OR PHONE CALLS!" Randy recoiled knowing that he'd make a terrible mistake. The judge looked at Raya and then back at Randy.

"Is this true Mr. Orton?"

"Well er yeah," the family flew into a frenzy. Randy tried to recover. "But no let me explain, I was trying to regain her trust when I'd said that." Raya was boiling. "I-I didn't mean to…" It was becoming bedlam. Raya was livid and breathing like a rabid bull. Her body was tensed, her eyes were narrow, and she was frothing at the mouth ready to kill.

"You lying pathetic waste of sperm!" Paul and Steph turned to rally around Raya in an attempt to get her tears to a minimum while Chris was throwing daggers at Randy with his eyes and threatening him with this mind. The judge just stared on taking in the whole spectacle, the child looked like something out of the Exorcist. He shook his head, it was clear to see who was right and who was wrong here. He turned back to Randy.

"Mr. Orton, I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but it's not one the court will uphold." The judge paused with clear disgust making Randy drop his gaze. "You can clearly see that the child is distressed over the whole situation. I don't know what kind of father you are or _think_ you are, but it doesn't matter. It's obvious to see that the child wants to be with the foster family. So I'm granting this adoption and I hope you come to your senses Mr. Orton, because its clear that as of right now you appear to put your needs before hers." The judge turned back out to the frenzied family. "Raya, enjoy your life with your new parents. Court is adjourned."

The tears of sorrow turned into tears of joy. Paul and Steph took turns hugging and kissing Raya. It'd been a long time, but they'd finally made it. They were a family. Chris watched on enjoying the show, it made his heart happy to see her finally be happy. That's all he'd ever wanted. Randy on the other hand, merely shook his head. He was ashamed of himself. He cautiously approached the new family. He shifted his weight nervously. Paul stood up from his spot of consoling _his_ daughter and glared at Randy.

"What do you want?" Randy fidgeted nervously.

"To uh, talk to Raya there," Randy said gesturing to the crying girl. Paul shook his head glancing back at his new daughter who was still sniffling.

"No, I don't think so. You've hurt her enough." Randy shook his head.

"Paul, I never meant to hurt her, I always thought I was doing what was right." Paul shook his head.

"Is it right for you or for her?" Randy seemed confused. "See, that's what's wrong, you have _your _best interest in mind and totally ignore hers. You want to be a parent, learn to put your kids before yourself." Randy went to speak but Paul shook his head. "No, now if you'll excuse me, my daughter needs me." Randy sighed.

"Just let me talk to her Paul." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Nope." Grunting angrily Randy tried to sidestep Paul and reach Raya. He was met with a brick of resistance as he stared down Chris Jericho and an angry Paul Levesque.

"She doesn't want to see you right now, try again in twenty years, pal." Randy rolled his eyes, why was Chris even here?

"Raya…." Raya kept her head buried into Stephanie's side. "Rae-bear..." Raya looked up briefly and bore a gaze into Randy that would kill four elephants in one shot. Randy took a step back.

"You're dead to me." Randy sighed, they'd poisoned her against him.

"Ray…" Paul and Chris got near Randy's face blocking his view of Raya, as far as they were concerned he didn't deserved to know she existed.

"Leave," Paul growled, "and don't come back. Don't call her, don't write her, and when you see her in the halls at arenas don't look her way, you got that?" Randy rolled his eyes ignoring everything Paul had just said, who'd he think he was? Randy shook his head, he thought about trying to get close to her again and sighed. He'd be better to just leave. The new family smiled as they watched his back walk out of the door. Paul turned to his daughter and wife. Paul took a deep breath. "We did it," he said smiling. Steph and Raya smiled and nodded at each other. The realization hit…they _had _done it.

"We did." Raya who'd finally composed herself grinned.

"Raya Ann Bradley-Levesque." Paul smiled. _Levesque?_ He wrapped the girl in a tight hug slightly lifting her of the ground, she'd chosen to take his name. Paul smiled with tears in his eyes, he knelt down and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"I love you, kiddo." Raya smiled suddenly feeling really emotional herself.

"I love you too." Steph couldn't help but to smile, they were a family and life was good. She slung her purse over her shoulder and collected herself, she was feeling emotional too.

"Alright, you two, let's go, I think we've got some celebrating to do." Paul and Raya broke apart and wiped their tears. It'd been a good day. Paul looked at Steph who nodded. He stuck out his forearm and looked at his daughter, "Shall we?" Raya smiled happily and nodded as she interlocked her arm with his.

"Let's rock and roll." The two started walking as Steph grabbed Paul's hands. They were leaving the courtroom as a unit. Raya smiled, for the first time since she'd started, she was walking happily out of the courtroom. She'd _finally_ gotten what she'd wanted all along…a family.

* * *

Raya threw her dirty clothes into the hamper and closed the lid. God, she was so happy that she didn't actually pack…that would have SUCKED. Raya looked around her room and smiled, it was so much sweeter to know that this was her room and now no one could take it from her. This was _her _room. Paul was her dad, Steph was her mom…not Mama but simply mom. Raya had decided when the adoption first started, that she'd never call another person Mama or Mommy, she'd already had one of those, she didn't need another. A mom, however, was something she could totally live with and she planned to. Stephanie McMahon-Levesque was her mom. She smiled, that was an awesome thing to say.

Raya took the picture of her mother of her desk and kissed it. "Mama, I hope I'm making you proud." Raya rubbed her locket knowing that her mother would be happy where she'd ended up. She'd spent the last few months hoping that she was doing the right thing, but now she knew it. If was meant to be it would have happened. She nodded to herself, it didn't happen and as far as she was concerned that was a good thing….Randy Orton was dead. She made a vow, as long as she lived, she'd never talk to him again, _never_. How could he have lied to her like that? He knew that something was wrong and he still let her go into foster care? She shook her head, she'd almost died at the hands of some of those people, she stood permanently scarred, and he'd let that happen? Raya was filled with rage all over again, yes Randal K. Orton was dead to her. Dead to her indeed. The door opened snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Didn't I tell you to go to bed like an hour ago?" Raya turned and looked at a smirking Paul. For once his incessant nagging was a pleasant sound to her ears. "Go on, get in the bed." Raya smiled and dove into the bed crawling under the covers, she'd be glad to. Paul came and sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close.

"I'm glad it turned out this way. My life wouldn't have been the same without you, you know?" Raya smiled as she played with Paul's arm hair. _What am i doing? _ Raya shook her head, he was _her _daddy now so she could do whatever she wanted to him. She smiled at the thought. _Her daddy. _God, that sounded awesome.

"I know."

"You sure? 'Cause I don't think you do." Raya raised her eyebrow. Paul pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Here kiddo, welcome to the family." Raya looked at the box and opened it, she gasped. It was a pair of green emerald earrings. Raya looked up at Paul. "They were my grandmother's and I'm supposed to give them to my eldest daughter." Raya smiled and hugged Paul around his neck then pulled back admiring the earrings once more.

"Thank you," she said trying not to cry. Paul kissed her temple.

"Don't mention it," he said as he ruffled her hair. The two sat like that and talked for a while until Steph came in. She couldn't help but to smile. The scene was precious with Paul stroking Raya's hair as the young girl leaned on his chest. She loved it, she'd married a good man, better than anyone else she knew.

"Do I always have to find you guys like this?" Raya smiled and moved closer to Paul so Steph could sit on the opposite side of her. The scene was a mirror image of the night before, but this time it was on Raya's terms. She smiled, a the pendulum was on her side to stay.

"So how does it feel to be a Bradley-Levesque?" Raya shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess." Paul scoffed.

"Pretty good? Little girl you better say amazing. We rock." Raya rolled her eyes and patted Paul on his arm.

"Sure ya do, big man." Paul scoffed.

"Well since she's not excited, I guess we shouldn't tell her then, huh?" Raya looked up at them.

"Tell me what?"

"Yeah you're right Paul, I don't think we should. She seems to be pretty distant right now." Raya's head was turning from side to side like a pinball.

"Tell me what?" She demanded. Paul and Steph merely shrugged. "I'm excited alright, it's the greatest feeling in the world…now tell me what?" The two adults broke into a laugh.

"Alright, we'll tell you but only because you're so cute when you get all excited like that," Paul said tapping her nose. Raya rolled her eyes, she wanted the details.

"Well, since you know, we've finally made you _ours_, we decided to throw a celebratory party, you know if you wanna." Raya's eyes bulged. She clapped. Yay.

"Who'd be there?" Steph looked at her.

"Well some of the guys from the roster, uh my family Paul's family. You've gotta meet everyone." Raya smiled.

"I like that a lot." Paul and Steph nodded. Paul pulled Raya's head close and kissed her hair. He'd never get tired of doing that. She definitely had a special place in his heart.

"We figured you would." Raya smiled happily and started bouncing. Paul and Steph couldn't help but to notice just how drastic a change their daughter had made in just a few short hours.

"When is it?"

"Saturday." Raya's eyes bulged.

"Oh my gosh, that's so soon, can I invite my friends?" They nodded. "Awesome, man this is so cool, I don't know if I'll be able to sleep now." Paul looked sideways at her, he was glad his baby was back. That other dreary Raya was scary and a pain to deal with. He like this one much better. He kissed the top of her head...again. God, he loved this kid.

"Well I don't know about that, you see because I know a fellow named Shawn who's stopping by tomorrow and he _really _wants to spend time with you." Raya squealed.

"Not unh?" Raya looked at Steph who nodded.

"Yes huh." Raya squealed again.

"Yes! Is he bringing gifts?" Neither parent said anything. Raya smiled "Score!" Raya was so happy, she was going to see one of her favorite people in the world. Shawn Michaels! Yes! She took a deep breath, as the magnitude of the moment almost immediately began to weigh on her. She blew out her breath, she'd gotten what she wanted. All those nights of crying and stomachaches had led to this. She was a Bradley-Levesque. She smiled, as her emotions consumed her. That was definitely a good thing. Raya suddenly remembered something and climbed out of the bed as she rummaged for it. "Aha," she said as she pulled out the black Public satchel. She took out two boxes and handed one to each of her parents. God that felt good to say. Raya climbed back into the center of the bed and waited for Paul and Steph to open them. Paul and Steph pulled out a…mug.

"Gee, thanks Ray, I didn't already have like eight mugs." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Read it genius."

"Oh." Paul and Steph turned the mugs around and inspected them. Steph covered her mouth and Paul stared in shock, the inscription read…Mom and Dad. Both of her parents wrapped her into a tight hug and laid a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you," Steph said before getting up to leave. She hated being emotional in front of people. Paul stayed behind. He rarely spoke in times like these, but Raya could see it in his eyes. He was thrilled. Paul simply gave Raya one more squeeze and kissed her forehead.

"Night Kiddo," he said voice catching. Raya smiled and watched him leave. She hadn't expected to make them _that _emotional. She lay back and snuggled under the blankets.

"Night Mom and Dad," she said before she closed her eyes. For the first time in almost four years, Raya Ann Bradley-Levesque fell asleep with a smile on her face. These were good times indeed.

* * *

Did that make you angry? Did that make you happy? Or are you just itching to find out who that creepy guy is? Lemme know!

BTW I LOVED HHH and HBK, plus K. Nash at the hall of fame. That was soo awesome.


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N**: I think this one is of the intense genre…from the mind of StraightLife116 into yours. BAM!

**A/N II**: If you enjoy, please drop a review, if not…don't push that button or I'll have NCjazzknights track you down with her infamous woodchipper in tow. That is all…see you below.

* * *

Randy Orton smiled as he slapped his best friend's hand backstage and held up his WWE championship belt. They had just torn the house down in his native Missouri. Randy couldn't have been happier these days. His life was good and he was having one of the best years of his career. He was pumped. Good things come to those who wait. He smiled today had been a good day.

"Hey Babe." Randy turned around and smiled at the person staring up at him with that sweet, _sweet _smile. He bent down and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"Hello there." Randy wrapped his arm around her small physique and pulled her close to his chest allowing himself to take one more kiss from her sweet lips. He pulled back and smiled. Yeah, today was a good day in deed.

The last year had proved to be a tumultuous one for him. It had seen his longtime girlfriend's daughter return and a rollercoaster ride of emotions as he realized that his first true love would never grace his presence again. The whole year had turned into a debacle, first the kid has shown up, then his work went down the drain, and then there was that two month long ordeal that saw him become a locker room pariah. The hearing had taken so much out of him and yet it had made him better. He had realized that he was selfish. He now understood that all she wanted was happiness _and _that Paul and Steph had provided her with that…as much as it pained him to say it. He understood that they were parents she wanted, and he'd respect that. Randy had spent several months trying to call her and write her letters letting her know that he still cared and he was sorry. He never gotten a response, well other than the menacing glare Paul had given him a time or two. After a few months Randy had simply given up, she was happy and she didn't need _or _want him. He could accept that...well sorta.

"Babe, me and Nate made you a special surprise when you get back on the bus." Randy smiled down at her.

"Oh really?" She nodded.

"Yeah, Nate tell Daddy what the surprise is." There was no response. Both adults turned around and looked frantically for the little boy.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know he was just here." The woman clearly had panic in her voice. Randy put his hand up.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." With that he grabbed her hand and they darted out of the door and down the hall. Randy wouldn't lose another child.

* * *

It was the last week of Christmas Break and the three best friends were making good on their Christmas present from Paul and Steph to travel for a whole week on the road with them. Raya loved it a week with four of her five favorite people? What could be better than that?

Raya smiled happily as she, Jake, and Ally ate happily in catering waiting on Paul to come back and get them. He had mandated that they stay in that room where _somebody _could keep an eye on them. It was getting close to a pay-per-view and everyone was on edge. They'd all been given strict instructions not to make a scene and stay put. So here they were sitting in catering for the last three hours. Raya sighed, what a way to spend the last week of your freedom.

The whole week had been great so far, well except for the fact that she had been on Paul's hit list since her semester report card had come out. She hadn't done so hot on her grades nor her conduct. Raya really hadn't seen the problem, it wasn't like her grades were horrible, _but_ she had a couple of missed homework assignments and lipped off to a couple of teachers. Thus, her Paul enforced probation meaning one more slip up and she'd be grounded until spring or graduation, depending on his mood that day.

"Raya, your parents are really cool to let us come on the road with them. That tour bus is so cool." Raya smiled at Ally, she was such a fan girl. Jake just smiled and nodded, he was enjoying it too, he just didn't talk around Ally much, after all who could with that chatterbox around?

"Yeah, they're pretty cool, I mean for parents." The trio nodded. Jake noticed a little boy walking in who was chewing on his fingers with tears in his eyes looking confused.

"Ray do you know whose kid that is?" Raya looked around, she was often a frequent member of the backstage area, she'd never seen him before.

"No, I don't know who he is."

"He looks lost." Raya rolled her eyes, way to state the obvious Ally.

"No crap." Ally smiled cheekily.

"Anyway, I'm going to go and help him. He can't be more than four years old." Raya put her fork down and crossed the room. She bent down in front of the blond little boy with big brown eyes who was hastily wiping his tears away. "Hey little guy, I'm Raya, what's your name?" The little boy looked up at her scratching his head with the toy car that was in his free hand.

"Nat-tan." Raya smiled, he was soo cute.

"Where are you parents?" Nathan's eyes grew annoyed, _clearly _he didn't know that. Raya smiled, _oopsies_. "Who are you parents? Maybe, I can help you find them." The little boy thought for a minute.

"Ewrica Hawris." Raya smiled, but she was a bit confused, she didn't know an Erica Harris. She shrugged maybe she was one of the divas sisters or someone's girlfriend.

"Alright, let's go and look for her ok?" The little boy nodded. Raya grabbed his hand and walked towards her friends. "I'm going to help him find his mom." Ally eyes bulged.

"Raya, your dad said to stay here and to "Not leave the vicinity of the food'," she said in her mocking Paul voice. Raya rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but this little boy needs his mom, and I need to be out of this room. See, it's a win-win. Come on Nate, let's roll." Raya walked out of the room leaving her two friends to stare at her.

"He's going to kill her."

"Yep," was the only response.

* * *

Randy was holding Erica close to his body. "Babe, calm down, he's around him somewhere."

"What if something has happened to him?" Randy sighed.

"Ssh, we'll find him, it's only been five minutes." Erica's breath left her chest.

"My baby!" She broke out of Randy's embrace and flew down the hall. Quickly she picked up the small boy and laid sloppy wet kisses all over him. "I was so scared." Nathan smiled and wrapped his around his mother's neck. She kissed him again. That was when Raya saw Randy standing there, was he helping her find her son? Raya stood there awkwardly. She hadn't talked to Randy in almost a year. She was feeling very awkward...as was he. Randy noticed that she'd grown and her physique was leaner. He smiled, it was a nice look on her. Randy snapped out of his trance as Nathan came to life and made grabby hands towards him.

"Daddy!" Raya's eyes bulged inside of her head…daddy? Randy smiled and grabbed the boy out of the woman's arms.

"Hey Buddy, you scared us."

"I sowwy." Randy smiled.

"It's ok, just stay close to me and Mama next time." Raya was in shock, what? Daddy…Mama? Raya was livid. She felt her rage boiling deep inside of her. Randy noticed Raya's scowl as Erica turned to the young lady.

"Hey, thank you for bringing him back. What's your name?" Raya rolled her eyes and glared at Randy.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?" she spat. Erica looked between Randy and Raya.

"What's going on?" Raya was staring into Randy's piercing blue eyes as her green eyes were laden with fire. Randy turned from Raya and faced his girlfriend.

"Babe, you remember I told you about my first true love, well this is her daughter, Raya." Raya smiled, oh now she was _her_ daughter. For so long she'd been _thiers. _Raya was disgusted. Erica turned to Raya smiling.

"Oh, well its really nice to meet you. Randy has told me so much about you." Raya scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? What else did he tell you?" Raya looked up at Randy who was pleading at her with his eyes. She smiled evilly. Erica went to open her mouth but Raya cut her off. "Did he tell you that he's a liar who manipulates small children or that when he gets angry he's prone to violent fits of rage that could leave you battered and bruised?" Erica's eyes grew large and she glanced at Randy who was shaking his head and seething.

"Raya, now let's not spread half-truths. That only happened once and I've never _ever,_ flown into a violent rage." Raya crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you only win over people's trust to turn inward to your selfishness and then make everybody around you feel useless." She looked him up and down. "You're not worthy of a child, or a wife…or of love." She shook her head. "Pathetic waste of sperm."

"Raya-Ann!" Raya's head snapped around to see a livid Paul Levesque. Raya eyes noticed all of the superstars standing around…oops. "Come here." Raya sighed and walked towards her father who grabbed her forearm and pulled her close to his chest. "Get back to the office now," he hissed into her ear. Raya scowled still full of rage. "Now," he snapped loud enough for the world to hear. Raya cast one final look at Randy's new family and stormed down the hallway. So much for a great week.

* * *

Raya sat cross legged on the nice leather couch inside the plush office her parents were sharing. She twiddled her thumbs in anticipation. Paul had sent her here almost forty-five minutes ago and he still hadn't shown up yet. She was starting to get really nervous. What would he do? She gulped as the door jingled. Sighing she gave a smile. "Hey Jake." Jake smiled at her and handed her a coke.

"Hey." Raya opened the soda gratefully.

"So how bad are things out there?" Jake smiled.

"You sure know how to set off a show." Jake smiled and plopped down next to her. "Your mom is trying to help get the girlfriend out of the bathroom and then your dad, well he's uh walking around pacing and talking incoherently to himself." Raya sat back and sighed, she was in for it. She'd made a spectacle of herself after she'd been specifically told not to. She pushed herself back into the chair. She was going to fry.

"Where's Ally?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"Somewhere mooning over John Cena." Raya laughed, that was Ally alright. Raya drummed her fingers against the can, knowing the question was lingering in the air.

"Why'd you freak out?" Raya opened her mouth, but someone else beat her to it.

"Yeah, I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Raya winced at the tenseness in his voice. Paul was wearing a pair of jeans a button up shirt with his hear pulled back into a neat ponytail. "Jake can you excuse us, my daughter and I need to have a talk." Jake shot Raya sympathetic glance and nodded.

"Yes sir." Paul smiled at him as he left the room.

"Good man." Raya planted her gaze firmly on the floor, she couldn't bear to meet his eyes. Paul stared at his daughter and saw the anguish inside of her. He sighed and started pacing. He'd open his mouth to say something, close it, and start pacing again. Raya adjusted herself on the couch and took a deep breath as the routine continued for a few more minutes. After minutes of speculation he finally spoke. "What were you thinking," he ground out. Raya kept her glare on the floor.

"I don't know." Paul placed his index finger on his lip resting his elbow on his other forearm then raised his eyebrow.

"_You _don't know?" Paul scoffed. "You see, I think you _do_ know. In fact, I think you know _exactly _what you were doing."

"No." Paul looked at her, he really looked at her, did she just cut him off?

"Excuse me?" Raya lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

"I _didn't _ know what I was doing, I just reacted." Paul laughed to the imaginary person next to him.

"You what?" He shook his head. "No see I don't believe that. You wanna know why? Because I watched you. You were calculated and you were deliberate. You did that on purpose." He paused. "Why, however, I don't know." Raya rolled her eyes. The room was silent for a moment as both pondered what was occurring, this was their first major blowup and it was on pace to be epic. Paul blew out his breath. "You're going to go and apologize to Randy and Erica." Raya hopped off of the couch.

"**No I'm not!**" Paul gritted his teeth and glared at her.

"Don't you ever back talk to me." Raya flinched at the grit in his voice. She recoiled, for a minute she'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she sat back down on the couch. Paul nodded and took a deep breath.

"After you finish with Randy you're going to pack your bags and go sit on the bus." Raya looked up at him incredulously.

"What? It's only seven thirty!" Paul shrugged.

"And?" Raya shook her head petulantly.

"It's not fair." Paul rolled his eyes.

"No what's not fair is that Randy has to explain things to his girlfriend that only he should have to tell her." Raya crossed her arms in a childish pout.

"She deserved to know."

"It wasn't your place to tell her." Raya shook her head disapprovingly. Paul sighed and knelt down on the floor in front of his daughter. Raya wouldn't meet his eyes. "Raya, do you know what you just did?" She didn't respond. "Kiddo, you just did to him exactly what he did to you. You twisted the truth to make your case look better and gain sympathy." Raya sighed, she never wanted to be like Randy. Ugh. "And you could have hurt a little boy and his mother in the process." Raya sunk even lower, she hadn't thought of _any_ of that.

"Oh." Paul smiled. Sometimes he'd forget that his daughter was only a fourteen year old girl still full of innocence. In so many ways she was well beyond her age and in so many ways she wasn't. He reached up and stroked a free strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah, oh." He lifted her chin with his finger, causing her to meet his eyes. His heart pulled as he saw tears in them. Paul pulled her off the couch and into his embrace. "It was harder than you thought it'd be wasn't it?" Raya nodded into his abdomen where her face was buried. Paul rubbed her back in smooth circles. After a few minutes Raya pulled away.

"I'm sorry," she said composing herself. Paul smiled.

"I know, but I'm not the one you need to tell that to." Raya looked up at him pleading, _do I have to?_ Paul smiled and nodded. "But I'll go with you." Raya sighed, there was no getting out of this.

* * *

Randy was pacing in his locker room as he tried to calm himself down. It'd taken him almost fifteen minutes to get Erica out of the bathroom and an even longer period to get Nathan asleep. He shook his head, he knew that he'd hurt her, but he was never malicious. Randy shook his head, he had no idea why Raya would do something like that.

"Babe, stop pacing, it's alright." Randy stopped immediately and smiled. He was lucky to have Erica in his life. She finally gave him that much needed balance to his empty life. Randy smiled as the little boy on the couch stirred.

"Daddy?" Randy crossed the room and scooped the boy into his arms. After quickly stroking the boy's back he was out like a light. Randy smiled, he was so lucky that Erica had believed him. He didn't know if he could deal with another woman he loved leaving. Twice had been enough for a lifetime. There was a knock on the door. Randy nodded as Erica got up to answer it, immediately her face fell into a scowl.

"It's her," was all she said. Randy's eyes narrowed as Raya entered the locker room with Paul directly behind her. Her eyes were planted firmly on the floor.

"Randy, Erica, Raya here has something to say." Raya sighed. "Well?" She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." She spoke with her eyes never lifting off of the ground. "I um shouldn't have said those things. So yeah." Raya turned to leave but Paul grabbed her arm stopping her.

"We're not done here." Raya sighed and turned back around, this time she lifted her head.

"Um Ma'am, I'm sorry if my words caused you to question Randy. He's a pretty good guy and I don't think he'd ever hurt you or your son." She shrugged. "I mean he never hurt me or my mom, well not when she was alive," she mumbled the last part quickly. Paul cleared his throat. Raya sighed.

"Mr. Orton, I'm sorry if I told a half-truth or caused you any pain. Please forgive me," she said in a dull tone. Paul looked at Randy who glanced at Erica who nodded.

"Apology accepted, for now." Raya rolled her eyes.

"Can I go now?" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you can go find your mother and then head to the bus." Raya grunted and walked off. Life was so unfair.

* * *

Raya sighed as she scrubbed the countertop on the bus. Steph had given her a long list of chores she had to do before the night was over. Raya was less than enthused. It made no sense as to why she was being so harshly punished for a few miscalculated sentences. Raya sighed, she thought Paul was a beast, clearly she had been wrong. Being on the wrong side of Stephanie McMahon er Levesque was a place you do not want to be. Raya filed it away for a later date, she had parents who do not mess around. Raya heard the bus door open and sighed…Jake and Ally.

"Ray, you have no idea how cool it is to sit behind King and Michael Cole. Oh my gosh." Raya sighed. Jake glared at Ally who recoiled…Raya had been scheduled to be there with them. Raya threw up a hand.

"Don't worry, its my own fault." Ally smiled and flopped down on the seat next to Raya.

"So what have you been up to?" Raya rolled her eyes and waved her hands in front of her at the now sparkling clean bus. Ally smiled. "Oh. Yo parents were real mad." Raya smiled, lame joke.

"Yeah they were, anyway, how was Raw?" Jake and Ally nodded.

"Pretty good, it'd been a lot better if you were there. I mean Jake knows jack nothing about wrestling, well except that he almost drooled all over himself when Michelle McCool fell in his lap." Raya smiled as Jake lightly blushed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Mark about this." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." Raya felt her side vibrate, she smiled at the name that flashed on the screen.

"Hey Uncle Shawn, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good, can't complain. Anywho, I was callin' to see if you're still alive, your dad called me earlier ranting and raving." Raya rolled her eyes, those two had a serious bromance going on.

"Yes sir, I'm fine. I'm in serious trouble and on the verge of never seeing daylight again, but I'm fine."

"You sure? I mean he sounded pretty mad earlier. I hear Steph wasn't too thrilled with you either." Raya sighed.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean how much worse can it get?" Shawn laughed, but didn't say anything. "Uncle Shawn, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he said. His whole demeanor had changed, it scared her slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"You uh, haven't talked to your grandfather yet, have you?" Raya looked up as her eyes bulged, it could get worse, much worse. She groaned, she'd disrupted another one of Vince McMahon's productions. He was going to kill her.

"Oh no." Shawn sighed with her feeling her pain.

"Oh, yes." Raya heard the door jingle again, this time it was Steph, who still didn't look too happy.

"Ray, baby, hang up the phone, Grandpa wants to talk to you." Raya's heart dropped and she felt sweat beat on her forehead.

"Uh, Uncle Shawn, I'll call you later." Raya closed her phone and stared at Steph, doom was waiting for her just on the other end of the phone line. She'd was going to incur the wrath of Vincent K. McMahon. She gulped, she was gonna die.

* * *

**A/N III**: get ready for some serious ish to fly! Muhahahahaa


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

Raya gulped quickly as she grabbed the phone from her mother's grasp. She looked around the room right before she dove headfirst into what she surely thought would be her last phone call. "Um, hello?" Raya heard the man give a deep gravely grunt. "Hello?"

"What were you thinking," was the only response. Raya shuddered at the tension laced in the man's voice.

"Er, um…" her mind began to lock up. She couldn't think straight. Oh, man.

"Er, um." Vince blew out his breath. "Well er, um, isn't going to cut it." He grunted. "I've told you at least a thousand times that business is business and we do _not _bring our personal stuff to work, am I right?" Raya chewed her lip as the man became angrier.

"Yes sir." There was a long pause on other end of the phone.

"You know, Raya, I'm tired of this. I really am. I tell you just about every time that you come to a show that you should behave in a businesslike manner. But no, you can't. It's beneath you. I'm so sick of every time I turn around you've caused a spectacle or ruined the atmosphere backstage." Raya began to panic in anticipation of what was to come. "You know what? I think you need to not attend these shows anymore." Vince paused as if he were contemplating it. "Yeah, I think that's exactly what I will do. You're not going to anymore shows…for a while." Raya felt her stomach dropped and tears rose into her eyes. For her, going to shows wasn't just fun, it was a family event. Her parents worked so much that either they were in the office or on the road. If she wasn't allowed at the shows, she'd never get to see them. She wanted to fall apart. "Have I made myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir," Raya's voice squeaked. She handed the phone back to her mother and quickly walked towards the back of the bus and into the small 'cubby' she frequented often. It wasn't any bigger than a 4x9 box, but it was the only real place she could ever get any privacy, which is _exactly_ what she needed. She really just wanted to be alone. All she wanted was to sit and think.

Raya felt the first tear escape from her eye and fall down her cheek. She lazily wiped at it, knowing that it would be the first of many. Why did her life always turn out this way? She couldn't do anything right. She couldn't breathe right, she couldn't love right, maybe she even existed wrong. Why? She grunted as more tears escaped from her eyes. Here comes the downpour, she thought. Raya sat herself hastily on the bean bag chair she'd stowed in there and pulled her knees to her chest allowing her body to sink further into the bag. Raya laughed, that's exactly what she was doing…sinking.

* * *

The tone inside the front of the bus was somber at best. Raya seemed to be the glue that held them all together. When she was sad or upset everyone felt their emotions align with hers. Stephanie sat back, as she watched Jake then Ally sulk off to their bunks in almost a trancelike state. Steph shook her head. She felt so badly for the kids, all of them. As much as she hated to tell her father, she knew that Vince would have found out anyway. Steph sighed as she walked back towards their king-sized bed. A grunt escaped from her mouth as she lay back knowing that this would be the last trip on the bus they'd share as a family. Steph knew that Vince was dead serious about not letting Raya back at another event, and she partially agreed, but to ban her forever was a bit much. The poor kid, all she did was react and now she'd been punished three times in one night. Steph sighed, they hadn't had to do much parenting over the last eight or so months. After the two month ordeal of acting out, Raya had made such progress. She was listening to them, she wasn't giving them attitude all of the time, _and _she was doing her chores without being asked. Steph shook her head, without the ability to go to shows, Raya might fall right back into that rut she came from, and that thought scared the hell out of her.

* * *

Randy sighed as he carried the small boy onto the bus of his own. Randy chuckled as he saw the sloppily made chocolate and vanilla cake sitting on the table. He turned to kiss his girlfriend. "Thank you guys." Eric smiled.

"It was Nate's idea, all I did was put the cakes into the oven." Randy smiled at the little baker in his arms. This kid was destined for greatness.

Randy walked towards the back of the bus and placed Nate down on the bed in front of him. Erica went into the bathroom to change. Randy decided to stretch out in the bed with his young son. He gently set the boy right next to his body and wrapped his arm around him. Randy smiled as he thought how he used to do that for Raya when she was scared. Randy blew out his breath, _that _was a long time ago.

Erica reentered the room wearing a tank top and pajama bottoms. Randy smiled, he loved the way she looked. From her long flowing hair to her short petite body, he just couldn't get enough of her. Erica slid into the bed next to Nate and rested her head on the pillow. Randy smiled at her, they both were pretty exhausted. The night had just been too long, first they'd lost Nate, then they'd had that drama with Raya, then they had to file a complaint with Vince. As much as Randy hated to do it, he had no choice. Raya had purposefully lied on him in order to cause him harm. Randy sighed, he had a hard time imagining that sweet little girl doing something so vile. He shook his head, he couldn't believe what she had said about him, had he really hurt her that badly? He hoped not.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy looked into her eyes, _you know._ Erica nodded and stared up at the ceiling. She really had wanted to like that little girl. Now, she really didn't. Randy had told her, how much he'd loved the girl's mother, but now he was in love with her and her son. Erica hated to believe that the little girl was so jealous that she'd intentionally try to break them apart, but it seemed that was exactly what she'd done. Erica grunted, when Raya had told her that Randy had been abusive she'd panicked. Her last boyfriend had been that way. Erica shook her head, if she had to choose her happiness over her son's safety, she'd choose him every time. Erica just couldn't wrap her mind around it. Why would someone do that? Maybe there was more Randy wasn't telling her? Erica pushed it into the back of her mind. She knew he wasn't like that, she just knew it.

"Babe?" Erica turned her gaze towards Randy.

"Yeah?"

"You're still thinking about Raya?" She nodded. Randy looked deep into her eyes. He wished he never had to deal with this. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry that happened." Randy turned on his side. "I am. She never should have said those things." He sighed. "I never should have hurt her, it's my fault." Erica looked deeply at him. "I never should have drug her though the court when she clearly wanted to be with them. It was my selfish pride that made me do it. I wish I could change it," he paused, "but I can't." Erica nodded, she knew there was one thing she could trust Randy not to lie to her, not like this. She chewed her lip. "What?" Erica took a deep breath.

"What was the one time you left her battered and bruised?" Randy took a deep breath.

"It was um, after Vince made me take her back when I didn't want to." Erica nodded, urging him to go on. "I um never hit her, but I did squeeze her wrist really tightly and left a bruise." Erica said nothing. "Babe, I never in my life would hit a woman or a child, I wouldn't. I told you that when we first started dating and I'll tell you every day until you believe me. I won't do it." Erica glanced at her son and then back up at Randy. "I just need time." Randy nodded and watched her turn over. Time was all that he had.

* * *

Paul walked onto the now empty bus and looked around. Where was everybody? He headed towards the room he and his wife shared expecting to find her comforting their daughter. No such luck. All he found was his wife on her side reading a book. "Hey honey." She rolled over and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey." Paul walked over towards her side of the bed and gave her a kiss before stopping to sit down right in front of her.

"Where is everybody?" Steph sat up and shrugged.

"Well, um Vince and Erica filed a complaint with my dad, so needless to say he was pissed and went off on a tirade. Long story short, he called and told her she's no longer welcome at shows." Paul squeezed his eyes tight. He knew that would happen. He grunted.

"Why'd they file a complaint?" Steph shrugged.

"They said, it was a unsafe work environment." Paul rolled his eyes, yeah Orton was real intimidated by the 5'4 108lb dynamo, yeah right.

"So where is she?"

"In her little closet. She's been in there for almost an hour." Paul sighed.

"Did you check on her?" Steph shook her head.

"You and I both know that the only one who can console her when she gets like that is her daddy." Paul smiled, that was true. He kissed his wife and then stood up walking out of the room.

* * *

Raya was sitting on the floor bouncing a rubber ball off of the wall. She was so angry. Her sadness had left her and been replaced by a great amount of bitter anger. After thinking about it for what felt like forever, Raya simply gave up hope. She'd never be able to see why no one wanted her around. Never.

Raya looked up as the door opened, she rolled her eyes. Of course it was Paul, he was the only one with a key. Raya turned and looked back down at the floor and continued to bounce her ball. Paul sighed, he could feel the confusion falling off of her. He shook his head.

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey," she said. Paul sighed, she was in her short answer mood...not good.

"Kiddo, I'm sorry about what happened with Vince. He'll get over it, and soon you'll be back on the road with us." Raya looked at him pointedly and returned to bouncing her ball. Paul sighed. "Come on, kid, talk to me." Raya didn't respond. "Look, I know this is going to be hard for you, but we're still your parents and we'll still be a family." Raya laughed on the inside.

"Barely." Paul looked around.

"What'd you say?" Raya rolled her eyes and continued to bounce her ball. "I'm talking to you, what did you say?" Raya rolled her eyes. "Raya."

"I said barely." Paul looked down at her.

"Why would you say barely?" Raya sighed, Paul grew frustrated and snatched the ball off of the wall before it could reach her hands. "Why would you say _barely?_" Raya grunted and crossed her arms over her legs.

"I never see you guys as is." Paul looked at Raya as she stared at the ground.

"What?" Raya looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I never see you guys as is. if I can't come to shows, I'll see you what? Two days a week." Raya shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Paul sighed, that was true. Paul knelt down in front of his daughter.

"Raya, look at me." Slowly Raya lifted her head to stare into her father's eyes. Paul brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. He pulled her face forward and kissed her forehead. He paused for a second as he thought of what to say. "Baby girl, I love you, we love you. I'm sorry if you've ever felt like you don't get enough of our time. Sweetie we love you." Raya sighed. "I mean it, Raya." Paul sighed. Raya stood up and brushed her hands off.

"If everyone loves me, why do they all eventually leave me?" Paul opened his mouth but Raya shook her head. "No, if love means you'll leave me, I'd rather be hated." Raya turned around and walked out of the door.

"Raya, Raya!" Paul shook his head. This would be the first night since he became her father that they would both go to bed with an issue unresolved.

Too bad no one could see what that issue would lead to. _No one. _

* * *

**A/N I**: Thanks for reading, drop me a review.

**A/N II**: I have a new story out. The Fight…it's a story of drama with intense twists and turns. It tells the story of Caprice "Stoney" Carcetti, and her journey through the seven year ordeal that will cause her to fight for everything that she loves…starring John Cena, Randy Orton, and CM Punk. Check it out!

**A/N III**: Poll is still open...vote if you'd like to see your fave story updated more often!

_Jericho returns in chapter 17! Get ready Jeriholics…and the drama has just begun. _


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist.

* * *

Randy Orton smiled his cheeky smile. He was no longer a single man. For the first time in his life, he felt like his life was happening the way it should. The way he hoped it'd be. He was a husband…and a father. He smiled to himself. That couldn't sound any better than it did.

"Daddy, I wanna stay." Randy looked down at the curly haired boy and quickly plucked him off of the ground. He brushed the hair of the boy's face and kissed his cheek. "Nate, me and Mama need some time alone. You've gotta go and stay with Uncle John for a few days." The little boy lowered his head. Randy felt his heart tug for his son. He sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you what, if you go with Uncle John and be a good boy for him, when we get back I'll take you fishing." Nate's head shot up smiling.

"Really?" Randy nodded.

"Yay, I'll be good, I promise." Randy smiled and set the boy on his feet. He watched as Nate ran over towards the cake platter and smiled. He never though that this night would include a little boy and a personal trainer, he always thought it'd be that black haired little girl and the writer. Randy took a deep breath, he knew that Raya and Lizzy would always be in his heart, but his Nate and Erica _had _his heart. They did, and he'd never let anyone deny him of that. _No one._

* * *

Paul shook his head as got out of his truck. He was going to kill his daughter, literally. He glanced at his watch. There was no reason why he should be out of his bed at two in the morning. He grunted as he stared at the plain colored building and couldn't believe where he was. The little snot had called Chris instead of him or Steph. He was going to kill her. As they opened the door Paul couldn't believe what he was seeing, there sat his little girl handcuffed to a chair looking out the window. He shook his head, never in his wildest imagination did he think something like this could happen…never. Paul grunted as he saw the slew of other teenagers sitting next to her. They were all at least year older than her.

"I'm here to collect my daughter?" The officer looked up at him gaping. Paul sighed, he didn't have time for fans. "Sir?"

"Oh, yeah, right." The man started shuffling some papers. "Which one?"

"Raya Levesque." The officer nodded then whistled.

"Uh, she's got quite a slew of infractions here, but we'll just pass those by, this time." Paul looked into the man's eyes and nodded, this was one time his celebrity came in handy. The officer uncuffed the girl who's long black hair was flowing underneath a bandana and a beanie. The girl paled upon noticing who was standing over her. Paul took no time in grabbing her arm and pulling out of the room. He was so pissed at her.

"Get moving," he hissed. "I don't believe you." Raya rolled her eyes and sulkily followed behind Paul outside. So much for Chris being her friend. She glared at him as she moved past him to slide into the backseat of the truck. Everyone slammed their doors. Paul peeled out of the station gripping the steering wheel tightly and staring straight ahead. He was so pissed. He couldn't believe how much things had changed in a year. Fourteen had not been a good year for Raya, not at all. It had seen her be banned from shows and then all hell breaking loose simultaneously. The kid had all but ruined her schoolwork, she was sullen, and locked herself in her room only coming out when threatened. No one could figure out what was wrong with her. No amount of threats, of punishments, of rewards, or therapist visits could bring her out of her funk. **Nothing **was working…and it was killing him. He missed being able to talk to his daughter. He missed her smile. He missed that sweet laugh she used to give him. He just missed her. He missed his baby and _nothing _could make him feel better. Nothing.

Chris sat in the passenger seat busying himself with incoherent murmurings. He was so pissed at himself. He had the all-important vantage point of being her sole adult ally and he blew it. If anyone knew just what was going on in the kid's head, it'd be him. Problem was he had no idea what was wrong. None. All he knew was one week he went on tour and they were cool then the next week they weren't and she wasn't talking to him. He grunted. All he wanted was his sweet little ball of fire and black hair back. Ugh. Just, ugh.

Raya sulked in the backseat, she never actually meant to get caught…or cause trouble. She sighed, she knew that she'd crossed the line, but she didn't care and they wouldn't either. Not where it counted anyway. All they cared about was their precious family reputation, not her, not the constant nagging pain she was in, not the loneliness that lived so deep in her soul that she never thought she'd know companionship again. Not anything. In the last year, they'd gone from a tight knit family of three to a loose family of four. That's right, the Levesques had welcomed a baby girl into their family and while Steph, Paul ,and the rest of the family had been thrilled, Raya knew exactly what it meant…she'd be forgotten. That's exactly what'd happened. She'd been tossed to the side left to fend for herself. Why did she even need a family if she was always alone? Raya rolled her eyes. Some family that'd always be there for her.

Paul pulled up to the house and sat in the truck for a few minutes after he turned it off. Raya rolled her eyes, it was nice of him to act like he really cared. She moved to open the door. "You're not leaving that seat until I tell you to." Raya rolled her eyes and opened the door anyway. Paul about exploded on the spot and shot out of the car. Chris sprung into action placing his hands on the larger man's chest.

"Paul, if you start screaming you'll wake Aribelle." Paul took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok," Paul took a deep breath. "I'm fine." He moved to walk into the house to catch Raya before she could slither into her room. Paul was relieved to find Steph already sitting Raya down in the living room. He loved that woman more and more each day.

"Chris, how are you?" Chris smiled at his longtime boss.

"I'm good Steph, could be better though," he said glancing in Raya's direction. She nodded.

"I think we all could." She looked at Paul. "What was it this time?" The man sighed and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Didn't say, he was practically drooling on me." Raya smiled at the notion, that happened more than not. Paul noticed the girl's smile and didn't appreciate it one bit. He turned to his daughter. "You're smiling why?" Raya raised her eyebrow and cocked her head. Paul shuddered, God she reminded him of Randy sometimes. "Little girl," he growled. Steph grabbed Paul's forearm and turned towards their daughter.

"Ray, Sweetie, what's been going on with you? You've been stealing, lying, sneaking out, this isn't you. It just isn't. Where's my sweet little girl who used to bring me breakfast in bed just because? Or the one who used to run with me? I miss my training buddy." Raya rolled her eyes. How touching. Steph sighed and turned to Paul, they were both at their wit's end. Paul opened his mouth, but Chris stepped in.

"Um, guys I don't mean to interrupt, but I don't think Raya wants to hear about her past." Both Paul and Steph looked at him like he had three heads…what? "Hear me out. Raya used to tell me all the time how all she wanted was to feel loved again. How things had been so good and then so bad." He shrugged. " I think maybe she's scared that the good will give way to the bad." Raya laughed, well he was _good. _Paul had enough.

"What's so funny? Is Chris right or are you just as ridiculous as I think you are?" Raya cocked her head to the other side. "What is it Raya Ann," he said raising his voice slightly. "What?" Steph grabbed her husband's hand.

"Babe, remember the baby's sleeping." Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was just too much for him. "I'm going to go check on her. I haven't seen her all day." Raya shook her head.

"Of course, every baby needs their daddy." Paul turned to Raya and couldn't help but to notice the jealousy that filled her voice.

"What?" He stopped for a moment, "are you jealous?" Raya rolled her eyes. Paul laughed. "You are jealous." He shook his head, "You did all of this because you're jealous?" Raya stood up and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah, Paul I'm jealous alright?" Raya moved out in the open area in the living room. "I am jealous. I'm jealous of a toddler I think I'm worthy of the Nobel Peace Prize don'tcha think? I mean, I've gone a whole year living in the shadows, what's another five?"

"Raya, what are you talking about?" Steph was now standing next to Paul as they stared at the almost foreign girl before them.

"You know what I mean."

"No we don't."

"Yes you do!" Raya took a deep breath when she saw them wince, she didn't want to wake the baby. God knows it'd take seven years to get the kid back to sleep. "I mean it's not fair. Why is it that _every_ _**single**_ time I get a little bit of happiness someone takes it away?" Raya shrugged her shoulders in full rant now. "I mean, when I was a baby there was no father around to hug me or kiss me good night, nooo, there was just my mom. My freaking dead mom. Lucky me. I mean, yeah I was lucky, I had a cool dad for a while and then guess what? As fate would have it my freaking mom got cancer and died. Then you know what, I spent three years in living and utter hell. And you know who was there? No freaking body. Me and my freaking self. Then on a night of a boldness I bolted from death trap number three and I ran in search of that guy who sorta raised me and guess what he wanted nothing to do with me. fast forward a few months and seven thousand tears later I was happy again, I mean really freaking happy. Then guess what? Huh? You got it, it was all snatched away. One bad thought, one miscalculated sentence and my world changed forever. Nothing was ever the same after that. Two minutes later Steph was pregnant and then guess what? Ooh Raya you're a big sister! Yay, whoopee freakin do. I'm a big sister and yesterday's news. In one instant I went from being the apple of everyone's eye to being a complete and utter burden a-freaking-gain. So excuse me if I'm just a little peeved about I don't know my whole crappy life, I think I've earned a pissy attitude here or there." Raya stood staring at the shocked parents in front of her. Her breathing was ragged and she felt her chest tighten, but there was no way she was going to show her weakness now…none. Raya turned to leave.

"Raya wait."

"What Paul?"

"Who the hell is Paul?" Raya turned on a dime, he'd never been so harsh with her. "My name is Dad, didn't ya know? I'm your freaking father, and guess what? I'm sick of your attitude." He moved close to her. "We're a family. We talk, we don't just bottle crap in and explode. It's kinda apart of the whole dynamic ya know." Raya rolled her eyes. "Sit down."

"No." Paul smiled and swiftly picked her up and promptly plopped her back down on the couch.

"If I remember correctly, I'm the parent here." Raya crossed her arms.

"You think you're the only one in pain here? Well newsflash, kiddo, you're not. We all feel your pain, we just wished you would have said something." Raya rolled her eyes.

"And what would you have done, scale your week back and resent me? No thank you." Paul smiled.

"You think you know everything, I guess that's a perk of being fifteen. Well guess what? You don't know everything. Plus, get this you've got your wish." Raya raised her eyebrow, she didn't like where this was going. "For the next four months you're on restriction. You're going to stay in my sight at all times. You want your daddy, you've got him all day everyday." Raya screamed in frustration but Paul was in her face in an instant. "Unh uh, don't try that crap. You wake your sister up and you'll die." Paul softened as he saw the mix of fear and anger in his daughter's eyes. "Raya, you're my baby and no matter what I'm here for you. I refuse to let your ruin your life like this, it's not going to happen. It's just not. So go pack your bags, you're going on the road with me." He stood up. "This crap ends here." Raya glared at him. "You heard me, get." Raya stood up and headed angrily towards the stairs. He was so confusing, one minute he was screaming at her and the next he was trying to reconnect with her? She couldn't figure it out. It was just puzzling. She smiled after thinking for a minute. All right, he wanted to play the game, she'd show him how it was done.

* * *

**A/N:** BAM! More ish ta come. Beware!


	18. Chapter 18

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N:** Shall we commence?

* * *

Paul set his paperwork down and rubbed his hand across his face. He was at a loss. Raya was still acting out and she wasn't quite sure of what to do about it. If she wasn't ruining his paperwork she was tampering with his cellphone so it would lock him out. He shook his head, of course she'd say they were accidents. Yeah right, about as accidental as him whacking people with a sledgehammer. He rolled his eyes, nothing had worked. Not making her work backstage, not having Mark yell at her, not having her sit in catering all day…_nothing. _

He threw his hands up, he was completely out of ideas. He thought this trip would help her, but it'd only made things worse. She was sullen and disrespectful and quite frankly Paul had no way of getting through to her. He sighed, he had to get ready for a long night. He was determined to make the alien he'd been travelling with return his daughter. He would fight for her the best way he knew how, all in…even if that meant he might push her away before she ever came back. God he really needed this to be over. He just wanted his family back, he wanted his kiddo back. Paul kicked the table that was serving as his desk and grunted, "Where is she?"

* * *

Raya grunted, she hated being a roadie, for the last two weeks she'd been Paul's gofer. Whatever he needed she ran and got it. Well in Raya's case, walk as slow as she possibly could and sometimes she'd even alter the flavor with saliva. She smiled wickedly, that'd teach them. It'd teach them real good.

She shook her head, who was she kiddin'? She knew this was all just a tough front. Confusion and hurt. That's all she was…hurt and confused. She knew exactly what was wrong, problem was she just didn't know how to fix it, at all. Raya was so frustrated, all her life she'd waited for this. The moment when she would have normal family with two parents _and_ with siblings. Now she had it, and she was miserable. As much as she loved that baby, she knew that there was no way Paul and Steph could love her the way that they loved Aribelle. None. She might as well be the kid from down the street who comes over for dinner too much. Raya wasn't a McMahon or a Levesque, she knew it and everyone else did too. She was just some misfit kid who didn't belong anywhere. Raya sighed. Why couldn't her life ever go the way she'd planned? Raya bumped into someone almost knocking her dad's coffee out of her hands.

"Hey, what where you're going runt." Raya rolled her eyes, great it was CM Sucks. She looked around the crowded hallway and shook her head. She knew Paul would kill her if she caused another scene backstage. So instead of snapping like her every inch of her wanted to do, she merely flipped him a nonchalant insult.

"Move lamest, I've got to go." Phil smirked, he knew all about her situation and he wasn't afraid to use it against her. Phil turned around as Raya walked past him. He'd hated that kid since the moment he'd laid eyes on her.

"Lamest?" Phil scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not lame, you are, orphan." Raya chewed the inside of her lip and took a deep breath, just ignore him, she told herself. "Word around the locker room is that you're quite the reject these days, getting arrested, flunking out of school, and let's not forget a McMahon family outcast." Raya stopped walking as Phil smirked. "Face it kid, you're not one of them." Phil turned and walked away. "You never could be," he tossed over his shoulder. Raya lost it and turned on her heel and quickly moved down the hall. She was going to burn Phil to his core. She pulled the lid off of the cup and felt her arm be grabbed.

"What!" Raya rolled her eyes in frustration, she'd never expected it to be him.

"Raya, calm down, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Raya rolled her eyes replacing the lid on the cup and stomped off. Raya was so pissed, who was he to get involved in her business? She sighed and quickly made it back to her dad's office. She sighed upon the sight of him closely staring at the pages in front of him.

"You really need glasses, you know." Paul looked up quickly, that was the first time in months she'd had something to say to him that wasn't a snippy remark or backtalk. He smiled.

"That my coffee?" Raya nodded and handed him the cup. She flopped down on the couch and readied herself to be his shadow. She hated that crap more than cleaning. Raya sighed, she guessed she deserved it. She knew that she could be on this trip for fun instead of punishment if she hadn't acted like she had no home training. She grunted and looked up.

"Dad?" Paul looked up from his paperwork at her.

"Yeah, Kiddo?" Raya shifted, to sitting position as she stared at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Paul set everything down in his hands and looked at his daughter. Her hair was messy and she was bouncing her foot furiously. He smiled, she was being genuine. He looked up to the sky, thank God. He stood up and walked over toward the couch where his daughter was sitting. Once he sat next to her she instantly buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. God, he forgotten how much he'd missed this.

"I love you, Kiddo."

"Love you too, Daddy." Paul smiled, there was his baby girl. He kissed her hair and pulled her to arm's length.

"Please never do any of this crap again, ok?" Raya smiled and nodded.

"I won't." Paul sat back and stared at the opposite wall. Raya looked around anxiously, she was getting nervous.

"We need to talk." Raya gulped and looked at the floor. "I want to know why you think that we don't want you around since Aribelle was born." Raya sighed, she really didn't want to talk about this. She moved to stand up, but Paul grabbed her arm and shook his head. "No, running. Answer me." Raya sighed and tightened her glare on the floor.

"It just seems like I don't matter anymore."

"Go on."

"I mean, we used to talk around the dinner table about what I was doing who my friends were, who was coming to my matches, but then the baby was born and we stopped having dinners together so you guys could feed her and watch her and whatnot." She paused, "I uh just felt left out." Paul sighed, he could see how she could feel that way, those first few months they did spend a lot of time with Aribelle.

"Is that why you started acting out?" Raya began to fidget with her hands, Paul rolled her eyes, that was a tell tale sign of a lie brewing. "Knock it off and answer me." Raya sighed.

"I um wanted you to notice me. I thought maybe if I acted out then you guys would spend more time with me, but it didn't happen. Instead you guys just worked more and played with the baby." Paul sighed, once again he could see how she could feel that way. When she was acting out, she became so flippant and belligerent that no one wanted to be around her, so yes they had avoided her to a certain extent. He took a deep breath, he had to maneuver this one accurately.

"Raya, we're sorry." He paused taking a deep breath. "We never meant to make you feel less wanted or neglected. We love you now just as much as we did the day we fought for you. You're our daughter and God knows we love you dearly." Raya nodded, at least he apologized, but what about… "I'll tell you what, how about when we go home, the three of us talk this over and we clear the air so you never have to feel like this again, ok?" Raya smiled. "We cool?" She nodded and Paul pulled her forehead close to his face and kissed it. He then moved back to look into her eyes. "But Raya Ann Bradley-Levesque, I promise you, if you so much as think about ever doing anything like you've done in the last few months you'll regret it, do I make myself clear?" Raya nodded vigorously, he'd used his 'Game' voice.

"Yes sir." The door swung open revealing one of the stage hands.

"Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you're wanted at guerilla." Paul nodded and stood up. He wiped his eyes and looked at his daughter. She looked like a weight had been lifted off of her. He smiled, it'd been a good day. Paul walked out of the room with Raya following him. He stopped abruptly and turned to her.

"Hey kiddo, why don't you go and see what John is doing?" Raya was confused.

"B-but I thought I had to stay with you?" Paul smiled.

"Do you want to?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Raya took that as all the confirmation she needed and took off. "And don't get into any trouble!" Raya smiled happily as she ran down the hallway….freedom!

* * *

**A/N II**: What'd you think about that chapter…was it enough for ya?

**A/N III:** So like the clickety-click of the roller coaster? I'd say we're about two chapters from all hell breaking loose…are you ready?

**A/N IV:** I'm hoping to update the Fight and Fantasy Ain't Reality this week.


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I DON'T own any WWE wrestlers; this is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

Raya happily giggled as she and Cena shared grappling techniques. Ever since his movie with him teaching his younger brother to wrestle he'd been oddly obsessed with the sport. Which was fine with Raya, she was the perfect practice dummy and loved how he'd always let her try new things on him. She smiled, she was beyond dumb to have missed out on this due to her stupidity. Raya glanced at her cellphone. She rolled her eyes five text messages in an hour?

I can't wait for you to come home, Ally is driving me crazy! 911!

Hey beautiful, next show is in San Antonio…I wanna see you!

You still MAD at me?

My baby! I love you, call me later!

STAY OUT OF TROUBLE.

Raya sighed and plopped down on the couch. The first two were pretty easy to read. Jake and Uncle Shawn were cut from the same cloth. That third one however made her a little uneasy. She had left Chris behind in the midst of her turmoil. She decided that she'd call him later. Her parents on the other hand...they were a whole other story.

"Hey, kid, I've gotta go and start getting ready for my match. I'll see you later." Raya smiled.

"I think I'm going to go and find Jay or Adam." Maybe they're still lurking around here. John nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Raya put the towel she'd stolen from John around her neck and set off down the hall in search of the blonde duet. She smiled, those two weren't even supposed to be here, but there was some big announcement that they were supposed to share. She shrugged. She was just glad that she didn't have to spend her night staring at her shoes while Paul worked, _that_ would suck. She aimlessly meandered down the hallway. For the first time in a while she had a very airy feeling about her, like all was right in her world again. She was more than pleased, it was-

Raya hit the ground with a resounding thump. Her tailbone had to be bruised off of this. She glared up...Phil. Raya pulled herself off of the ground and threw a menacing glare at Punk. She shook her head, she wouldn't let him get away with ruining her mood, or getting her in trouble. She turned around only to have her arm be grabbed harshly by Phil.

"So how does it feel to be a reject?" Raya rolled her eyes and tried to pry her arm free of his grasp. Phil was adamant. "What, you can't handle the truth?" Raya just bit her lip and looked elsewhere, she might puke if she looked directly at him. "Aww, what's the matter the McMahon reject is having a bad day?" Raya fought the urge to maul him. Punk took his can of Diet Pepsi and poured it on Raya. "Poor Mama's baby a lifetime loser." Raya snapped and struck Phil in his cheek with her free arm. The punch had shocked Phil so much that he'd let her arm go which allowed Raya to release a flurry of punches all across his abdomen. Raya was livid. Who was he to say those things? She was so into it that she didn't notice a crowd forming around them watching a spectacle. Her only mission was to kill Phil Brooks.

A few moments later, Raya felt herself being pulled off of Punk. She didn't care who it was. All that mattered what she hated CM Punk and wanted him bloody. Randy pinned Raya's arms to her side as he tried frantically to calm the now crying girl. "Raya," he said soothingly. She didn't respond to him. She continued to merely growl at her nemesis. Randy sighed and threw her over his shoulder taking her back to his locker room. He wasn't about to let her get another shot at Punk. Once inside the room Randy closed the door then knelt down in front of Raya."Sweetie, you need to calm down." Raya shook her head. "Raya..." Randy started to say again only to have the girl turned her head from him in disgust and frustration. She wanted to be nowhere near Randy. Her year long exile was his fault in the first place. Randy sighed. He pulled the towel out of his bag and wiped her face much to her chagrin. He smiled, he hadn't done this in years.

"Leave me alone." Randy shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do, kiddo," he said as he continued to clean the diet Pepsi off Raya's head. Her eyes narrowed.

"Only my dad can call me that." Randy chuckled.

"Would you prefer Rae-bear?" Raya didn't respond, she only crossed her arms and looked away. Randy didn't deserve her attention. Randy sighed and threw the towel at her. "Fine, be a brat, I don't care. Just don't come crying to me when Paul sends you up the river." Randy walked off to the couch on the far wall and sat down the kid didn't need his help. Raya paled, she hadn't even thought of that. What would he say?

Raya didn't have to wait long to find out, approximately two minutes later there was a violent bang on the door. She flinched. Randy stood up and began crossing the room. Raya felt her heart leap into her throat. Randy glanced back and Raya smiling. "You ready?" Raya narrowed her eyes, she hated Randy. Randy opened the door to reveal a beet read Paul Levesque. Raya gulped at the sight. She felt herself crying before she even got near him.

"Get here, now," he growled. Raya knew she felt tears in her eyes now as she walked towards her father. As soon as she reached him, he pulled her firmly towards his face by her elbow. "My office, go." Raya sighed and exited the room. She knew she was dead and it wasn't even her fault. Raya could feel Paul stalking behind her angrily. She didn't' even care that the superstars were watching her take her walk of shame. All she cared about was getting out of this night alive...and with a family. She sighed, that office felt like it was light years away. She was not looking forward to this one sided conversation at all. Who was she kidding, she wanted to curl into a ball and die. She gulped when they reached the door. Here we go, she thought.

Raya felt herself be pushed forward through the office door. "Sit down." Raya sighed but did as she was told. She felt like she did last year when this happened, but this time she felt so much worse. This time, she knew this could very well be her last night as a Levesque. She had to try and save herself.

"Dad..." Paul turned and glared at her with fire that she didn't know he could possess outside of the ring. Raya shrunk in the couch in fear. She gulped as Paul's demeanor continued to become more scary.

"Don't talk to me."

"But Dad, let me explain." Paul grunted.

"Explain what? Why you looked me in my eye and lied to me?" Paul looked at her. "No, don't explain anything to me. Your word means nothing to me right now." Paul shook his head chuckling slightly. "And to think I thought you were genuine." He paused. "You sure fooled me."

"Daddy, please just let me explain."

"**Shut up!** I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. They're all just lies. LIES. You're a lying, pathetic little creature, and you have disappointed me more than you know." He paused, Raya felt her world crumble and tears fall from her eyes. "I thought I had my daughter back, but obviously I was wrong. I don't even know who you are." Paul turned his back on her. Raya wanted to puke. She could barely catch her breath.

"Daddy..."

"No, I don't talk." He shook his head. "Go get on the bus, I don't even want you in my sight right now." Raya felt the tears pour from her eyes and she burst from the room. If he didn't want to see her fine, she'd disappear then. Good riddance. She didn't need them anyway. She'd live her life alone.

* * *

Randy saw Raya fly past him down the hallway with tears in her eyes. He called out to her but she continued to run. Randy felt like a jerk, had he just told Paul what happened right then and there then the poor kid wouldn't be in trouble now. He sighed, he had witnessed the whole thing. He and Santino had walked out of the locker room chuckling, when they'd witnessed the whole spectacle.

Randy grunted, he had to tell Paul, he couldn't let the kid get in trouble for something that wasn't her fault. Moving quickly Randy walked down the hall and into Paul's office. "Paul, can I talk to you?" Randy noticed that the man looked like death. His hair was out of place and he looked like he'd aged ten years. Randy sighed, this could have all been avoided had he just talked to Paul. He took a deep breath.

"Randy is it important, I kinda have a lot on my mind right now." Randy nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's um about Raya." Paul sighed, he didn't even want to hear that name right now.

"Randy, can we..."

"Paul, Raya didn't start the fight." Paul's head snapped up, what? "I saw the whole thing. Phil knocked her down and kept calling her names. She didn't even respond, just tried to walk away from him. Even when he grabbed her by the arm and telling her she was a reject, she didn't react. I guess when he mentioned her mother and called her a lifetime loser and pour his soda on her did she just lost it." Randy sighed. "Paul, she didn't do anything wrong, if anything she did everything right." Paul grunted. "I mean she only did what any of us would have done." Paul closed his eyes, he felt horrible. He had flown off of the handle on the kid without even hearing her out. He stood up and walked past Randy. "Where are you going?"

"To find my daughter," he said.

"Paul?"

"Take her inhaler, she'll probably need it." Paul smiled and quickly grabbed it from his desk before flying out the door to find his daughter. Randy smiled as he watched Paul's back as it moved quickly down the hallway. He was glad she had a father who could care.

* * *

Raya sat in the loading dock hugging her knees to her chest. She didn't know just how long she'd been there, but she knew this would probably be where she stayed. No one would want her after this crap. This was her last shot at happiness and she'd ruined it. She felt her chest tighten. She grunted, she'd crushed her inhaler earlier when Phil had pushed her down. Tears were pouring from her eyes like faucets. She was going to die here on this loading dock alone. She hadn't meant any of this to happen, it wasn't even her fault! It was stupid Phil's...he'd started it! Raya hiccuped and cried harder, shortening her air eve more. She had just gotten her family back and now it was gone…again. She shook her head, why?

She heard shuffling around her. "Raya!" She shook her head. Great it was Paul. Her air was dreadfully low now. This was it. "Raya Ann!" Raya tried to move further into the darkness, but she shifted a bit too far and knocked into a bin causing a loud noise to reverberate across the deck. Within moments Raya felt the presence of her father. "Raya," he said crouching down before the kneeling girl. She shook her head and backed away gasping. Paul quickly retrieved the inhaler and watched her return to the a normal breathing speed. Raya handed it back and looked down. The tears were still pouring from her eyes. "Raya," Paul said lifting her head and brushing a tear off her cheek. Raya scrunched her eyebrows and looked deep into Paul's eyes.

"Daddy, I didn't mean to," she burst out. Paul shook his head.

"No, baby, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Randy told me what happened." Raya wiped her face with her hands.

"Randy told you?" Paul nodded.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you when you said you didn't do anything wrong." Raya buried her face back into her knees. She was thinking. Paul adjusted himself slightly. Then stroked his daughter's hair. "I'm really sorry, kiddo." Raya looked up at him with a cocked head.

"Yeah, you should be," she said coldly. Paul looked at her then Raya smiled and then moved to stand up. She dusted herself off. "Am I in trouble?" Paul shook his head.

"No, not at all." Raya smiled and wiped her eyes once again.

"Good." She looked down thinking for a moment and then back up. "I think I should even get a raise in my allowance." Paul smiled.

"That could be arranged."

"Oh, and a new iPod." Again Paul nodded. "Oooh, and a car." Paul's smile faded.

"Don't push your luck." Raya chuckled, it was worth a try.

* * *

**A/N**: Next chapter all hell breaks loose! Buckle your seatbelts! This is going to get bumpy.

**A/N II**: DaLiz13...there my quota is filled. :P


	20. Chapter 20

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

**A/N**: The goodies you've all been waiting for.

* * *

_Five Months Later_

Raya Ann Levesque sat happily outside of Breckenwood Academy waiting for her driver to come and pick her up. The last few months had proved epically awesome for her. Ever since that night on the loading dock, she and her family had reached a great level of intimacy than before. They were a family again. Paul and Steph had cut their work week in half and both kids were the center of attention, and Raya couldn't be happier. For the first time ever, she felt like her life was going the way it was supposed to. Just minus her mother's absence, Raya was enjoythe life she'd always imagined. A mom, a dad, and a baby sister. She giggled _and _a little brother on the way. She was over the moon, this time she'd do what she was supposed to do with Aribelle, enjoy it. She got to help pick out baby names and shop for the baby. She smiled knowing that it was a great thing to be a part of such a cool family. She had plenty of love and she loved them for providing her with it. Raya smiled, love. She'd really found love. _Thanks Mama, _she thought. Thanks indeed.

"Yo, earth to Ray, what did you get on your math test?" Raya shook her head at her two best friends. Of course they'd ruin her mood with grades. Jake smiled at her, knowing she hadn't studied at all when they were together, no matter how hard he tried to get her to study. He smiled, he told her she'd be screwed if she didn't pay attention. Oh well, tough luck.

"Well?" Raya frowned.

"65," she mumbled. Allie whistled.

"Goodbye Raya's social life." Raya rolled her eyes and scowled.

"No back to school party for you." Raya grunted, smart jerks. A car horn honked. She sighed and grabbed her backpack.

"I've gotta go, Jack's gonna wig." Her friends snickered.

"The Green Mile." Raya shook her head. She walked off to the car and hopped in the backseat.

"Hey Jack." The man merely grunted in response. Raya shrugged and buckled her seatbelt. Jack was usually a sullen creature. They didn't have many conversations, for the most part, nothing more than a 'if we're late, I'll kill you'. Raya shrugged, he drove her and she'd stay out of his way. Raya's mind drifted to Chris. The two had reignited their bond and were once again as thick as thieves. Her only problem was he was traveling so much he had a spastic sleep schedule. Sometimes he'd forget and call her at like four in the morning. She shook her head smiling at the response she'd gotten from Paul. That was riveting to say the least. He'd almost killed himself trying to get to the phone before Aribelle woke up. Raya smiled, she loved her family, all of them...even the blonde haired troglodyte.

She stared at the usual scenery as they drove down the road. Today was going to be a good day. Paul was going to take her out driving, she couldn't wait. She'd been pestering him for months to teach her how to drive, after all she _was _fifteen. It was a good time to start. She really wanted her license for the majority of her junior year. Hold on, that was their exit. Um... "Woah," Raya turned towards her driver, "Jack the office is on that exit." The man tightened his hands on the steering wheel. Raya sat back a little frightened. Um...

"We're taking a detour," the man's cold voice scared her. She didn't feel right about this, she fumbled to grab her phone to text her mom, but she heard a click. She gulped, there staring her in the face was a gun. "Give me the phone." Raya handed him the phone knowing it was the worst thing she could ever do. She didn't want to die, not like this. "Now sit back and shutup, we'll be there soon." Raya gulped, _be where soon?_

* * *

Chris sighed and checked his phone he was sure to have at least two texts from his little buddy. He smiled, he loved that kid something awful. She was so full of life and fire, a real joy to be around. So...where were her texts? Hmm...that was weird. They usually talked so much that sometimes they'd end up playing phone tag and always seeming to miss each other. He shrugged, checking the time in Connecticut he decided to call her. She should just be getting out of school. He laughed, it would probably be their last conversation before she lost her phone for that math test she didn't study for. He smiled, same ole Raya.

He picked up the phone and dialed her number but it only rang and rang. Chris took a deep breath, she _always _answered her phone. Always. There wasn't one time when he'd called her that she didn't pick up. Not even when he mistakenly called her during school _or _at four in the morning. He shrugged, she might have already lost phone privileges. He decided to call Paul.

"Paul, here."

"Hey, is Raya in trouble?" Paul laughed, wasn't she always.

"Not at the moment, why?" Chris sat back.

"Hmm, well I just called her but it went straight to voicemail." Paul chewed his lip sensing something wasn't right here. She always answered her phone, as soon as 2:45 hit that thing became an extension of her hand.

"That is true. Here let me try, hang on one second." He quickly dialed her number. Paul cursed as he got the same result. He clicked back over. "She's not answering. Um, I'm going to go and see if she's here yet. I'll call you back." Paul stood up quickly, boy he hoped she was playing a joke.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

Randy Orton smiled happily as he played with his young son. They were making forts and baking cakes. Randy couldn't help but to laugh as the little boy launched himself off of the couch time and time again screaming "Geronimo!" The little curly haired boy giggled as Randy would catch him time and time again. After having gotten married to the boy's mother almost a year ago, Randy felt like this was the happiest time of his life. He just knew it couldn't get any better than this.

The timer in the kitchen went off causing the little boy to launch himself off of the couch and breaking into a dead sprint to see his creations. "Daddy! Cakes are done!" Randy rolled his eyes and lightly jogged into the kitchen after his son. Randy walked in to see the little boy bouncing just a few feet from the stove being careful not to break the 'don't touch the stove' rule. "Come on Daddy hurry they'll burn," the little boy said waving his hands frantically at the stove. Randy chuckled.

"Ok, little man, just let me get the gloves so I don't burn myself." The little boy nodded anxiously and then smiled as his multicolored creation came out of the oven. He could barely contain his excitement as the cakes were set on the counter.

"Ooh, yay, thank you Daddy." Randy smiled, the boy was just so cute.

An hour and a half later Randy was sitting on the couch watching TV as his young son rested on his lap. Randy shook his head, no matter how many aprons he put on the boy, Nate always came out a sticky mess. Randy smiled, he loved every bit of it, this was far more fulfilling than he'd ever imagined. He loved this, his life, and his son. Although this wasn't his initial dream, it was far better than anything he'd ever dreamed of. He was just loving everything. All of it.

Randy grunted as he heard the doorbell, he was so comfortable. Grunting his slid his son off of his lap and stretched. Sighing as the doorbell rang again he walked to open it. It was a man dressed in a weird courier outfit.

"Randy Orton?"

"Yeah, is there a package or something?" The guy smirked.

"Yeah, I'm packing something alright." Before Randy knew what hit him, he was hit in the face with the but of a gun. As his vision blurred Randy tried to fight back only to be struck yet again. Without even being able to put up a fight, Randy Orton blacked out.

* * *

Paul sat in the chair of their mansion with his wife clutching to him. The whole family was sitting in their living room, which had now been set up like a police station. Paul had to keep himself from crying, but it wasn't working. His baby...his kiddo...Raya had been kidnapped. He felt like he couldn't breathe, or function. His child was missing. His daughter had been missing for over fifty hours with no sign of her...or her driver. He couldn't imagine what had happened to her. He was suppose to protect her and he'd failed. He'd simply failed. He should have known Jack was unstable. Now his daughter was paying for it. He sniffed, how had he let this happen?

Paul looked around the room and was overtaken by grief. This was all just so surreal. Paul had never imagined that this scene would be before him. He just wanted his daughter back. To hear her talk back to him, or nag him, or pull on his arm to do something, he wanted to hear her laugh with joy as he tickled her into submission begging him to stop. He sighed, he just wanted his daughter back. _Daddy is so sorry, Raya. So sorry. _Paul gulped, what if he never got to tell her that? He bit his lip, he couldn't cry in front of his wife. He had to be strong for her. They had to be strong together. He tightened his grip on her hand and kissed her temple. "We'll find her, babe." Steph nodded into his torso. Paul just wished he could be right.

An officer approached them. "Mr. and Mrs. Levesque um we have some bad news." Paul's heart leaped inside his chest and he felt his wife's grip tighten on his waist if that was even possible. Paul struggled to find his voice.

"W-well, what is it?" he squeaked, fearing the worst. The whole McMahon family and stable of friends had crowded around them in hopes of finding out any news on the situation. "Out with it." The officer took a deep breath making everyone even more nervous.

"A Mr. Randy Orton has been reported missing in St. Louis." Paul anger almost erupted through his chest. He would rip him limb from limb. The officer seeing Paul's demeanor shifted quickly corrected his statement. "Sir, I mean his wife reported him missing, six hours ago. It seems he left his young son sleeping on the couch. A neighbor witnessed an unknown courier service pull into their driveway around 12:45 and leave around 1:00 pm. When they left Mr. Orton was gone, but the child wasn't." Paul tensed.

"So, so what does this mean?"

"Sir, we believe that whoever has your daughter also has Mr. Orton." Paul couldn't help it anymore, he broke down into a sob. Why couldn't he be there to protect her? For the first time ever, Paul wished that Randy Orton would take care of his child. _Please God protect her and him. Please?_

* * *

Raya chewed her lip and tried not to have a coughing fit. She had no inhaler and the dusty room was making it difficult to breath. She tried to stay composed as she felt the itchy tears slide down her face. She was trying not to give into the man, but with every minute her resolve was breaking, she wanted to go home. The room smelled, her eyes itched, and her wrists were screaming from the handcuffs she was bound to the chair with. Raya took a deep breath...she was scared, really scared. There were no windows and the only light was from a cheap lamp in the corner of the room. She had no idea where she was. From the looks of it, she was in some old rickety house, but she wasn't sure. She had been blindfolded when they'd brought her in. Raya grunted, she vowed if she ever got out she'd kill Jack and this creep. She'd kill them both and leave Paul and the rest of the guys to finish him off. Raya let out a choked sob, she wanted to go home. She wanted her mom and her dad, and Aribelle, and Chris. She just wanted to go home.

She coughed. Ugh, he needed an inhaler, _bad. _

She sighed. Ugh, she wanted her family, _bad. _

Raya grunted and tried to break away from the chair. She wanted out of this room, _bad._

She jumped as the door opened. She prayed they would loose her from the handcuffs, she hated being restricted. "Sir?" There was no response. "Please, can you take me out of the handcuffs, please?"

"Hush child." Raya let out a sickly sob.

"Please, let me go. I can't breathe in here. I have asthma and the dust is making it hard to breath. Please."

"I said hush." Raya stopped talking as the man's voice got closer to her, she didn't know who he was but God did he scare her. She whimpered as he came close to her face and sniffed her scent. "Good girl," he said. Raya shuddered away from him. The man stood up right. "Tsk, tsk, tsk." He laughed. "You know your mother used to do that to me too, said I had stalker qualities." Raya choked.

"You knew my mother?" The man laughed.

"Oh, I knew her well." The man walked away closing the door behind him. Raya sighed, she just wanted out of this room. _Please God, get me out of here._ "I'm bringing you some company." The man returned dragging a body behind him. Raya gasped. Why was this man so crazy, tears stained her face. "Ah, my pet don't you cry for him. He got what he deserved." Raya shook her head as the body was dropped a foot from her. "Have fun," he said before leaving again. Raya gulped, was the man dead? She slowly kicked him with her foot. The man groaned...he was alive, but he was badly bruised. She looked at him. His face was swollen and his arms were black and blue. Raya took a deep breath as the man coughed, for some reason she got a whiff of his cologne...Randy?

* * *

The officer approached Paul as he stood off to the side staring out of the window. "Mr. Levesque, um we have some news sir." Paul turned to face the man. "It seems that Mr. Orton had detailed security around his house. Sir we have the license plate of the van and we're tracking it as we speak." Paul gulped.

"What does this mean?"

"We know who took them." Paul took a deep breath.

"Well?"

"Do you know a ..."

* * *

**A/N II**: Woah...she was kidnapped? Who'dda thunk it? Now let's see where this story goes!


	21. Chapter 21

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

A/N: Let's go!

* * *

Raya moved as close as she could get to the body. She leant down and gasped, it _was_ Randy. She felt a tear slide down her face. "Randy?" she said nearly choking on the word. The man stirred. He groaned.

"Where am I?" Raya took a deep breath, his voice was raspy but he was alive and to her that was all that mattered at the moment. Raya coughed again.

"Um I'm not sure." The man seemed to think for a minute and then he began to growl.

"Raya Ann, are you ok?" Raya snorted.

"Never been better." Randy looked at her sideways out of his bruised face. He shook his head.

"Mouth still in tact, I see." Raya took a deep breath. Randy sensed some sort of difference about her. He wasn't positive, but it wasn't good, that's for sure.

"Randy, I'm scared," she said in a small voice. Randy grimaced as he moved to sit up. He opened his eyes to look at the girl. He shook his head. Her hair was all over her face, her body was shaking, and her eyes were swollen and puffy. Randy shook his head, what scared him the most was her breathing was ragged, like she had to fight for every breath. He sighed, he'd spent months wanting so badly for her to need him again, if even for one moment, and now he'd get that chance and he was sure he wasn't going to ruin it. This might be his last shot. He'd make up for his past, all those months of pain, he _had_ to. he just did. He looked at her.

"Raya Ann, I will get you out of here." Raya looked at him not believing. Randy slowly scooted towards her as quickly as he could without hurting himself more. "I promised your mother that I'd take care of you, and I plan to, ok?"

"What if you don't?" Randy shook his head.

"I will baby, I promise." Raya opened her mouth to speak. "Just trust me, ok?" Raya took a deep breath.

"I'm really scared, Randy. Really scared." Randy nodded.

"I know you are, sweetie." Raya took a deep labored breath.

"I want to go home," she half sobbed. Randy shook his head, he knew it was hard for her to be this vulnerable and that's exactly what scared him. She had to be petrified if she wanted to open up to him. Randy waited a moment before speaking. He took a deep breath.

"We'll get out of this together, ok?" Raya looked at him.

"Together?" Randy nodded. Raya gave a soft smile. _Together._

* * *

_"What does this mean?"_

_"We know who took them." Paul took a deep breath._

_"Well?"_

_"Do you know a _Joseph Morgan?_" _Paul looked around the room he shook his head.

"No, I've never heard of him. Why where did he come from?" The officer shrugged.

"It seems that he was a native of Greenville, Missouri um we don't know much about him other than that he used to be a maintenance man." Paul sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So what does this mean?" Again the officer shrugged.

"We're not sure. Now, we've just got to find where he took them." Paul nodded. He placed his head into his hands. This was such a long day. "Oh sir," Paul looked up, "Mrs. Orton would like to come by and help out in the search." Paul nodded. He couldn't imagine what that poor woman was going through all alone.

"Yeah, fly her out. We need all the help we can get." Paul sighed, _all _the help. There was no way he'd sit idly by while his baby was out there scared and hurt. He ground his teeth. _No way._

* * *

_Two Day's later_

Raya was laying on the floor on her side trying to get some sort of relief for her laboring lungs. She wanted so badly to cry, but she knew that it wouldn't help her get any air and if anything it would make it worse. She took another deep breath, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. She let out a breath, she wanted so badly to go home, so badly. She wanted to see her daddy, and her mom. She wanted her bed and her little sister. She just wanted to go home. "Rae-bear?"

Raya looked behind her and stared at Randy. So far the two had mostly slept as they tried to recuperate from exhaustion and lack of food. Raya knew Randy had promised her that he would get her home, but she wasn't quite sure if he'd be able to fulfill that promise. She didn't want to die here. If she was going to die, she wanted her mom and dad around her, not him. She grunted. "Yeah?"

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Raya snorted.

"What do you think?" she said in a raspy voice. "I just want to go home." Her voice got raspier with every word. Randy shook his head and looked around, if he didn't get her out of here soon, she was going to die. Randy scooted closer to her. He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Baby, do you remember when you were little and your mom get getting flowers and candy but we couldn't figure out where it was coming from?" Raya shrugged.

"And?" she said in her scratchy voice. Randy sighed.

"We found out it was the land lord's son the maintenance man. Remember when he used to give you chocolates?" Raya's mind started turning. It was all coming back to her. The scary man with straggly dirty hair. She shook her head. "He gave you a gold necklace once..." Raya gasped and rolled over. "What?"

"That creepy guy was at the custody hearing, he sat in the back of the room!" Randy grunted and cursed. He knew he'd seen that creepy guy before.

"Ray, did he say anything to you?" Raya shook her head. She was starting to get really scared.

"Randy who is this guy?" Randy sighed. He and her mother had decided that they would never tell Raya what happened. "Randy?" He sighed, he might as well get it out now.

"Raya, um when you were five he came over one day when your mother was at work and you were home with Hannah." Raya nodded remembering vaguely her old babysitter. "Well he used his key and snuck into the back door. He uh tried to kidnap you after he knocked Hannah out. Raya got tears in her eyes, she didn't remember any of this.

"So w-what happened?" she said shakily. Randy sighed. He cleared his throat.

"Um, I walked in just as he was about to take you. We fought a little bit and I almost killed him." Raya nodded.

"Is that why you were with your parents for two weeks?" Randy smiled.

"Yeah, uh, I was in jail." Raya shook her head.

"Mama never told me any of that." Randy smiled.

"Elizabeth was always good like that, she could make you believe anything with a simple look." Raya smiled, she was good like that.

"I miss her," she said. Randy nodded.

"I miss her too, Rae." Raya took a deep breath.

"Why'd you do it Randy?" Randy chewed his lip, he knew exactly what she was talking about. He looked down at the dirty wood floor beneath him. He sighed again, this wasn't going to be an easy thing to say. "You know all that breathing isn't going to make the words magically flow from your mouth." Randy snorted.

"That's my girl." Raya shook her head.

"Back on topic, please." Randy sighed.

"Baby, I uh was just lost without you. At first I couldn't deal with seeing you knowing that your mother was gone. It was like every time you opened your mouth or looked at me with that look, I'd be reminded of Lizzy and what we could have been." He rubbed his head. "If I wasn't so dense I could have been there for you guys and you never would have had to go through that time alone, but I didn't." He took a moment. "Um, if I hadn't been such a jerk, you would be living with me and we'd be a family, who knows maybe your mom might still be alive." Randy shook his head, "but that doesn't matter. We would have been together, but that didn't happen. I wish it would have but it didn't, and that's my fault." He grabbed her hand. "Honestly, Raya I know it probably seemed like I was just being an insensitive jerk, but all I really wanted was to have you back in my arms and be my daughter again. I can't say how sorry I am." Raya nodded.

"But you hurt me." Randy sighed.

"I know." Raya nodded and began to rub her ring from Paul and Steph.

"Randy, do you mind telling me more about you and Mama? I don't remember much." Randy smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Paul watched in awe as Erica moved like a madwoman between groups of researchers. She was going on a relentless crusade to find out who this Joseph Morgan was. Paul was tired of waiting. He couldn't wait to get his daughter back in his arms. He just couldn't. He looked down at his sleeping wife and sighed. he knew this couldn't be good for her or for the baby. He just hoped that it would all be over soon. Paul looked around at all of the people strewn all over the room, he couldn't believe just how many people would come to support and help them find their daughter.

"Mr. Levesque?" Paul looked up at the man and then glanced down at his wife's sleeping form. The officer nodded and began to whisper. "Sir we think it's time for you guys to lobby for their return."

"What do you mean?" The man sighed.

"I mean for you and your wife to go on television begging for your safe return." Paul sighed, oh boy. He shook his wife awake. Steph stirred.

"What, did they find her?" Paul shook his head sadly.

"They uh think we should go on TV and beg for her return." Steph nodded.

"Ok. What do you want to do?" Paul took a deep breath as his eyes glance around the room of bustling people, he owed it to all of them to try and bring her back. He swallowed the marble in his throat. He owed it to her to try.

* * *

Raya sat on the floor giggling at Randy as he told her the untold stories of her childhood. She'd never known that her mother was so, so daring. Who knew that her mother was a fan of skydiving and bungee jumping? Raya smiled as Randy told another story. She'd never known any of this about her mother.

"Your mother was so feisty, I remember one time when we were on a date and this old dirty nasty guy came and try to hit on her. Well my Lizzy wasn't having it and hauled off decked the guy. It was so funny, that guy went flying back about three feet." Raya snorted. What?

"Not unh, she was so adamant against fighting. She used to tell me 'the only people who fight are people who can't talk better." Raya smiled as he joined in the saying with her.

"She was really amazing, the love of my life." Raya smiled. She guessed Randy really did love her mother. "But you were too. You were my baby, I really loved you," she shrugged a bit, "I still really do." Raya smiled, after today if she knew one thing it was that Randy loved her and her mother, the question was did she love him? Raya took another labored breath. That wasn't really a hard question, of course she did.

"I love you, too." Randy smiled and stroked her hair with his free hand. His beloved.

"I love you, kiddo." Raya just smiled at him. Randy leaned forward with his long arm and wrapped it around her. "I promise, I'll get you out of here. I won't let him win." Raya gasped as the door violently wrenched open. The mask man entered the room angrily separating the two. Raya's fear immediately grew and she began to pant for air. Randy glanced between her and the man. "Baby calm down, deep breaths," he said worried about her. The man didn't give Raya time to catch her wind. He instantly turned and kicked Randy in his bruised ribs and dragged Raya back towards the chair. As soon as he knew that he was out of Randy's reach he looked back and smiled at the man.

"Watch this." The man's hand came and hit Raya square in the face causing her to fall to the floor with a thump. Tears immediately formed in her eyes. She let out a sob. "**SHUTUP!**" Randy's blood boiled, he wanted to rip the man limb from limb but the leg chain he was bound with was making it nearly impossible. That didn't stop Randy from trying to claw towards the man. The masked man, laughed sinisterly and moved to kick Randy once again. Randy sat up breathing short ragged breaths like an animal. He never took his eyes off of the man. "What's the matter, does it bother you that you can't protect her?" The masked man smiled and pulled Raya up by her hair and violently stuck her again. This time Raya sob turned into a flat out wail. Randy seethed and made a jump to attack, only to be restrained violently by the wall. The man turned back to Raya.

"Don't mind your fake daddy over there, he'll be fine," he said into Raya's now tear filled eyes. He pulled her close to his face. "You always thought you were so much better than me. Those looks you would give me when I tried to offer you candy, or how you'd run for your mother when I would try to talk to you at the park." He laughed a creepy laugh that sent chills down Raya's spine. "Well mommy's not here now is she?" The man laughed. "Oh well." He walked towards Randy. "Remember that little tiff we had a while back? Well I guess it doesn't matter now. You see, I'm in charge now and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiled, "Your sweet little wife is on TV crying her eyes out for you, you know. 'Oh I wan't my husband back, 'my son needs his father' yadda yadda. It will be fun to watch her squirm as she waits for her baby daddy to return." The man shrugged. "Don't worry soon enough you'll return to them," he laughed maybe." He turned back to Raya who was edging towards Randy in a desperate attempt to feel safe.

"But you my dear, won't be so lucky. For so long, I've tried to find you and now that I finally have you, I won't let you go." He laughed angrily. "You think that by having your new little family call me names on national TV that you'd get to go home?" He gave a short laugh. "Nope, that's not how it works, trust me," he said with an eerie smile on his face. He laughed a laugh so vile that Raya's insides trembled. She quickly turned to flee into Randy's embrace using the majority of her wind. She needed him. Randy reached for her only to have the masked man snatch Raya away by her ankle just as she got close. The two began to frantically reached for each other, but their hands always seemed just a few inches away. They could never quite touch. But just as soon as their finger tips touched the masked man snatched Raya away. "Now, now you and I must go." Raya began clawing towards Randy with great desperation.

"Randy!" she shrieked. The masked man only shrugged lightly and laughed, he reached down and pulled Raya away from Randy and out of the room by her ankle.

"Bye bye now." Randy continued to claw towards them, he had to reach her. He _had_ to!

"Raya!" he said with determination in his voice.

"Daddy!" she screamed. Randy closed his eyes tight as he watched Raya's little face contort with fear and scream out to him. No matter how hard he clawed he couldn't break free. He watched the tears pour from her eyes. "Help me..please!" The man continued to pull her out of the room. "Please?" Randy shook his head fighting back his own tears.

"Hang on baby! I'll come for you, I will! Hang on!" he said as he watched her fingers slide out of room and the door close. He the slunk to the floor completely broken with tears shining in his eyes. For the first time in almost a decade Randy broke down sobbing. He'd failed her.

* * *

"Mr. Levesque!" The officer said running up the the couple and Erica. After their press conference they'd gotten a disturbing phone call. The man's angry voice rang in Paul's ears.

"You'll pay for what you said about me. Such a pretty little face." Paul closed his eyes as he thought about it. His anger had gotten the better of him, and his daughter would suffer because of him. He prayed that she would be able to get through this. _Please. _

The officer spoke in short breaths. "We just got a tip from a neighbor who says that she saw Mr. Morgan driving a van into his wood cabin up in the country." The officer let out a breath. "She said that the man was acting really funny in town and was using a glitter cellphone with an R done in rhinestones on the back." Steph gasped and clung to Paul's side. Paul's eyes exploded.

"That's Raya's." Paul took a deep breath. He was tired of this.

"How long would it take to get there?" The officer took a deep breath.

"About forty-five minutes." Before anyone could speak, Erica and Stephanie had simultaneously sprinted towards the door.

"We don't have all night! I'm ready to go get my baby!" Paul smiled quickly at the officer and followed them. They were off to find his baby.


	22. Chapter 22

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

A/N: Sorry for the delay!...enjoy.

* * *

Raya grunted as she was thrown into the back of a closet. The whole while she was frantically kicking, punching, clawing, and biting. She wasn't going to go down without a fight. The man hissed as blood was drawn from his hand. He grunted and kicked the girl dead in her side. Immediately Raya's fight dissipated and she fell on the floor clutching herself in pain. The man smirked. "Not so tough now are ya?" Raya grunted in response.

"I hate you," she said through ragged short breaths. The man smiled and shrugged.

"That only makes it better." The man turned to close the door but then turned back around and reopened the door. He came at Raya with duct tape. This time the girl tried to fight, but it was no use. He easily bound her legs and then her hands and finally her mouth. Tears streamed down Raya's face.

"You can't put it on my mouth, I'll die." The man shrugged.

"Always one for the hysterics are we?" Slowly the man gave her a sick smile. "I have to go and take care of your daddy as you call him. Bye bye now." Raya screamed as she was engulfed in darkness. _Please God get me out of here. _

* * *

Paul Levesque gripped the steering wheel tighter than he'd ever had before. He was determined to find his daughter. _Determined. _It'd been far too long since he'd last seen her and to know that the sick freak was near her made his blood boil. He was going to kill him himself. Glancing at his wife the man rubbed his hand over his face. There was absolutely no reason why his very pregnant wife should be here right now worry about their kidnapped daughter. He sighed, he knew this was bad for both the baby's and her health. Grunting all the way, he decided if this Joseph Morgan was alive when he found him, he wouldn't be when he was done with him.

* * *

Randy Orton grunted miserably as he heard the distant wails of his child. At first he was slightly proud to hear her put up such a fight, but then it'd stopped after a wail. He clenched his jaw. He was going to murder that man. He'd put his hands on his baby. His clenched his jaw and ground his teeth. There was nothing that would be able to stop him from killing him. _Nothing. _

Randy stared solemnly at the dirty ground beneath him, some job he'd done as a father. He was supposed to protect her. He sighed, protect? Looking around it seemed like he'd done just that...yeah, right. Yeah freakin right. Out of no where he let out a growl from the depths of hell. **"Let her go!" **Without even a second thought he began to tug at the chains with a regard for anything in the world. It didn't matter if he maimed himself, or took out the wall, either way he was getting out of this God forsakened room and finding his baby. Growling he attacked the wall with gusto. **"Let her go!"**he growled again, but this time he made as much noise as humanly possible when he did it. He was determined to get her out of her. He continued to rant and claw about the room for the better part of the ten minutes. He was enraged, like a caged animal. He was going to kill that man. Finally, he ripped the chain from the wall. He grunted triumphantly and hear a clapping behind him.

"Some job you did there, cave man." Randy's eyes narrowed and his breathing was ragged, his Viper side was taking over. Nothing would touch his young and live to see it. "Well it's good to see you free," the man shrugged, "problem is, it doesn't matter." Randy's heart began pounding deep within his chest.

"If you hurt her," he growled. The man merely laughed.

"Now, now, let's not forget that _I _know where she is and _I'm _the one with a key to every room in this house." Randy smiled sinisterly. Not for long. "You see, I know what you're thinking and you're probably right. I'm a short overweight man who gets easily winded. How could I take on the great Randy Orton? Well it's simple really." Randy raised his eyebrows. "I'm not." The man pulled out a gun and pointed it dead at Randy's chest. Randy's muscled twitched.

"You're going to kill me," he said unamused. The man shrugged.

"What else would you suggest?" The man shrugged. "The house is going up in flames in an hour anyway. If you wanna cook, go for it, I however don't. I'm taking the black haired beauty and I'm leaving." Randy took a deep breath, he had to think quick. There was no way he was letting this sick freak take his daughter anywhere..._**none**_.

"I'll fight you for her," he said quickly. The masked man laughed.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course you'll win." Randy shook his head and smiled sinisterly.

"I did last time." The man growled as Randy gave him a cocky smile. "Isn't that what this is all about? Who's the better man? You want to prove to me that no Lizzy made the wrong choice." Randy laughed when he saw the man squirm under his words. "Aren't you just a little upset as to how Lizzy constantly chose me over you?" He smiled sadistically irking the man more. "You know how she used to run from you and cower behind the curtains waiting on the cops to show up if you got anywhere near her?" The man's face contorted. "Face it, you weren't man enough then to take me on and you aren't now." Randy gave one last little smirk. "I gave ya that scare on your face too, didn't I?" The man grunted and raised his gun again, this time at Randy's head.

"You think you can bait me, just like that and I'll fall for it? Some of us did go to college, ya know." Randy shrugged.

"And that didn't help you, did it?" The man grunted and scratched his hairy chin.

"So what's in this for me?" Randy shrugged.

"I thought you went to college?" The man clicked the safety off of the gun, Randy smiled. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"Get on with it," the man yelled. "What's in this for me?" Randy smiled.

"You want to prove once and for all that you're the bigger man. Fine, fight me and let's prove it." The man thought about it. "You're not too weak are you?" The man smiled and rubbed his eyes. His head was starting to hurt.

"So what happens if you win?" Randy smiled,_ if? _

"If I win, you let my baby go." Randy noted the man's disgust with Randy's phrase but continued to talk. "She doesn't deserve this and no matter how twisted your mind is, you know that." The masked man looked at him with an awry smile.

"And when I win?" Randy grimaced.

"Then she's yours." The man smiled.

"Lovely."

* * *

**A/N II:** Just one more chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

Randy waited on edge for the man to return with his daughter. He needed to see her, to know that she was alright. He rubbed his sore ribs. He was still badly bruised but it din't matter. He'd do what he always did...ignore it and survive. He had to. His daughter was counting on it. He took short rapid deep breaths, he needed to loosen himself up. It was going to take everything he had. _Everything. _His heart almost stopped when he saw his daughter being drug in by her arms bound with duct tape. He felt his blood boil and his jaw clench. He was going to murder this man. Grunting he scrambled over towards his daughter. His head tore towards the now smirking man.

He'd put duct tape on her mouth? Randy wanted to destroy him. "What is the matter with you? You put duct tape on her mouth, you can kill asthmatics that way!" The man shrugged unconcerned.

"And?" Randy growled. The man laughed and waved his hands in uninterest. "I didn't think she really has asthma, I thought she was being dramatic." He shrugged. Randy's anger rose...like that was an excuse. "Oh well." Randy growled, oh well was right. He was going to kill this man. "Well, deal's a deal," he said plucking off his shirt and readying himself for battle. "Let's go." Randy looked down at his daughter and set his ear to her mouth. She was still breathing, but barely. He turned his lips towards her ear and spoke into them quietly.

"I won't be long, concentrate on taking deep breaths. Can you do that for, daddy?" Raya nodded faintly. Randy kissed her forehead. "Deep breaths, ok?"

"Yeah," she croaked. Randy smiled and gently set her back down. He took off the flannel shirt that he'd been wearing and squared up...he was ready to rumble.

* * *

Paul, Steph, and Erica practically exploded out of the car as they finally reached a clearing deep in the woods. "Paul, Steph, look there's that creepy van that was on the surveillance cameras." Paul and Steph nodded shaking their heads demonstratively. There that dreaded van was parked off to the side near the shed. "We've got to find them." Paul nodded. The three of them looked around at the collection of five houses, which one were they in? Which one was in anybody in? Ugh.

"Let's split up." Erica shook her head.

"If we do that, then he's liable to take one of us too. Plus, he's already angry at you Paul, if he sees you he might do something to hurt them." Paul sighed. "Let's just wait this out." Paul wrapped his arms around Steph and reluctantly nodded. It was going to kill him to stay put, but he had to. He gulped, ha_ng on baby. _

* * *

"Is that all you got?" Randy struck the man again. "You were stronger when you were younger," the man said laughing as blood dripped down from his mouth. Randy shook his head and struck the man again. He wasn't worried about the man's snide remarks, he had on thing on his mind. With every blow to the man, he was releasing all of his pent up aggression out. It was his fault that all of this crap had happened. Randy was livid. He growled as he used the chain he'd been bound with the strangle the man. The man starting coughing violently. Randy let go. Dragging the man to his feet Randy exploded a flurry of punches on the man's face. With every blow the man tried to fall, but Randy continued to hold him in place. He wasn't going anywhere, not yet. Randy continued to send punches all across the man's body. As far as he was concerned this was all fair game. The animal side of Randy released as his mind drifted back to the gut wrenching scream from earlier and the look of anguish on his baby's face. "Daddy!"she'd screamed as she was drug away. The memory haunted him. It _haunted_ him. Before he could imagine anything else, he heard a violent crack. Shaking his head back into reality he saw the man slump under his own weight. Still violently breathing he inspected the damage. The man's legs were broken, his face was swollen, and from the sounds of his he'd broken some ribs. Randy smirked and put his foot on the man's throat.

"Who's the winner?" The man's eyes narrowed. "Who!" he said stepping harder on the man's throat, he'd kill him if he had to. Coughing the man growled.

"You," he sputtered. Randy smiled.

"You're going to let us go?" The man coughed violently and nodded.

"Yes!" he barely coughed out. "Yes, yes, now let me go..." Randy released his foot off of the man and spat dead in his face. Randy smiled at his handy work. He'd enjoyed that, he felt an intense desire to kill him. Randy's mind raced, should he? Randy heard a cough behind him and pulled himself out of his moment of deliberation...he had more important things to worry about. He rushed over to Raya.

"Baby, are you still there?" She nodded and gasped. Randy looked around and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and covered her mouth with it. "Come on baby, recycle the air." Raya took two deep breaths before coughing violently again. The masked man laid on the ground spurting up blood, he smiled sinisterly and began to laugh as Randy clutched Raya like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"You've got two minutes before you die." Randy turned to the man, what? The man smiled again. "What, you thought I was joking when I said the house was ready to blow." He smiled again. "I wasn't." Closing his eyes he smiled. "Good luck." Randy quickly picked Raya up and looked around the room. He had to act fast.

* * *

Paul and Steph leapt out of their car when the police arrived. Rushing over to them, all of his questions exploded out of his mouth. The officer smiled. "Mr. Levesque, we've pinpointed the house. It's-" his words were cut off by a loud explosion. Paul pulled his wife close to him covering her from debris.

"Which house was it?" he screamed at the officer. The look on the man's face said it all...it had been that one. Paul's throat went dry...Raya?

* * *

Randy gasped as he heard the loud explosion. Quickly he took his large flannel shirt off of the ground and wrapped it around Raya's body. Setting Raya down for a moment he took the pitcher of drinking water and brought the cup to her lips. The girl let out an easy breath. Randy smiled. "Better?" She nodded. Randy took a gulp of his own before covering the girl with the rest of the water. He coughed, it was time to move. "Kid, don't die on me." The girl coughed in response. Randy smiled, at least she was still with him. He replaced the handkerchief over the girl's face and kissed her brow. "Let's get moving." Raya faintly nodded. Randy glanced back at the now unmoving man and kicked the door open with a furious blow causing a billow of smoke to enter the room. Raya's coughing intensified. He looked down at her and he saw her give him a weak smile from behind the handkerchief. He kissed her eyelid. "Stay with me," he said two inches from her face. The girl nodded and the two took off into the fiery abyss.

* * *

Paul stood outside pacing like a madman, why was everybody just sitting around? He grunted. The scene before him was frustrating him to no end. His daughter was in there probably scared and unable to breathe and they were outside waiting on the firemen to get here. He cursed, why wouldn't they just do something? He wanted with everything in him to rush inside and save his baby, but he knew that would send his wife over the top. He grunted, he wished those firemen would just hurry up. He closed his eyes and saw the smile of his baby. He gulped, he just wanted to see her smile again. Just one more time. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around his wife. _Please God, let them hurry up. Please?_

* * *

Randy coughed and began to maneuver through the dark area. He couldn't believe how his life had turned out, he never once imagined living a life where he was kidnapped by some sick freak and seeking fresh air. He shook his head, all he had on his mind was getting her out of here safely. His thoughts were still being clouded by the anger of the man who'd caused all of this. He was so angry at himself. How could he have let this happen? Kicking debris out of the way he kept his focus on looking for a way out. He was fading quickly. Quickening his pace, he began to move down the maze of hallways with intensity. He had to get her out of here. He wasn't sure, but he could hear her breathing slow. Tightening his jaw, he moved even quicker. He had to get out now.

"Daddy," he heard faintly. Randy looked down quickly and smiled. That word still got him. He smiled.

"Yeah baby?" he said. "You're doing good. Real good." Raya took a deep breath. "Just keep breathin'." Raya coughed.

"I can't breathe." Randy cursed.

"I know, baby, just keep trying ok? Daddy will get you out of here." Raya nodded and closed her eyes. Randy sighed, _God, please get us out of here. _

* * *

The fire truck finally arrived and the firemen quickly spilled out of it. They ran towards the house, but quickly retreated. Steph looked at her husband. "Paul, what are they doing?" The man shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't know," he said breathlessly. He saw the lead detective and the fire crew chief talking. The detective shook his head sadly. Steph gasped.

"Paul, what's going on? I don't like this. Why aren't they in the house?" The man tightened his grip on his wife. The detective headed towards them. Paul held his breath.

"The structure is almost completely consumed, they can't send anyone in there." Steph's legs gave out. Paul caught his wife and just stared at the detective. The man was giving him a sympathetic look, but it didn't mean anything...his baby was in that house.

* * *

Randy coughed as he came to a dead end. He looked around, he couldn't see any other way out. The room was almost entirely black and his breathing was hard and labored. He wanted to cry, he'd made a promise...and he was failing. He looked to the sky begging for help. _Please give me strength, Lord. _Please.

Growling, Randy tightened his grip on his daughter. If he was going to die, he was going to go out with a fight. "Daddy?" His heart caught when he heard a weak little voice. Randy smiled, _thank you_. "Tell Mom and Dad, I'm sorry." Randy's heart lurched, NO! He quickly shook his daughter.

"Raya, Rae-bear, Sweetie, no don't don't give up on me, please." He said through the tears that were shinning in his eyes. "Please keep breathing baby, please!" He felt her breathing lessen in his arms. He grunted and tore through the house in search of another exit. He moved like a madman as boards and debris fell on him, nothing could phase him. Not even the burning sensation on his shoulder. _Nothing._ Right now, he had one thing on his mind. ONE. Randy coughed one last time and barreled through the door in front of him. It was then he heard one final loud noise.

* * *

"**LOOK**!" Everyone's head turned to see a black figure run out of the house...just as the structure of house exploded and was completely engulfed in flames. Everyone was holding their breath. It was like time was flowing in slow motion. No one knew what to think...or say.

"Thats Randy!" Erica screamed. "It's Randy!" The woman began to sob into her hands. Her husband was back. Paul's heart was leaping furiously, his mind was on Raya. He looked closer, Randy was carrying something. Steph turned and buried her face in her husband's torso...it was Raya. Tears of joy engulfed the couple. They would finally be able to see this nightmare end. _Finally._ A team of paramedics quickly intercepted Randy, and plucked the girl from his arms. They sped towards the ambulance. Before Randy could could process what was happening, he was met with a tight hug and a kiss.

"Never, scare me like that again!" Randy smiled through the tears in his eyes. He looked lovingly at his wife. She was just too special.

"I won't," he said before kissing her. "Nate?" Erica laughed and hugged him again.

"He's fine, misses his daddy though." Randy nodded and hugged his wife tight. He winced. The woman looked at him. "Randy, you have a burn." He was shocked, he hadn't even noticed. He shook it off and kissed his wife again. Oh, man, did he love this woman.

"I'll be fine," he said. She smiled, that he would. She couldn't believe he was back. Kissing her husband again she smiled at him.

"I love you," she said. Randy smiled and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I love you too, babe." She grabbed his hand and tugged on it..

"Let's go and check on Raya." Randy nodded and the two took off towards where Steph and Paul were standing near the foot of the ambulance. Before they could fully get there, he saw Steph collapse into Paul's arms and begin to sob uncontrollably. A wail escaped from her lips. Paul began soothingly stroking her back and whispering into her ear. Randy gulped as his throat sank into his stomach. What was going on? He saw Paul nod with anguish on his face at the paramedic and pull Steph into the ambulance. He watched the door close and the ambulance speed off. Randy began to panic, what was going on? He felt Erica squeeze his hand. He turned and grabbed the closest EMT. With his voice full of emotion, he spoke.

"What's going on?" The man looked away.

"I-I can't tell you anything, uh you're not immediate family." Randy smiled and pulled the scrawny man close to his face. "Tell me!" he said in a piercing low voice. The EMT sighed and looked at Randy with sympathetic eyes.

"She wasn't breathing," he said. Randy collapsed into the ground, he'd failed.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name..._

The End.


	24. Epilogue

_I don't own any WWE wrestlers or figures utilized in this story. This is all from the mind of a brilliant scientist._

* * *

_One year later..._

Randy walked up to the Levesque house dealing with the somber atmosphere. He sighed, the rainy depressed look wasn't helping his mood any. It had been one year since that, awful day that gave them all nightmares. He closed his eyes, he could still smell the smoke. Rubbing the back of his neck, he rang the doorbell hoping that for once, something would lighten his mood. He gave a short smile when he saw Steph open the door and a ten month old Ryan waddle up beside her. Randy couldn't help but to reach down and pluck the chubby legged boy up. He smiled at his name, Ryan. The cute brunette haired baby had been named after his Raya Ann. He felt the marble catch in his throat. He took a deep breath and swiftly moved into the house. He kissed Steph on the cheek.

"How are you holding up?" Stephanie shrugged and fiddled with her hands.

"Some days are better than others." Randy nodded, didn't he know it. Stephanie cleared her throat. "Um, Paul's upstairs in his office. He should be free." Randy nodded shortly.

"Thanks." Setting the baby down, he walked up the stairs. As he walked throughout the house, Randy felt an odd sense of resentment, like he didn't belong here. It was weird, like it was all his fault. Like everything and everyone blamed him. Shaking his head, he shrugged it all off. He blamed himself. On most days, Raya Ann, was the only thing, that crossed his mind. Not his wife, not his son, not even his job. He sighed, he missed his baby. Shaking his head, he realized that nothing had been the same since that day. It was like a piece of him had died. A piece he could never get back. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the wall, some days this dream just felt too real.

* * *

Paul rubbed his eyes as he sat staring at the mounds of papers on his desk. There were some days where his emotions overwhelmed him and he couldn't think. Today had been one of those days. He'd been working since just after seven and he'd gotten absolutely nothing done. He grunted, he didn't even know why he even bothered to try and work today, today of all days. He shook his head, he should have known it wasn't going to happen. Getting up, he pushed himself away from his desk. The images that he'd tried for so long to suppress came flooding back into his consciousness. It was like it was yesterday. His mind drifted back to that fateful moment where it had all changed.

_There standing in the hospital the Levesques held their breath as the paramedics continued to force air into their daughter's lungs. They watched her lungs accept wind and then reject it out. They stood there clasped hand in hand praying that this day wouldn't end this way. It couldn't. They wouldn't let it. _

_Taking a deep breath, the two exchanged glances as the doctors spoke to each other. Steph's eyes held fear, but no words escaped from her mouth. The fear was too real to let her mind drift to anything other than her daughter lying there breathless on the table. The head doctor shook his head. Paul heard the squeal of distress in his wife's throat. He gripped her tighter. This wasn't real, this was simply a dream. It had to be, but Paul's wishes came to a crashing halt when he saw the doctor pull the sheet over the girl's face. Able to not hold it in any longer, Steph let out a wail of disbelief while Paul gripped her shoulders. The two slumped to the ground in sorrow and distress. The world as they knew it was gone forever. _

* * *

Raya slid away from her computer desk and smiled at the screen. This was a thing of beauty. Smiling with pleasure she spun around in her chair. "Living up to the McMahon legacy?" She nodded. "Oh, I'd definitely would say so." She heard her door crack open.

"McMahon? Last time I checked, you were a Levesque." Raya smiled slyly.

"And the last time _I _checked, Leveques, weren't known for ca-ching! McMahon's get all the money." Paul smiled.

"Haha," he said sarcastically. He walked up towards her and turned her back towards her computer. He kissed her head.

"So, what were you working on? That English assignment that's two weeks late?" Paul said with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged.

"An article for the school newspaper." Paul gave her a look.

"More like, homework for English class _and_ written journal for therapy." Raya smiled.

"So, kill two birds with one stone." Paul rolled his eyes.

"You're right, you are a McMahon." Raya smiled. "A forever schemer."

"Only, when it's beneficial." Paul smiled at the beautiful miracle before him. He wasn't sure what was on that page, but he knew that if were anything like the majority of what she'd written in the last year, it was a variation of the day that he'd almost lost her. That awful day. He smiled at his daughter, because that day had turned out quite alright. That was the day he'd gotten her back. Upon entering that ambulance, his baby girl fought with everything she had and pushed out the smoke that filled her lungs. Paul still remembered his ecstasy that filled his mind at that moment. She was alive! Smiling like a goof, he picked his daughter up and spun her around. Raya smiled.

"Daddy, it's alright." The man set her down still smiling. "I'm alive and well." Paul nodded.

"That you are, kiddo, that you are." Raya smiled at the large man. When she looked at him, all she saw was the love that he'd implanted into her. "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his large waist.

"I love you too." Pulling back she shot him an innocent look. Paul rolled his eyes and walked from the room. "I'm not giving you your car keys back." Raya groaned.

"But, it wasn't really my fault. Ally wouldn't get in the car."

"And you and Jake were just 'watching the stars' at the beach too, right?" Raya rolled her eyes.

"We were just talking," she huffed. "But come on, I mean, it's been two weeks." The man rolled his eyes.

"And I said a month." Groaning, Raya continued to follow her father down the stairs.

"Daddy, come on, you cannot be serious." Paul rolled his eyes. "I mean, I'm sixteen and I have a status to maintain...Daddy!" she said when the man paid her no mind and walked into the dining room. Grunting she followed him. "Daddy!" she said before she stood there mouth agape. There before her was a room full of balloons and her closest family members, and a banner that read...'Our Miracle' Raya felt the tears rise into her eyes. Paul pulled her into a hug kissing her head.

"I love you, kiddo." Raya nodded and buried her face into his torso. The man smiled and looked around the room. "Looks like someone is just a bit emotional." Raya felt herself laugh and turn around to face her family. Smiling as she saw her most favorite people before her...Shawn Michaels, Kevin Nash, Chris Jericho, Bret Hart, Vince and Linda, the babies Aribelle and Ryan...the last person was the one that meant the most though...Randy.

Raya smiled brightly as she walked towards Randy and engulfed him in a hug. Ever since that dreaded day, Raya and Randy had enjoyed a bond that could never be broken. A bond _thicker than blood. _ Raya's love intensified for Randy on that day and never subsided. In short, he was her hero. She smiled, the man that saved her life. Randy lent down and kissed her hair. "I love you Rae-Bear."

"I love you too, Randy."

"You know me and your mother always imagined a life like this for you." Raya looked up at him with tears brimming in her eyes. "I think she'd be quite pleased with who you are." Randy kissed the top of her head. "Our little Rae-bear is all grown up." Raya smiled up at him.

"Thanks Dad." Randy's face began to glow. Ever since that day she'd use the term spastically, but it never failed to melt his heart when she did. He couldn't imagine that he was still her daddy after all these years and all that had happened..all the pain he'd caused her. He smiled at her. By the grace of God she'd forgiven him and he was still her daddy. Most days he couldn't fathom it, but he was, he really was, and man was he proud of that. Randy quickly pulled Raya to his chest so she wouldn't get to see him cry.

"I'm proud of you, Rae-bear." Raya rolled her eyes.

"I love you." Randy smiled down at her with shining eyes.

"I love you too." As if on cue as soon as the words came out of his mouth a large collection of fireworks went off in the sky...in the middle of a blazing drought. Randy quickly moved away from Raya to look into her eyes. "Did you do this?" Raya opened her mouth but all that could be heard was Paul.

"Raya Ann Bradley-Levesque!" Raya turned to see the fuming man running towards her. Raya smiled at Randy as she broke free from his embrace and took off out of the sliding glass door. She jumped off the porch and ran like her life depended on it, with Paul hot on her trail as she ran in zig zags. Randy shook his head, his girl had stayed the same despite it all. He laughed, as another round of fireworks went off in the air. "Trouble maker.," he said to himself. He smiled, same ole Raya...

Taking a deep breath Randy looked towards the sky and smiled. "We did it, Lizzy, we really did." Randy smiled as he watched his daughter be taken down to the ground by her father and tickled to death. He shook his head, that was his girl. His mischievous girl, his Rae-Bear. His life had come so far. He had almost lost it all, but somehow he didn't. He had his dream, it had finally come true. He had his baby, he had his wife, he had his son, he had his dream life. His life was good indeed. Randy smiled as he saw Raya's smile glow under the afternoon sun. She turned and waved at him. He smiled and returned the wave, his life was a dream come true.

...I'm not that evil. ;)


End file.
